The Darkness Within
by Moony3003
Summary: What would happen if a vampire turned up at Hogwarts? Would she cause the downfall of Harry and the Order or will she save them all? Rated M for later chapters. Warning: some chapters have violence and sexual content, some may be graphic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter character in this story, except for Elladora, who is my own creation.

* * *

**The Darkness Within**

Chapter One

'Elladora, welcome,' Albus Dumbledore said smiling kindly as he shook her hand. 'Thank you, headmaster, I'm extremely grateful you're allowing me to attend here,' she said. The way Elladora spoke seemed gloomy, but that's not really how she felt inside.

'You should have written to me earlier,' Dumbledore said to her still smiling. Elladora managed to faintly smile back but didn't say anything. She had thought about writing to Hogwarts before but she wasn't sure if she could handle yet another rejection. She had heard that a werewolf had taught here but her situation would be more difficult to manage and hide.

Dumbledore took an old looking witches hat off a shelf and walked over to Elladora. 'You need to be sorted into a house,' he said before completely approaching her. Elladora nodded her consent, she hated to be close to people and she hated being touched.

Elladora sat down and relaxed a little, she didn't sense any harm from Dumbledore. She felt him gently place the hat on her head. Suddenly she thought she could hear a voice from the hat talking in to her ear.

'_Never have I met one li__ke you before, different you are, v__ery unique, very clever. I feel the darkness within you; it burns like a flame that wants to die. I sense you want to prove yourself to everyone around you, I feel your intelligent nature, the bravery that's buried deep inside your soul. I believe you would have success in all houses, but I think you would be more inclined to GRYFFINDOR_.'

Dumbledore smiled, Elladora thought he seemed surprised though. Elladora considered Dumbledore. He was tall, thin and had brilliant blue eyes and a long grey beard and hair. Elladora thought he seemed like a wizard in Muggle writings and movies. Elladora hadn't seen many, because the man who raised her didn't approve of Muggles.

He took the hat off her head and placed it back on the shelf. He then walked over to his desk and sat down and waited. 'Please forgive me, I am waiting for someone,' he said.

Elladora looked at the door then back at Dumbledore, 'Who are we waiting for?' she asked. Dumbledore kept his gaze on the back of his office door, 'I have invited someone here to meet you.'

'Are there other vampires here?' Elladora asked. Dumbledore shook his head, 'No. Hogwarts has never allowed vampires to attend here, but I'm not like everyone else,' he said smiling at her faintly, a twinkle in his bright blue eyes. Elladora did not return it this time.

'Our guest is someone you may be able to relate to in some way.' There was a firm knock at the door, 'Please come in,' Dumbledore said clearly to the door. As the door started to open noiselessly Elladora felt like she could smell something that wasn't entirely human.

A thin man wearing shabby robes entered the room; the man's eyes immediately went to Elladora. Elladora felt extremely uncomfortable, she hissed slightly as the man walked in and closed the door behind him. Elladora stood up quickly and walked over to the other side of the room, away from the man. She couldn't stand the smell.

'Professor Lupin, I would like you to meet a new sixth year student, Elladora Black.' Lupin took a step towards Elladora but she hissed again, her fangs now showing. 'Please, don't come any closer, I can't abide it, I don't have any trust for werewolves,' she said shakily.

Lupin nodded his head understandingly and moved back a little. 'Professor Lupin will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and by your re-action I'm sure you're aware that Professor Lupin is a werewolf,' Dumbledore said gently.

Elladora just nodded as she listened to Dumbledore but she couldn't take her eyes off Lupin. 'You have nothing to fear from Professor Lupin. He has nothing against vampires; he is a very kind man.'

Elladora took a moment to steady her breathing, 'I'm sorry Professor Lupin, but I've had some bad experiences with a werewolf,' she said slowly. 'It's alright,' Lupin said gently.

Dumbledore stood up from his desk and walked over to another shelf. He picked up a gold, goblet shaped bottle. He approached Elladora cautiously and handed her the bottle. Elladora finally took her eyes off Lupin and studied the bottle for a moment then she looked back at Dumbledore, 'What is it?' she asked curiously.

Dumbledore walked back to his desk and sat down, 'It's a special bottle just for you to drink from. It contains human blood and when it's empty it will replenish itself.' Elladora smiled slightly as she looked it over, she thought it was the best thing anyone had ever given her, 'Thank you, it means a lot to me.' Elladora quickly put her gaze back upon Lupin. He had walked to the other side of Dumbledore's office.

'And it will come in handy I think, for we can't have you biting and feeding on students,' Dumbledore said looking at Elladora. 'Will everyone be told about me?' she asked. Dumbledore shook his head, 'No, not just yet. But I think it will be extremely difficult for you to hide what you are, and I'm not saying you should try to, but if worse comes to worse then everyone will have to be aware. I'm sure many parents will be upset, but you don't need to worry, I believe that you will not harm anyone. I will fight for you to stay here if I need to, and you will have Professor Lupin looking out for you as he is the only person in the school which you cannot harm.'

After he finished talking Elladora said nothing, 'Do you have any questions?' Dumbledore asked. Elladora looked at Dumbledore again, taking her eyes off Lupin, 'No, not really. What happens now though?' she asked. 'Well you can join the feast in the Great Hall or you can visit your dormitory,' Dumbledore said. Elladora thought for a moment but it didn't take her long to decide.

'I would rather go to my dormitory as I don't eat food,' Elladora said shortly. Dumbledore smiled, 'Very well,' Dumbledore looked over at Lupin, 'and I'm sure Professor Lupin wouldn't mind walking you there.' Lupin step forward warily, 'I don't mind at all, unless you do,' he said indicating to Elladora. 'No, I don't mind,' she said looking at Lupin.

She stood up and nodded towards Dumbledore, 'Thank you again headmaster and goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Miss Black.'

Professor Lupin walked over to the door and waited for Elladora, she walked over slowly, 'After you,' Lupin said politely. Elladora shook her head, 'No, I would prefer it if you walked in front of me,' she said distrustfully. Lupin smiled faintly, 'If you wish.' Professor Lupin walked out of the room and Elladora followed.

As they walked to their destination nothing was said between them. Elladora walked behind him, while never taking her eyes off his back. Elladora contemplated Lupin while they were walking. He didn't strike her as a normal werewolf, if there was such a thing. Elladora had met werewolves before, but not one who was quiet, composed and respectful. Elladora wondered if Lupin knew many other werewolves and that maybe he seems this way because he spends all his time around humans.

On the seventh floor they came to a large portrait of a large lady in pink. When they approached she turned to them, 'Password?' she asked. Lupin smiled at the portrait politely, 'Godric's sword,' Lupin said clearly.

When they walked into the common room Elladora looked around. The room was decorated with a lot of red. The sofas, the armchairs, the carpet and the curtains were all a red colour. She walked over to where Lupin was standing near the bottom of a staircase. Lupin pointed up one side of the stairs, 'The girl's dormitory is up there. You'll come to the door where it will say sixth year girls, enter that one,' he said slowly.

Elladora nodded as Lupin spoke but she said nothing. Lupin smiled faintly at her again and walked back towards the portrait hole. 'Professor Lupin?' Elladora said. Lupin turned back and looked at Elladora, 'Thank you,' she said softly. Lupin nodded slightly and left.

Elladora sighed and looked up the stairs, she walked up vigilantly until she came to a door with a sign on it saying _Sixth Year Girl's dormitory_. Elladora entered and went to find her room. After ten minutes of searching she found a room that only had four beds taken, the fifth one had her things sitting at the end of the bed.

She walked over to her bed which she noticed was right near one of the windows, she changed into her pyjamas and got into bed; she didn't want to be up when the other girls got back to the dormitory. She had put her special bottle on her bedside table; she quickly took a few sips from it before placing it down carefully. It felt good to have something like that; she could have a drink of blood whenever she wanted. It didn't take Elladora long to fall asleep.

After a few hours Elladora awoke, she could hear voices near her. She moved the curtain slightly and looked at her clock, it was nine pm. Elladora sat up and moved the curtain; she saw four girls staring at her. They all gasped when they saw Elladora. One girl with bushy hair stepped forward, 'you're a...' she trailed off, not finishing her sentence.

Elladora rolled her eyes, and roughly pulled the curtains shut. She lay back down; she could still hear the girls whispering as if they thought she couldn't hear them. It took her longer to go back to sleep this time around. She had a strong feeling that she wasn't going to fit in very well around here.

In the morning when Elladora awoke, she noticed that no one else was in the room. Elladora looked at her clock, it was eight forty. She got dressed and looked at her timetable for her first day, and she saw that she had double potions with the Slytherin's first. Elladora sighed slightly; she wasn't very good at potions.

Elladora was the first person to arrive at the classroom door as she knew that everyone would be at breakfast. Elladora check her bag to make sure she had her bottle with her. After fifteen minutes more students started to pile around the classroom door, though everyone kept their distance from Elladora.

Suddenly Elladora smelt something that aroused her interest, she turned her head to see a tall man dressed in black attire walk towards the classroom door, 'Everyone inside, now,' the man said coldly. Elladora entered and took a seat at a desk in the back corner of the room and took her cauldron and ingredients out.

Elladora looked up at the man in black; he was holding the roll, calling out names checking that everyone was here. It wasn't long until her name was called from his lips, 'Elladora Black,' he said slowly while looking up. 'So, you're the new student.'

She could feel his mind trying to penetrate hers through her eyes, but failing. The teacher eventually looking away and continuing the roll, Elladora listened to all the names and who they went to. She didn't think most people would talk to her properly here.

When he finished roll he told them the potion they were to make and he wrote up the ingredients and the instructions on the board and told them to start immediately. Elladora didn't move as she watched the teacher walk over to her desk and stand in front of her.

'You're my new student?' he repeated. Elladora nodded, 'Yes sir.' The teacher watched her for a moment, 'Welcome, I am Professor Snape,' he said softly, 'begin your work.'

Elladora watched him walk to his desk and sit down. She found it hard to stop looking at him. After five minutes Snape looked up and caught Elladora's eyes. She quickly looked away and started her potion.

Half-way through the lesson she had Snape standing in front of her once again, 'Is there a problem, Miss Black?' he asked. 'Not at all, sir,' Elladora said nonchalantly. 'You are not working,' he said clearly. Everyone one in the classroom had heard him and turned to watch. 'I have finished the potion sir, it's in this vial,' she said showing it to him.

Snape looked very unamused; he took the vial from Elladora and studied it. 'Very well, begin your essay,' he said. Elladora watched again as he walked back to his desk. Before the bell rang for the end of class she had also finished her essay which was meant for homework.

The next class Elladora had was history of magic; she thought it was the most boring thing she had ever attended. Everything Binns talked about she already knew, plus he didn't seem to notice that he had a new student in the class. She decided to get the work done so she didn't have to think about it anymore.

Once she finished she looked around the classroom at her fellow Gryffindors. She saw Harry Potter and his red-head friend, Ron, playing a stupid paper game while their bushy-haired friend, Hermione, wrote notes. Elladora was amazed that they passed any subject at all. She watched Parvati Patil and her friend Lavender Brown read each other's palms, while Neville Longbottom was frantically writing notes and looking things up in his text-book, even though the teacher wasn't talking all that fast.

They all eventually bored Elladora, so she turned her attention to the Slytherin's on the other side of the room. She noticed a pale skinned boy with white-blonde hair and a pointed face staring at her. Elladora smiled to herself, 'Might be fun to play with Draco,' she thought. She stared back at him and he didn't look away. Eventually Draco winked at her then he smirked while his friends chuckled. Elladora smiled slightly back at him, as she did she extended her fangs and hissed slightly. She was surprised no one else in the room heard it.

She felt amused as Draco seemed scared and looked away; he seemed to have gone slightly paler, if that were possible. Draco turned his attention to his desk. Elladora put her fangs away and smiled broadly.

During lunch Elladora decided to go into the library, she noticed Harry Potter and his two friends sitting at a table huddled together. Ron had looked up at she entered, saw her and looked back down so quick Elladora thought his neck might have snapped.

Elladora walked around some of the shelves and approached cautiously close to where they were sitting, 'You really don't know what she is?' Hermione asked them. 'She's human, isn't she?' Ron said. Hermione sighed irritably, 'No, she's a vampire,' Hermione said inaudibly. 'Tell me you're joking,' Harry said.

Elladora moved so she could see them without being seen herself. Hermione just shook her head. 'I can't believe Dumbledore would let one of them in here. I didn't think they were allowed to carry wands,' Harry said.

'Well, most of them are not allowed to and most choose not to anyway, as they are considered non-wizard beings, but they can get special permission from the Ministry if they want to carry a wand,' Hermione said. 'What if she bites someone?' Ron asked. Hermione shrugged, 'I suppose Dumbledore trusts her to some extent, but Dumbledore has been known to trust people here, like Lupin, Firenze and now a vampire.'

'Yeah but there isn't a potion to stop her from biting someone, like there is with Lupin,' Harry said. 'Yes but werewolves and vampires are two different beings. Vampires are human, they're just dead in a sense, and werewolves are half-beast,' Hermione stated. 'And vampires drink human blood,' Ron said disgusted. 'Well I'm sure Dumbledore will have found a way to manage that so she wouldn't feed on another student,' Hermione said.

'Do you think she's part of the Black family?' Harry asked. Hermione looked at Harry and frowned, 'What do you mean?' she asked him. Harry shrugged, 'Well, her last name is Black,' he acknowledged. Hermione thought for a moment, 'She could be, but Black might not be such an uncommon name and you don't know if she's a pure-blood, if she is though it's very likely that she is related to them somehow,' Hermione said. 'I'll write to Sirius and ask him,' said Harry slowly.

Elladora kept listening but nothing else was said about her. When she turned around to leave she saw Draco Malfoy standing in her way. 'So, now Dumbledore has let a vampire into the school,' he said. Elladora slowly put her hand into her pocket. She felt for her wand and placed her hand around it firmly. 'What do you want Draco?' she asked. Draco shrugged and took a step closer, 'You're pretty sexy for a vampire,' he said softly.

Elladora's grip on her wand tightened, 'Get lost,' she whispered. Draco smiled, 'I don't think so.' He moved closer to Elladora. Elladora took her wand out and poked it into Draco's neck. Draco didn't move away and he still smiled at Elladora. Draco pushed her hand away and pushed her against the bookshelf. 'Not going to defend yourself?' Draco asked. Elladora could feel her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

'I've been warned not to be provoked or attack anyone,' Elladora said quietly. Draco touched her arm gently. 'Get lost Draco,' Elladora whispered again. Draco moved closer and smelled her slightly. Elladora could smell him clearly, but before she could get out her fangs she heard Harry's voice. 'Leave her alone Malfoy,' he said firmly.

'What's it to you Potter?'

'She hasn't done anything to you,' Harry said. Ron and Hermione joined Harry's side and Draco saw defeat. He turned to Elladora, 'This isn't over,' he whispered. She watched as Draco left the library quickly. Elladora steadied her breathing and turned to Harry. 'I could have handled that myself,' she said frostily.

'Yes it seemed like you had everything under control,' Ron said from behind Harry. Elladora's eyes turned to Ron and narrowed, 'Why don't you come over here and say that,' she said venomously. Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs. 'I was just trying to help,' Harry said composedly. 'Well don't,' Elladora yelled at him. She stormed out of the library and went to the common room. She was right; she wasn't fitting in at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed Elladora got up and decided to go outside for a walk. When she reached the grounds she took a deep slow breath. She saw the lake glistening in the distance. She walked over to the lake and sat on the edge.

Elladora sighed loudly. She checked her pockets, she forgot her bottle. Elladora sighed again, louder this time. How could she forget something she needed? Elladora bent down and stroked the water with her fingers. The water was lukewarm and felt nice against her skin. Elladora gasped slightly as a head appeared above the water. Elladora was sure it wasn't human judging by how quiet it was; it looked to be well acquainted with the water.

The figure in the water moved a little closer as though it found Elladora interesting and was curious into knowing more. When it was close enough to see Elladora saw that it had long green hair and its skin was grey and scaly. Its eyes were large, wide and unblinking. It dived under the water and Elladora saw a yellowish fish tail. It was a mermaid. It swam closer and came near the edge. Elladora moved back when the mermaid was only a few feet from her but still in the water.

The mermaid lifted a finger and signalled for Elladora to come closer. Elladora looked around the grounds. There was still no activity. Against her better judgement Elladora moved closer to the mermaid. Their noses were almost touching. Elladora could see right into the mermaids dark yellow eyes. The mermaid lifted her hand and gave Elladora a small watery green plant.

Elladora smelt it. It smelt like seaweed. The mermaid hand some more in her hands and she placed it to her lips and pretended to eat it. Did she want Elladora to eat it? Would it kill her? Elladora felt for her wand. It was still in her pocket. She put the planted to her lips tentatively and took a small bite from it. It was slimy and it tasted awful. Suddenly Elladora couldn't breathe. She tried to take a breath but it was like her lungs had shut down or been cut off from her body.

Elladora put her hand to her neck and felt four slits there, they were gills. Elladora's face was turning blue. Could vampires safely do this? Elladora then saw her hand. It had turned scaly and they were now webbed, like the mermaids. The mermaid lifted its body out of the water fluently and grabbed Elladora's robes and pulled her into the water. The further under they went the colder the water became.

The mermaid didn't let go of Elladora. Elladora was dragged down deeper and deeper down until suddenly the mermaid let go and disappeared. Elladora eventually relaxed and began to breathe normally. She knew about gillyweed but she never considered using it. Where did the mermaid get it from? Elladora looked around, but the problem was that she didn't quite know anything she was looking at. The water was dark and murky. Elladora looked below her. The water just below her feet looked black and solid.

When Elladora looked up again she gasped. There were seven merpeople around her. Four were male and three were female. Elladora noticed the females had slight bumps on their chests. One male swam closer to Elladora, apparently to get a better look. He looked Elladora up and down before moving away. They spoke to each other in their own language until they finally spoke directly to Elladora. 'Are you a vampire?' a male said. Elladora was amazed they could communicate in English underwater.

Elladora opened her mouth to reply but she felt stupid trying to talk underwater. 'Yes,' Elladora coughed out. Elladora thought a male was about to attack when the female that brought her down here swam in front of her. 'She brings no harm, she never attacked me,' the female one said in English. Elladora just watched them wide eyed. Did they hate vampires too?

The merpeople talked amongst themselves in mermish once more and Elladora had no idea what they were saying and thought that maybe if she moved they might see it as a threat and decide to attack, so Elladora stayed where she was and tried not to move too much. After a little while Elladora felt as though she couldn't breathe again, she put her fingers to her neck. There was nothing there. The gills were gone.

Elladora started to panic, she was drowning. Elladora started to try and swim back up to the surface, but deep down Elladora knew she wasn't going to make it. The merpeople surrounding her seemed to have noticed what Elladora was doing. The males went for her while the females watched. The female who took her down here grabbed a weapon, from where though Elladora didn't see. She slashed through the water and the others backed off. The mermaid let go of the weapon then grabbed Elladora's arm and began swimming to the surface. The other merpeople didn't follow.

When they were half-way up Elladora felt her head spinning, she could see the blackness starting to creep in from the sides of her eyes. When they reached the surface the mermaid launched Elladora into the air and Elladora hit the ground with a loud, cracking thud. When Elladora came around she coughed and spluttered up water. Elladora stood up and looked at the lake. It was calm. Elladora frowned, did that really happen? Elladora then looked down and she sighed, if it didn't then she wouldn't be wet.

Elladora took her wand out and dried herself. She looked back at the lake. She didn't quite understand what just happened. Elladora put her wand away and sat back on the edge. She looked at her watch; it was a few minutes after midnight.

After a while Elladora's eyes fell on the Forbidden Forest. It made her wonder what many other vampires would be doing at this time. After a while Elladora heard a voice she didn't want to hear, 'Good evening Miss Black.'

Elladora turned and saw Professor Lupin. Elladora felt her body go stiff, 'Evening Professor,' she said quietly. 'You're the only student allowed out at this time of night,' Lupin stated. Elladora looked back out over the water, she wanted to look somewhere other than Lupin's eyes. 'Yes but I can't go outside during the day.'

'You attend all of your classes though?'Lupin said. Elladora tried to relax her body but it wasn't working, she didn't like Lupin's presence. 'Yes, but they aren't outside. I thought you would have known all about dark creature's Professor?' Elladora said. 'Yes but like all humans and other creature's they differ from each other, everyone is unique,' he stated.

Elladora shrugged slightly, 'I suppose. I can stand to be outside for a short period but like all others of my kind I can't stand direct sunlight, it burns my skin. Classes are different. They are inside, I just make sure I sit in a darkish spot and when I leave the classroom I make sure I get to where I'm going quickly,' she said bitterly.

'May I sit next to you?' Lupin asked quickly. Elladora nodded. 'Does that include mermaids?' Elladora asked. Lupin just frowned at her. 'Are they unique too?' she asked. Lupin shifted slightly, 'I suppose so but I don't know I would know; I haven't actually met one before. Why do you ask?' Elladora shrugged, 'Just wondering,' was all she said

Lupin then sat down and faced Elladora. 'Have you ever seen your reflection in the mirror?' Lupin asked after a few moments of silence. 'You know I haven't Professor,' Elladora said irritably. 'Would you like to?' he asked. Lupin had caught Elladora's attention. 'What do you mean?' she asked suspiciously.

Lupin took a small mirror from his pocket, 'I got this just for you,' he said offering it to her. Elladora took it slowly, 'But I can't see my reflection,' she said. 'Look into it.'

Elladora could feel herself holding her breath. She lifted the mirror and saw herself for a split second then moved it away. She couldn't tolerate seeing herself, knowing what she was. She lifted the mirror again and held her breath once more.

She saw a young girl, with very long jet black hair. Her skin was extremely pale, colourless. Her eyes were black and appeared hollow, sunken, as if there was no soul or life inside. Elladora stood up and walked away from Lupin, she was shaking. She dropped the mirror and felt cold tears running down her cheeks. She looked less human than she had imagined.

Elladora clutched her heart, she felt like it was going to burst. 'Miss Black? Are you alright?' Lupin asked. She could hear concern in his voice. All Elladora could do was nod, she didn't think her voice would work.

It took Elladora a while to compose herself. When she sat down her face was still wet. Lupin looked as though he was going to reach over and comfort her but he seemed to think the better of it. 'Where did you get it?' Elladora asked curiously. Lupin looked uneasy. 'I brought it in Knockturn Alley,' he said quietly while picking the mirror back up and placing it back inside his robes. Elladora looked at him in surprise. Lupin smiled slightly, 'I know it's not a good place but I was only passing through and I saw it in the shop window. I didn't know if it actually worked though.'

Elladora looked at Lupin but said nothing. She was surprised that Lupin had been anywhere near there, let alone walked through it. 'Miss Black, may I ask you something?' Lupin asked. Elladora nodded, she was sure he was trying to change the subject. 'Why do you dislike werewolves?'

Elladora just stared at him, she wasn't sure what to say or if he would even understand. 'I don't mean to be rude Professor, but I don't think it's any of your business,' she said. Elladora stood up and started to walk back towards the castle, 'Miss Black?'

Elladora turned around, 'What about your family?' Lupin asked. Elladora shook her head. 'I don't have one,' she said. 'Who raised you?' Lupin asked. 'Who do you think you are? Keep out of my life,' Elladora said angrily. She turned and hurriedly walked back to her dormitory.

When she walked in she went over to where her trunk sat, she kicked it as hard as she could. She forgot that the other girls were asleep at this time. Hermione poked her head out and watched Elladora. Elladora lay down on her bed, not bothering to get changed. She stared at the ceiling as more cold tears trickled down her cheeks.

The next day Elladora's first lesson was defence against the dark arts and she wasn't sure if she could face Professor Lupin after yelling at him. When she entered the classroom she realised she was late, everyone was already in the classroom writing from the blackboard.

She looked at Professor Lupin, 'I'm sorry I'm late sir,' she said. Lupin nodded, 'That's fine. Take a seat Miss Black; we're copying from the board.'

Elladora went to the seat in a dark corner at the back of the room and started working. When the bell rang everyone got up, packed and left. Elladora stalled for a moment. When most people left she walked to the front of the classroom. She couldn't help but notice that Harry was still in the room as well.

'Professor Lupin,' she said clearly. Lupin looked up at her, 'Yes, Miss Black. Is something wrong?' he asked. Elladora shook her head, 'No, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for last night, I didn't mean to yell at you.' Lupin smiled a little, 'Its fine. You were right; your past isn't my business. You should get ready for your next class.' Elladora nodded and left the room.

Elladora found that she liked most of her classes except for history of magic. The only person that Elladora spoke to was Dumbledore. She had of course talked to other people but it was never the same. Elladora thought it had something to do with her not being human. None of the students went near her unless necessary. Before she came to Hogwarts she was always alone, but now that she was around people she found she felt even more so.

After a few weeks Elladora couldn't stop thinking about the Forbidden Forest. She wanted to go in and have a look around. She felt like it called to her, that there was something she had to see or do.

One night when Elladora went for her usual walk outside she walked to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She stared at the tall trees for a while. Elladora turned around. She felt like she was being watched. She looked around but could see no one. She then looked towards Hagrid's hut, the light was one but she saw no silhouette of any kind. Elladora frowned, but she continued.

She took a few steps into the forest. She felt free.

After walking for thirty minutes Elladora stopped suddenly, she could hear a loud thundering noise. Elladora turned around and she could see about fifty centaurs on top of a small hill. Elladora's heart started thumping loudly in her chest, her fear and panic rising. She knew that centaurs hated vampires.

They all started to approach her slowly. Most stopped about ten feet from her. Elladora couldn't help but notice that they had her surrounded. Two centaurs moved a few more feet towards her. 'This is no place for you human,' a black one said. Elladora looked up into the centaur's eyes, 'Who are you calling human, centaur?'

The centaur standing next to the black one bent his head and took a closer look at Elladora, 'Bane, this one is no human, but a vampire.' Elladora looked around as the surrounding centaurs murmured amongst themselves. A few centaurs took out their bow and arrows and pointed them at Elladora's heart.

The centaur straightened and moved a step back. 'Why are you here vampire?' Bane asked. 'I was walking, exploring,' she said. 'But why here, in this forest?' Bane pressured. 'I am a Hogwarts student,' Elladora said looking straight at Bane.

The centaur next to Bane spoke, 'Liar. No vampire has ever been allowed to attend Hogwarts.' Elladora nodded in agreement, 'I know, I am the first,' she said firmly. The centaurs all murmured once again. The two centaurs in front of her took out their weapons as well, 'You are dangerous vampire. You must be stopped,' Bane said.

'I think you should reconsider what you're about to do.'

Elladora and the centaurs looked in the direction of the voice and saw Professor Dumbledore standing there with his wand by his side. He approached them and stood beside Elladora, but he did not look at her.

'Miss Black tells you truth and you condemn it?' Dumbledore asked amazed.

'This girl is not human,' Bane said. Dumbledore nodded, 'Yes I know, but she is also a Hogwarts student. I have allowed her to attend. Now you will let Miss Black and I leave peacefully,' Dumbledore said firmly.

A few of the centaurs seemed reluctant to comply. Bane looked at Dumbledore's wand, 'You threaten us?' he asked. Dumbledore shook his head gently, 'No, but you were just about to kill one of my students and a foal I might add. She meant you no harm, she didn't threaten you in any way and yet you were about to kill her.'

Elladora couldn't help but frown as she watched the scene before her. Did Dumbledore just call her a foal? Elladora felt like snickering but she knew it would be inappropriate. Elladora then looked at Bane who didn't seem to like being told what to do. Elladora tilted her head, well they were half horse after all, and maybe the centaurs still called their young that.

Bane turned and nodded to the others then looked back at Dumbledore, 'Very well Dumbledore. But this one will cause nothing but trouble and nothing can save you when it happens.'

The centaurs all turned and left together. Dumbledore turned to Elladora and looked at her, 'Follow me.'

When they reached Dumbledore's office, most of the portraits moved around to get a better look. 'Please take a seat,' Dumbledore said. Elladora knew she was in trouble now.

Dumbledore walked over to his desk and sat down, he looked at Elladora. Elladora looked back at him then looked away. She noticed that he looked tired, older somehow. He seemed disappointed in her. 'You know the forest is forbidden and yet you went in there, why?' Dumbledore asked.

Elladora shrugged, for the first time she felt lost for words. 'I kept having a...urge, a need to go in there. I knew I shouldn't have but...' she trailed off not finishing the sentence. She felt as though she could no longer look at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore watched as a tear slide down Elladora's face, 'Please do not leave the grounds again,' Dumbledore said. Elladora wiped her cheek and nodded. She took that as the sign to leave. Elladora walked to the door and opened it when a thought struck her, 'How did you know I was in the forest sir?' she asked curiously. 'Hagrid saw you enter the forest and he knows what the centaurs are capable of, so he called me.'

Elladora was about to leave when she stopped again. 'Professor,' she said slowly, 'did you know there are merpeople in the lake?' Dumbledore nodded but didn't say anything. Elladora waited, expecting him too. Elladora just nodded slowly, she wasn't sure why he wouldn't talk about them.

Elladora nodded and left Dumbledore's office. She had never felt this guilty before. Elladora had never understood what guilt was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Half way through the sixth year not much had changed for Elladora. She still felt alone and she still talked to no one. She had also not told anyone about her encounter with the mermaid. She didn't think anyone really needed to know. She found herself starting to trust Lupin, though it had taken some time. Which she thought could be a good thing considering she didn't trust werewolves.

One night when Elladora was sitting outside Lupin had joined her once again. They had had a few more conversations after since the first time, sometimes they talked about class, her school work and sometimes they didn't say anything at all.

'Miss Black, do you think you could tell me about your past, your family, or why you distrust werewolves?' he asked. Elladora looked into Lupin's eyes. 'I don't know why you're interested Professor,' she said.

'Are you part of the Black family?' he asked.

Elladora nodded, 'When I was born my mother was young and she didn't want me. I was raised by Orion Black.' Lupin looked at Elladora in surprise, 'Sirius Black's father?' he asked. Elladora just nodded.

'But Orion Black is deceased,' Lupin said. Elladora didn't look at Lupin but she shook her head, 'No, he isn't,' she said. Lupin seemed too amazed to say anything else.

'Like I said when I was first born my mother didn't want me so Walburga took me until I was bitten. After I was bitten she wanted nothing to do with me either. Than Orion took me and raised me.'

'Do you know where Orion is now?' Lupin asked. Elladora nodded but didn't say. 'Do you know who your real mother is?' Lupin asked. Elladora nodded again, 'Walburga told me on her deathbed.'

Elladora looked at Lupin and guessed his next question, 'I don't think it's important who she is,' Elladora said quietly.

'Why don't you like werewolves Miss Black?' Lupin asked, changing the subject.

Elladora took a deep and breath and she shivered slightly, she hated thinking about this memory let alone having to talk about it.

'I was bitten when I was about three years old, I didn't understand at the time. I hadn't realised what it meant. When I was about nine years old I was walking home from the library, which was just down the street from where I lived. It was dark and suddenly I could smell something behind me, like what I smelled when I met you. I turned around and I was suddenly pounced on. A werewolf had attack me, though he was in human form.'

Elladora stopped and took another deep breath, 'I screamed as loud as I could when it happened and after a few minutes I could hear Orion in the distance coming towards me. The werewolf lifted himself slightly and whispered to me that he would be back. Orion recognised him and told me about the werewolf when we reached home.'

Lupin kept his eyes on Elladora as she spoke, 'Who was the werewolf that attacked you?' he asked curiously.

'Fenrir Greyback.'

When Elladora said his name Lupin seemed to wince slightly, 'Something wrong Professor?' she asked gently. Lupin smiled faintly, 'Greyback is the werewolf that bit me as a child. How did he find you?' Lupin asked.

Elladora thought she felt something like pity for Lupin. 'I don't know, he said he had seen me hanging around the library, but what he was doing around where I lived I don't know.'

'Did he say anything else to you?' Lupin asked. Elladora nodded, 'He didn't say much. He said I didn't deserve to live, that all vampires should die.' 'Did he injure you at all?' Lupin asked. Elladora shook her head, 'No, I think it was more to scare me.'

'Was that the only time you saw him?'

Elladora shook her head again, 'No, he attacked me again when I was fifteen, which was last year. I was just walking around outside home and he jumped on me. He told me he had found me and had been watching me for a couple of weeks. He pinned me on my back and said I was going to die for troubling him. He was worse and scarier this time around. He told me he was going to rip me apart for making him search for me. He said that all vampires deserved to die. He scratched me on my shoulder. I still carry the scars. They won't heal.'

A cold tear trickled down Elladora's cheek. 'I just don't understand why he has a problem with me.' Lupin sighed, 'I have a theory.' Elladora looked at him waiting for him to explain. 'Well, you're a vampire and he's a werewolf, he can't infect you so maybe he thought it better to kill you.' Elladora thought about it for a moment, 'Maybe,' she said.

'Ever since then though I've never trusted any werewolf, if I smell one I walk in the other direction or move away from it.'

'Thank you for telling me this,' Lupin said softly.

Elladora sighed quietly and looked away, nothing more was said.

One evening during the second week of the Easter holidays, Professor McGonagall had told Elladora that Professor Snape wanted to see her, her first thought was that she had done something wrong. When she had reached his office she knocked on the door, 'Enter,' she heard a cold voice say. The voice sent a cold but wonderful shiver down her spine.

Elladora entered the office and closed the door behind her. She walked up to the desk and waited for Professor Snape. When he spoke he didn't look up at her, 'Miss Black, from what I have experienced in the classroom you know Occlumency?' he said. Elladora nodded, 'Yes sir.'

Snape stood and took his wand out of his pocket, 'Legilimens', he shouted at Elladora. Elladora didn't have any time to prepare herself for the sudden attack.

She could feel Snape going through her memories one by one, after what felt forever she heard herself scream and her body hit the ground hard.

'You remind me of Potter,' Snape said callously.

She looked at Snape for the first time with anger, 'I'm not weak Professor.' 'That's exactly what Potter said,' Snape said smirking.

Elladora made no move to take out her wand; she stood her ground never taking her eyes off Snape. Snape lifted his wand again, 'Legilimens,' he shouted at Elladora again. But this time Elladora was ready. After Snape cast the spell nothing happened, 'Legilimens,' Snape shouted again. But again nothing happened.

'You can do it after all,' Snape said. Elladora kept her eyes on Snape but said nothing. She was still very intrigued by him. Every time Elladora smelt Snape's scent it aroused her. 'Professor, what memories of mine did you see?' she asked.

Snape regarded her for a moment, 'I saw one of you when you were little you were with a man I know to be Orion Black, I also saw you talking to Walburga Black as she lay dying and I saw you being attacked by Fenrir Greyback,' Snape said softly.

For the first time Elladora took her eyes off Snape and closed them tightly, three of her worst memories all seen at once. 'What do you know of Orion and Walburga?' Elladora asked. Snape shrugged, 'Not much, I know they are, well were Sirius Black's parents,' he said uncaringly.

'Orion Black is still alive,' Elladora said. Snape's eyes narrowed, 'Oh really,' he said. Elladora nodded, 'I would know, the man raised me,' she said. Snape didn't react the way she thought he would. He smiled faintly.

'From your memories I learned that you're not really a Black,' Snape said. Elladora looked at Snape again, 'What are you talking about?' she asked. 'The memory of you talking to Walburga as she lay on her deathbed, she told you who your mother was.'

Elladora looked at him still, 'Don't...' she trailed off. 'Don't what? Tell who your mother is, I think Dumbledore should know that Bellatrix Lestrange is your real mother,' Snape said. Elladora thought he seemed to be enjoying this.

Elladora backed away from Snape's desk, she started breathing heavily. Snape said nothing to her as she left and walked quickly back to the common room. When she reached her dormitory she sat on her bed, when Snape told her he knew she felt like her heart stopped beating. She was scared about what was going to come of this.

Near the end of the Easter holidays Elladora received a note from Dumbledore,

_Miss Black,_

_Please come to my office later,_

_There are things we need to discuss,_

_Professor Dumbledore._

Later in the night, Elladora walked to Dumbledore's office. She looked at the door before opening it and sighed. She was sure that Snape told him about her past. She knocked on the door and entered the room. She couldn't see Dumbledore in the room.

Elladora looked around the room; she saw a phoenix sitting on a large perch near the window. She walked over to the phoenix. It looked at her, it moved across its perch to get closer to her. Elladora hesitantly stuck her hand out to stroke him.

'He's name is Fawkes.'

Elladora looked up a flight of stairs and saw Dumbledore at the top looking down, watching her. Elladora looked back at the phoenix, 'He's beautiful.' Elladora had never seen a phoenix before. She stroked Fawkes' head gently and he seemed to sing softly.

Dumbledore walked down from the stairs and sat at his desk. He gestured to the chair opposite while looking at Elladora, 'Miss Black, please take a seat.'

Elladora walked to the chair and sat down, she wasn't sure what to say.

'Miss Black, I think it's time for you to be honest with who you really are,' Dumbledore said gently. Elladora's eyes widened in surprise, 'Professor Snape told you?' she asked. Dumbledore nodded his head calmly. 'I would like you to tell me about your family,' Dumbledore said simply.

Elladora finally looked into Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes, she sighed. 'I was hoping no one would find out, but there was no hiding it from Professor Snape I know, he tested my Occlumency and I wasn't prepared the first time.' Dumbledore said nothing and continued to look at Elladora.

Elladora took a deep breath, 'I was raised by Walburga Black until I was bitten. Then Orion Black took care of me, and he is still alive today, though everyone believes him dead and I will not divulge where he is,' she said as calmly as possible.

'When Walburga was dying Orion said she wanted to see me, and she told me who my real mother was, though I hate to admit it. I am the daughter of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange,' Elladora said quietly, 'If you think best I will change my surname back.'

'Why did you not tell me this before?' Dumbledore asked concerned.

Elladora shrugged, for some reason she felt desperate to defend herself, 'I don't know. I didn't think it mattered.'

For the first time Elladora saw Dumbledore look at her gravely, 'Both of your parents are Death Eaters,' he stated.

Elladora took another deep breath, 'I know they are, but I'm not,' she said inaudibly.

Dumbledore stood up and so did Elladora, Dumbledore walked over to her and clasped one of his hands on her left arm gently; 'I need to know that you're on my side. I need to be able to trust you, I need your word,' Dumbledore said.

'I am on your side, I promise.'

* * *

Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When every student had returned back from the Easter holidays Dumbledore had an announcement to make, 'Many people believe, from rumours, that a vampire is attending Hogwarts this year and they would be correct. Many students in her year know her as Elladora Black, but that is not entirely correct.'

Elladora watched from the back of the Great Hall where she stood out of sight. She could hear that some people were shocked and some maybe thought Dumbledore was joking.

'Her real name is actually Elladora Lestrange. Nothing with this student will change except back to her real name. No one is to be under any illusion, vampires can be dangerous, but unless exceedingly provoked you will come to no harm. You must not fear Miss Lestrange. She is gentle and quite friendly and she deserves the same rights that everyone else is this room has. I trust Miss Lestrange; otherwise she would not be here. If your parents have any concerns they are to talk to me directly. Thank you. You may all go back to class.'

Elladora couldn't help but notice the slight panic in most students when her real surname was revealed.

When Dumbledore finished speaking Elladora slipped out of the Great Hall and proceeded to the Gryffindor common room.

When she reached the seventh floor she heard someone behind her, 'Is it true? Are you really a Lestrange?' the person asked. Elladora turned around and saw Harry and Neville.

Elladora nodded slowly unsure of the situation. 'Why did you lie about who you were?' Harry asked. 'Wouldn't you if both of your parents were feared Death Eaters?' Elladora asked back.

Neville had said nothing to Elladora; he seemed to stare at her. 'If you weren't a vampire you would look just like her,' Neville said inaudibly. Elladora looked at Neville, 'Maybe. I don't know what she looks like.'

Neville still kept his eyes on her. 'Is there a reason you're staring at me?' Elladora asked looking at Neville. It seemed to be the wrong thing to say, Neville took out his wand and walked closer to Elladora pointing his wand at her.

Harry grabbed Neville, but he shook him off, 'Neville, it won't do any good,' Harry said brashly. Elladora back away as Neville walked closer. Elladora took out her own wand but she wasn't near quick enough, 'Expelliarmus,' Neville shouted at Elladora. Elladora's wand shot out of her hand and landed twelve feet from her.

Neville walked closer and stood a few feet from Elladora, 'It was your family that drew my parents to insanity.' Elladora kept her eyes on Neville, 'I don't know what to say to that,' she said quietly. Neville seemed to get angry, he lifted his wand again, 'Locomotor Mortis,' he shouted at her.

Elladora felt her legs lock together tightly and she fell to the ground. She heard Harry yell Neville's name and rush forward, 'Hurting her won't do any good,' Harry said cogently to Neville. 'She didn't harm your parents, her parents did.'

Elladora looked up with Harry then back at Neville, there was no emotion in her eyes. Neville muttered the counter curse and walked away without looking back at Elladora. Harry watched Neville leave. He held a hand out to Elladora, 'I can get up myself thanks,' she said.

Harry shrugged and moved away, 'I was just trying to help.' 'You're always just trying to help, every time something happens with me you're there. Leave me alone,' Elladora said. Elladora picked up her wand and started to walk away, 'If I wasn't here that could have been worse and you couldn't defend yourself,' Harry said loudly.

Elladora turned around and looked at Harry, 'Always being the hero, aren't we Harry Potter?' Elladora said derisively. 'I'm not trying to be a hero,' he said defensively. Elladora looked at him sceptically and walked away.

When Elladora turned the corner she heard Snape's voice, she looked back into the corridor that she just walked out of, 'Annoy another student, Potter, and you'll have another detention.'

Elladora watched as an angry Harry glared at Snape then turned and just walked away. Snape then looked in her direction. Elladora winked and smiled at him and continued to the common room.

Elladora had only a few months until school was finished for the year. She hadn't made any friends, but she wasn't expecting to.

A few days after the holidays Dumbledore wanted to see her. When she entered his office she noticed that Fawkes wasn't there. Dumbledore was already sitting at his desk; he appeared to be making notes. She looked to the other side of the desk and saw Lupin standing there looking at her.

'I'm sorry to interrupt headmaster,' Elladora said quickly. Dumbledore shook his head quickly, 'No, you didn't. Come in and take a seat please.'

Elladora walked in; although she was a little more comfortable with Lupin she was still wary of him. 'I was wondering about your living conditions outside of Hogwarts,' Dumbledore said when he had finished writing.

Elladora frowned but answered the question, 'I live at a muggle orphanage.' Dumbledore seemed surprised by her answer, 'I thought you lived with Orion Black?' he asked. 'I did, but I told Orion if I left I wouldn't go back for fear of being followed,' Elladora said looking straight and Dumbledore.

'How do hide what you are?' Lupin interjected. Elladora looked at him, 'Well, Muggles don't believe in vampires, do they? They wouldn't believe it anyway.'

'What do you feed on?' Lupin then asked. Elladora kept her eyes on him, 'I don't feed on the other orphans, if that's what you're getting at,' she said annoyed. Elladora then looked at Dumbledore; she recognised the look he gave her.

'I'm sorry Professor; I didn't mean to be rude. I usually feed on animal blood,' she said calmly looking at Lupin. Lupin nodded, 'And that sustains you?' he asked. Elladora shook her head, 'Not really, most of the time I'm starving, and animal blood isn't the same.'

Lupin nodded and then looked at Dumbledore, 'Sorry for interrupting.' Dumbledore shook his head kindly, 'You didn't.'

Dumbledore looked at Elladora, 'Would you like to stay with a relative instead?' he asked. 'You mean Sirius Black,' Elladora said. 'You've heard of him?' he asked. Elladora nodded, 'Who hasn't?'

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, 'Yes, I have spoken to Sirius and he has agreed. He has a room set up for you and you can of course have your bottle with you.' 'Does he know I'm a vampire?' Elladora asked. Dumbledore nodded again, 'Yes, he knows. He doesn't know how you are related but I told him I wanted you together in the same room when he is told.'

Elladora nodded and sighed, 'What if he already knows?'

'How would he know?' Dumbledore asked. 'Harry Potter knows him, wouldn't he have told him?' Elladora asked. Dumbledore smiled, 'I have spoken to Mr. Potter and he has written to Sirius, but that was before he found out you were both related. I have asked him to keep this to himself for now.'

Elladora nodded, she felt there wasn't much more to say.

When the holidays arrived Elladora felt extremely nervous, she had never met anyone else family related besides Walburga and Orion. She hoped Sirius wouldn't hate her.

Elladora only had one surprise on the train ride back when the compartment door opened, 'Hi, may I sit with you,' Hermione Granger said sticking her head in the door. Elladora eyed her suspiciously, 'Why?' she asked.

Hermione smiled kindly and opened the door a little more, 'Well, I always sit with boys and sometimes they get annoying.'

'What about Ginny, she's a girl,' Elladora stated. Hermione smiled again and nodded, 'Yeah, but she spends a lot of time making out and fooling around with Harry.'

Elladora gestured to the seat opposite her and looked back out the window, Hermione grinned, 'Thanks,' she said sitting down opposite Elladora.

'It's dark in here,' Hermione observed. Elladora looked at Hermione, 'Of course it is.' Hermione's smiled weakened for a moment, 'Well, it should be almost dark when we get back to London anyway. Elladora still looked at Hermione but said nothing.

'Are you nervous?' Hermione asked. Elladora looked at Hermione, 'What about?' she asked back. Hermione hesitated for a minute, 'Aren't you going to Grimmauld Place?' Hermione asked. Seeing the confused look on Elladora's face Hermione cleared it up, 'Aren't you going to stay with Sirius Black?'

'How did you know about that?' Elladora asked curiously. Hermione looked away slightly and shrugged, 'Well, you and Sirius are related.' Elladora nodded and looked back out the window.

After half the journey not much else had been said. Elladora couldn't help but feeling like Hermione kept looking at her. Elladora looked at her, Hermione seemed to blush and look away, 'Is there something you want to ask?' Elladora asked.

Hermione shrugged, 'What's it like being a vampire?' she asked uncertainly. 'Want to find out?' Elladora asked with a gleam in her eyes. Hermione moved back a little, her eyes widening. 'N-Not really,' she said tensely.

Elladora smiled faintly for the first time in a while, 'I was kidding. I'm not allowed the feed on students.' Elladora took out her bottle and took a drink. Thinking about feeding got her excited. 'Does that have human blood in it?' Hermione asked.

Elladora nodded, 'Yes, it refills itself when empty.' Hermione looked at it closer, 'Wow, did Dumbledore give you that?' Hermione asked. Elladora nodded.

Elladora sighed slightly, 'Being a vampire is OK, when I'm alone,' Elladora said quietly.

Hermione just nodded and smiled kindly at Elladora.

'Was there another reason you came in here?' Elladora asked. Hermione shrugged yet again, 'I was hoping we could...you know...be friends,' she said timidly. Elladora's eyes narrowed, 'Why would you want that, you've never spoken to me before.'

'I thought you'd bite my head off or something,' she said honestly, 'you didn't seem interested in talking to people.'

Elladora looked at Hermione and nodded but didn't say anything. Elladora looked back out the window. She remembered reading the paper a few years ago about Sirius Black, when he had escaped from Azkaban. She didn't know anything else about him though. She hoped he would at least try to accept her.

Elladora looked down at her special bottle which she was still holding, it was graved with writing. She couldn't read any of it though; she figured it was a different language, though one she didn't recognise. The cup was gold and black. Elladora liked watching when it replenished itself, it seemed to glow brightly.

Elladora was intrigued about being friends with Hermione. For the rest of the train ride she didn't give Hermione an answer about being friends. Elladora had never had a friend before. The concept was foreign to her, she wondered if there was maybe a hidden agenda behind asking her to be friends. Elladora liked the idea, but it scared her. What would happen if she bit Hermione or worse?

When they arrived at the train station Elladora got out and followed Hermione. It was dark outside by the time they reached the end of the line. In the near distance she saw Professor Lupin. Hermione walked over to him and a group of other people. Elladora hesitated for a moment then walked over.

Lupin walked to her first, 'Hello Miss Lestrange,' Lupin said to her. Elladora looked at him and smiled faintly, 'Hello Professor.'

'Let me introduce everyone to you,' Lupin said. Elladora nodded. Lupin pointed to a young girl with bright pink spiky hair, 'That is Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be called by her last name only.' Elladora looked at Tonks, she was very pretty.

Lupin then pointed towards a man with long grey hair who had a bright blue magical eye in one socket. 'That is Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody,' Lupin said. Elladora looked at him. She was sure a magical would come in handy. Elladora had never seen one before though.

'That's Kingsley Shacklebolt over there,' Lupin said pointing to a tall, black wizard who was looking at her curiously. Elladora looked away from him quickly. 'That's Arthur Weasley over there,' Lupin said next. Elladora looked over. He was tall with red hair, going slightly bald though.'

Lupin then moved to his right a little and Elladora followed, 'And that's Bill Weasley, Arthur's eldest son.' Elladora thought he was handsome, well, for a human. He was tall and had long red hair which was tied back in a pony-tail. Elladora looked Bill up and down. He dressed very differently compared to the other wizards and witches on the station. Long black jeans, dragon-hide boots and he was wearing an earring with a fang dangling from it. For a split second Elladora wondered if he liked vampires at all.

'Tonks is your girlfriend?' Elladora asked. Lupin frowned at her then smiled, 'How did you know?' he asked. 'She keeps looking at you, like a lover would,' Elladora said. Lupin's eyebrows rose high and he seemed a little amused but he didn't say anything.

Elladora looked around at all the other people, 'Sirius not here?' she asked. Lupin shook his head, 'No, everyone still thinks he's a murderer, so he can't leave the house.' Elladora nodded while still looking around.

When they all arrived at Grimmauld Place Elladora looked at the house, it was black, old and looked a little rusted. When she entered the house it was dark as well, it was dusty and tarnished. Somehow the house felt familiar. Everyone walked into the kitchen but Elladora hung back for a moment. Lupin stood at the kitchen door, 'You should join us,' he noticed the look on Elladora's face; 'no one will judge you.'

Elladora took a deep breath and followed Lupin into the kitchen; she looked around the large rectangle table in the room. Elladora noticed Dumbledore, Moody, Tonks, McGonagall and others, but the one person that surprised her by being there was Professor Snape.

Lupin pulled out a chair; Elladora looked at it and walked over. She sat down; she could feel everyone's eyes on her. Elladora noticed a man with long black, unkempt hair moved forward in his chair to look at her, then he looked at Dumbledore, 'So how am I related to her?' he asked.

When it was asked Dumbledore then had the full attention of everyone in the room, except for Snape, who had his eyes on Elladora. 'Elladora is daughter of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange,' Dumbledore said simply. Most people in the room gasped. Sirius then looked at Elladora, 'You're my cousins daughter?' he asked. Elladora merely nodded.

After a few moments of silence Elladora looked at Sirius, 'I was raised by your parents, well your father mainly.' Sirius' eyes narrowed slightly, 'My parents are dead,' he said slowly. 'Your mother is.'

'My father's dead as well,' Sirius said firmly. Elladora shook her head, 'No, he isn't.'

Sirius was about to rise when Moody grabbed his arm and whispered something to him. 'Maybe Miss Lestrange would like to join the Order of the Phoenix Headmaster, she could be very _useful_,' Snape said, finally taking his eyes off Elladora and directing them to Dumbledore.

'She is too young,' Molly Weasley insisted, speaking up. Lupin sighed and rubbed his face, he seemed tired, 'She is the only vampire among us.'

'Can we trust her?' Sirius asked. 'Yes,' Lupin said. Moody moved forwards slightly, 'For now,' he said, his magical eye on Elladora. Lupin sighed again and looked around at the rest of the people at the table as he spoke, 'I can understand how people are feeling but Miss Lestrange can help us. We all have to trust each other here.'

Elladora looked around as everyone discussed her as though she was not there. After a while of listening Dumbledore spoke up, 'I think Miss Lestrange should be the one to decide what she wants to do.' Elladora looked at Dumbledore, 'What is the Order exactly?' she asked.

'It's a society of people dedicated to stopping Voldemort,' he said plainly, 'most people cannot join unless they are seventeen or older, but I would be willing to make an exception in your case.' 'Why?' Elladora asked.

'I believe you could be a lot of help to us, but only if you're willing to give it,' he said. 'If I wasn't a vampire, you wouldn't be asking me to join would you?' she asked bitterly. No one, including Dumbledore, said anything. Elladora got her answer. She stood up and walked outside. It was completely dark now, 'At least the sun is gone,' Elladora muttered bitterly.

After a few hours Elladora returned to Grimmauld Place. She looked around the area, something about it felt familiar. She had thought about what Dumbledore said, but she felt like she was being used for their personal use.

Elladora entered the house and walked back into the kitchen, Dumbledore was still there. Elladora walked over to him, 'Headmaster, I wish to join,' she said slowly.

Dumbledore summoned the Order and everyone stood around the table and watched, Elladora noticed that Harry and his friends were also present despite not being members.

Elladora stood opposite Dumbledore facing him, 'Elladora Lestrange, are you willing to join The Order of the Phoenix and help our cause?' Elladora looked into his eyes as he spoke. 'Yes'.

'Do you agree to keep whatever you may hear confidential and fulfil what could be asked of you?'

'Yes.'

'Are you willing to sacrifice everything you have, including your own life, should it come to that?'

'Yes.'

Suddenly Elladora could feel a surge of magic rush through her, 'Welcome to the Order,' Dumbledore said kindly. Elladora smiled at him faintly, 'Thank you.'

When the meeting ended, Lupin took Elladora upstairs and showed her to her room, which was next door to Sirius'. Elladora said goodnight to Lupin and was about to close her bedroom door when a huge crashing sound came from near the front door.

Suddenly Elladora heard a piercing screech coming from the hallway. Sirius and Lupin rushed forward to a large portrait which was covered with a sheet. It was billowing wildly and Sirius and Lupin tried to shut it. Elladora followed and realised the screeching was coming from underneath it. Most of the Order heard the commotion and came out to watch.

Elladora walked up and lifted the sheet, 'Miss Lestrange...'Lupin started.

The portrait suddenly went quiet. 'Walburga?' Elladora questioned.

The woman in the portrait looked down at Elladora and her eyes widened in recognition, 'Elladora,' Walburga said inaudibly, 'my dear.'

Sirius looked frantically between his mother and Elladora.

Walburga closed her eyes. She made no sound and said nothing else that night. Elladora walked away and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

In the morning when Elladora awoke she went downstairs. When she entered the kitchen the only person in there was Sirius. Sirius turned around and saw Elladora; she was wearing an over sized, long black cloak with the hood down. 'You look like a Death Eater dressed like that,' Sirius said. 'I don't want to die,' Elladora said coldly.

Sirius took his wand out and closed all the windows so the room was dark. Elladora muttered her thanks, 'I didn't want to bother you,' she said quietly. Sirius still looked at her, 'You haven't, though I thought most vampires slept during the day?' he asked. 'We do normally, but I can't sleep.'

Elladora sat at the table and Sirius joined her after a few minutes. 'You look like her,' he stated. Elladora looked at Sirius and shrugged, 'I don't know what she looks like.'

Sirius stood up, 'Follow me,' he said. Elladora stood and followed Sirius; they walked down the long hallway to a large drawing room. The room was almost bare, there was a table with matching chairs and an armchair sitting in the corner and the walls were blank.

Sirius walked over to the table and opened a draw; he took something out and walked back over to Elladora. He handed her a photograph. Elladora looked at it; it was of a young woman. She had long black hair, grey eyes and her skin was pale but she was beautiful. She looked to be about nineteen, she was standing with a man, who looked a little older. The man was tall than the woman and he had his arm around her. He had black hair and hazel eyes; he was pale too but as much as the woman.

Elladora looked up at Sirius, 'Is this my parents?' she asked. Sirius nodded, 'Yeah, before they went to Azkaban. The picture was taken just after they got married.' Elladora couldn't take her eyes off the picture. She thought her mother was beautiful, the long black hair, the shape of her eyes, she was stunning. Sirius was watching Elladora, 'You can keep it if you wish,' he said gently. 'Thanks,' Elladora said silently.

Elladora put the picture in her robes and walked over to a tapestry and looked at all the names on it; next to her father's name she saw another name, Rabastan. 'Is he my father's brother?' she asked Sirius. Sirius just nodded, he continued to watch Elladora.

Elladora suddenly felt like something in the room changed, and it was the atmosphere. Elladora straightened and looked at Sirius, 'Is something wrong?' she asked. 'You remind me so much of her, I get angry just looking at you,' he said silently. 'I'm not her; I'm her daughter,' Elladora tried to remind him.

'It doesn't matter, for some reason.' Suddenly Sirius strode across to Elladora and pushed her against the wall; he took his wand out and pressed it against her heart. He held Elladora by her neck but she didn't fight back. Elladora hissed slightly at him.

'I don't care what Dumbledore and Lupin thinks, I don't think anyone should trust you. Both of your parents are Death Eaters and I believe you will take the same path.'

'I'm not going to betray the Order,' Elladora gasped, she felt slightly light-headed. 'You will, you're just biding your time until you can get closer,' he whispered low to her.

Sirius lifted his arm about to curse her, Elladora hissed again and lowered her fangs; she was prepared to bite him if necessary. Before Sirius could do anything the door to the drawing room burst opened and Dumbledore, Lupin and Moody marched in.

'Sirius, let Miss Lestrange go and step away,' Dumbledore said firmly.

Sirius looked at Dumbledore sharply as though he was not going to obey, but after a few seconds he slowly and gently let go of Elladora and walked out of the room.

Lupin walked over to Elladora, 'Are you alright?' he asked. Elladora nodded. She put her fangs away and rubbed her chest. 'Were you going to bite him?' Dumbledore asked staring straight at her. Elladora shook her head and shrugged at the same time, 'He threatened me.'

Later that night as Elladora sat outside enjoying the night air she was joined by Hermione who sat next to her. Elladora looked up at the sky and loved how clear it was. 'I heard what happened earlier this morning with Sirius,' Hermione said. Elladora kept her gaze on the stars, 'So?' she said.

'Have you ever bitten anyone?' Hermione asked.

Was that worry Elladora heard in Hermione's voice?

'No, I haven't,' she said. 'Were you really raised by Sirius' father?' Hermione asked. Elladora didn't move, 'Yes.'

'Why did the portrait of Mrs. Black go silent when she saw you?' Hermione asked. Elladora finally took her eyes off the sky and looked at Hermione, 'You ask a lot of questions,' Elladora said. Hermione smiled slyly and looked away.

'I didn't mean to intrude,' Hermione said suddenly, 'just want to know you better.' Elladora regarded Hermione for a moment, 'I don't mind you asking questions, but don't ask something if you don't really want to know the answer,' she said unfalteringly. Hermione nodded her understanding.

'Tell me about her parents and life then,' Elladora said. Hermione smiled, 'You do want to be friends?' she asked hopefully. Elladora looked at Hermione, 'Yes, I would like to try.'

Hermione beamed, 'Well, my parents are Muggles and they're both dentists,' she looked at Elladora unsurely for a moment. 'I know what a dentist is,' Elladora said. 'Sorry. Anyway, my parents are happy that I'm a witch but sometimes they worry a lot.'

'Are you dating Ronald?' Elladora asked.

Hermione blushed and her cheeks went a deep pink, 'No, we're not dating. Do you fancy anyone at school?' Hermione asked quickly turning it. Elladora shook her head slowly, 'No.'

But deep down Elladora knew that was a lie.

'So, why did Mrs. Black go silent when she saw you?' Hermione asked again.

Elladora looked away. 'Walburga raised me until I was bitten, I was three years old. She said she couldn't have a vampire around. Orion then abandoned his prejudice against half-breeds, Muggles, and other dark creatures and took care of me. When I grew up he told me that he took one look at me and said he couldn't just walk away.'

Elladora looked at Hermione after speaking because Hermione went deathly silent, she had tears in her eyes. Elladora felt surprised.

'Is Orion still alive?' Hermione asked. Elladora just nodded. 'Then why haven't you told anyone where he is?' she asked.

'Because everyone thinks his dead, he doesn't want to be found. I swore to keep his location a secret and I'm not about to disclose it.'

'Does he know where you are now?' Hermione asked. 'Yes, he knows,' Elladora said softly.

A few days before returning to Hogwarts Elladora wanted to leave the house. Late afternoon she walked down stairs and saw Dumbledore, Lupin, and Kingsley Shacklebolt talking in the kitchen. Lupin spoke to her first, 'Is something wrong Miss Lestrange?' he asked.

'I would like to go to Diagon Alley, if possible,' Elladora said.

None of them said anything for a moment, 'You will need someone to escort you,' Dumbledore said firmly. Kingsley spoke up, 'I would be happy to escort her there and back, if it suits everyone.' 'Are you sure?' Dumbledore asked him. 'Yes, I have nothing planned anyway.'

'Is that alright with you?' Dumbledore asked Elladora. Elladora nodded, 'Yes that would be fine. Could we leave in half an hour?' she asked Kingsley. He nodded. 'Thank you,' Elladora said and left the room to get ready.

One her way back down the stairs she could hear Walburga muttering underneath the sheet. Elladora lifted it and looked up at Walburga, 'I never thought I would see you again.'

Walburga seemed uninterested, 'I never thought I lay eyes on you either vampire.'

'You loved me once and I'm part of the family whether you like it or not.'

'Maybe I did, but everything's changed.'

'How?' Elladora asked.

'You're a vampire, no longer human,' she said cruelly. Tears shot to Elladora's eyes before she could stop them. 'I sometimes wonder how Orion could stand you,' she said. Walburga's eyes widened, 'How dare you, he loved me. Get away from me vampire.'

Elladora put the sheet back over Walburga's portrait; she could never remember her being so cruel. Maybe over the years she just became bitterer. Elladora sighed and turned back to the stairs when someone caught her eye, Sirius was watching her. He heard every word. Elladora went back down to the kitchen.

When they left the house Kingsley decided it would be best to get there by side-along apparation. Elladora agreed and held on to his arm. When they arrived in Diagon Alley they arrived into a small Alleyway. 'What do you need?' Kingsley asked her. 'Some new robes and a new quill, and some ink,' she said. Kingsley nodded and followed Elladora closely.

When Elladora looked up she saw that it should be dark within a couple of hours. Even after stepping outside she felt a little weaker; even though the sun had already disappeared behind some low clouds.

When Elladora had finished it was completely dark, 'Could we stop for a drink?' she asked. Kingsley nodded and they entered the Leaky Cauldron. They took a seat in a corner and Elladora took her special bottle out and took a long drink from it.

'Are you alright, Miss Lestrange?' Kingsley asked in a whisper. Elladora nodded when she stopped drinking, 'I just need to sit for a moment, I feel exhausted.' Kingsley looked at her enquiringly, Elladora noticed. 'It wasn't completely dark when we left. I have trouble outside without the cover of darkness.'

'I thought sunlight killed you,' Kingsley said. Elladora looked at him properly for the first time, 'Dull light doesn't normally, it can though, but it makes you exhausted quickly though. Direct sunlight can kill, for some it can be instant.'

'You don't know much about vampires, do you?' Elladora asked him. Kingsley shook his head. 'What work do you do, besides for the Order?' Elladora asked. 'I'm an Auror,' he said. Elladora was a little impressed, 'Well, I'm glad you hunt dark wizards and not dark creatures,' she said. Kingsley chuckled.

'Compared to most people in the Order, I don't mind you,' Elladora said quietly, looking at Kingsley. Kingsley smiled at her. 'And why is that?' he asked. 'You're not like everyone else, well towards me anyway. I feel like people judge me too quickly,' she replied. Kingsley smiled at her and Elladora smiled back.

* * *

When Elladora was on the Hogwarts Express back to Hogwarts, she sat in a compartment which Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville. Luna seemed very interested in her but Neville looked at her coldly.

Elladora couldn't help but feel a little sickened when Harry and Ginny couldn't stop sucking each other's faces. Luna talked to Elladora spiritedly the whole way there. Elladora didn't mind, but she felt a little uncomfortable. Hermione kept giving her an apologetic smile.

When they entered the castle, Elladora walked to the stairs in the Entrance Hall, 'You're not joining us?' Hermione asked. Elladora turned back around and looked at Hermione and the others, 'No, I don't eat food. Dumbledore knows I won't be present,' she said.

* * *

When Elladora entered her dormitory, she felt exhausted. When she lay down on the bed she fell asleep almost immediately.

Near the end of their sixth year Elladora couldn't wait for it to be over. Two weeks before the end Professor Snape had wanted to see Elladora alone again. When she knocked at the door she heard the usual cold voice telling her to enter.

She saw Snape standing near his desk; he was putting on what looked like a travelling cloak. 'Did I come at the wrong time Professor?' she asked. Snape didn't look at her, 'No, you're coming with me,' he said in a low voice.

'I cannot leave the school Professor,' Elladora stated. Snape looked at her, 'I am aware, but there is something that must be done.'

Snape walked out of his office and Elladora followed him. They walked out of the castle and down to the gate. As soon as they exited Snape grabbed her arm and apparated.

When they landed on the ground Elladora fell and hit her head slightly. She gasped and grabbed her head. When she stood up she looked around, they were in a graveyard. Elladora walked over to one of the graves, it had the name Tom Riddle engraved on it.

'Wasn't Harry here two years ago?' Elladora asked. 'Yes,' Snape answered. Elladora turned away from it and looked to where Snape was standing. Snape was looking up at the sky; he seemed to be waiting for something. Elladora walked over and stood beside and looked up into the sky as well.

After a few minutes Elladora realised what Snape was waiting for. The sky grew darker, and huge circular shapes began to appear. They reached the ground and revealed themselves. Many people stood in a circle around Elladora and Snape.

They were all wearing long black cloaks that reached the ground and they had silver masks covering their faces. Not long after another figured appeared. He walked into the circle and stood facing Elladora and Snape. Snape lowered his voice so only Elladora could hear, 'That's the Dark Lord.'

When the Dark Lord stopped in the circle he lowered his hood, Elladora wasn't quite sure what to feel, she looked at him more. _"So this was Voldemort"__ she thought to herself_. She wasn't sure what to expect when seeing him but not this. He was pale and hairless, and his eyes were scarlet and slit, like a snake.

He took a few steps forward and looked at Snape then put his gaze upon Elladora, 'You bring me a vampire, Severus?' Voldemort said.

None of the Death Eaters in the circle moved or said a word. 'She is not just a vampire, my Lord. She has a connection to someone here,' Snape said.

After a few minutes nothing was said. 'Well?' Voldemort pressed. He was becoming impatient.

'Her name is Elladora Lestrange.'

After her name was said many gasps went around the circle. Even Voldemort himself seemed amazed; Elladora bet that didn't happen very often. Voldemort moved forward a little and looked more closely at Elladora. 'You're blocking your mind my dear,' he said softly.

'I'm not about to let you in,' Elladora said.

Suddenly one of the Death Eaters in the circle shrieked with anger, 'How dare you speak to him like that.' A Death Eater walked forward and took their mask off and lowered their hood, Elladora saw that it was her mother, Bellatrix.

Bellatrix glared at her, another Death Eater joined Bellatrix, and did the same thing. Elladora saw it was her father, Rodolphus.

'You never told me you had a daughter,' Rodolphus said to Bellatrix. Bellatrix continued to glare at her, 'She's your daughter as well,' she said lightly. Rodolphus just stared at her; he didn't seem to believe it.

Bellatrix wasn't finished, 'You're not supposed to be alive you little brat,' she said angrily. 'Sorry to disappoint you mother,' she said acrimoniously. Bellatrix took out her wand, but Rodolphus grabbed her arm, 'No, not like this.' Rodolphus walked over to Elladora and stood right in front of her.

He stroked her cheek gently with two fingers, 'Rodolphus,' Bellatrix screamed, 'step away from her and come here.'

Elladora looked into her father's dark eyes and he looked straight back. 'Father?' Elladora knew what was about to happen. 'I'm sorry,' Rodolphus said softly to Elladora, as he walked back to Bellatrix a cold tear slid down Elladora's cheek.

Voldemort watched the scene with some interest, 'Are you planning on joining us?'

Elladora shook her head, 'No, I'm a member of the Order.' Voldemort's evil face turned into a twisted smile, 'Don't you want to be by your parent's side?'

Elladora couldn't take her eyes off Rodolphus, 'I...I can't, I made a promise to...to Dumbledore,' she stammered, the tears still falling.

Voldemort laughed coldly, 'The old fool trusts _you_,' he said harshly. Many of the Death Eaters laughed and jeered at Voldemort's use of words. Elladora looked away; she could feel Snape's arm brushing against hers gently. Elladora left Snape's side and walked towards Voldemort. She stopped when she was only five feet away from him, the Death Eaters fell silent. 'You're not scared?' he asked.

Elladora shrugged, 'Should I be?' she asked back.

Snape was about to move towards Elladora but one look from Voldemort stopped him in his tracks. Voldemort pointed his wand at Elladora.

'Crucio.'

Elladora fell to the ground and writhed in pain, she wanted to like screaming at the top of her lungs but nothing would happen. She had never felt so much pain at once with that much intensity.

When it was over Elladora stayed on the ground, she curled her body up into a ball; she could hear her mother cackling with laughter. When Elladora managed to stand she saw Voldemort still pointing his wand at her. He walk close to her, Elladora could feel his breath on her face.

'Will you join us now?' he asked.

For the first time Elladora felt herself panicking, for the first time she wasn't sure which path to take. She felt confused. Elladora started to lift her left arm when she heard several cracking noises around the graveyard.

Elladora heard numerous shouts of, 'Stupefy', and when it happened Snape launched forward and grabbed Elladora, pulling her to the ground with him. Elladora pulled herself out of Snape's grip and ran after her parents. Snape tried to grab her again but missed.

When she caught up she stunned both of them and she said the counter-curse immediately. They both stood up and faced Elladora, anxiety clearly etched on their faces. Tears fell freely from Elladora's eyes once more. 'Go,' she said to both of them. Bellatrix and Rodolphus took heed and ran.

Elladora turned around and saw Harry rushing towards her, wand raised; he had his wand aimed for her parents. Elladora screamed and slashed the air around Harry with her wand. Harry cried out in pain and fell to the ground. He was holding his face which was bleeding from a deep cut.

Elladora turned back around in time to see her parent's apparate. Snape ran over and bent over Harry muttering as he used his wand. Harry became still and his arms now by his side. His skin had turned pale grey.

Elladora looked at the blood pouring from Harry's body and an urge came over her, she walked to Harry slowly. She lowered herself on to the grass beside Harry and extended her fangs, Snape didn't seem to notice her. But before she got any closer Moody came rushing towards her, 'Stupefy,' he shouted at her.

Elladora didn't feel anything else.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When Elladora awoke she found herself in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Elladora sat up in the bed and moved the curtain from around her bed; she could see four other people in beds. After a few minutes the doors to the hospital opened and Dumbledore walked in. He walked straight over to Elladora and sat down beside her bed.

'Do you remember what happened?' Dumbledore asked.

Elladora tried to think for a moment. She remembered meeting her parents for the first time, she let them escape. 'I remember Professor Snape taking me to a graveyard and the Death Eaters and Voldemort showing up. I met my parents. I let them go, and I was stunned.'

'It was Alastor that stunned you, he thought you were about to bite Harry,' Dumbledore said ominously.

Elladora turned her head away from Dumbledore, 'I was.'

'Is he alright?' Elladora asked. Dumbledore nodded, 'He'll be fine. He lost a bit of blood, but he'll be fine.'

'I'm sorry,' Elladora said now looking at Dumbledore. 'I'm not the one you should be apologising to, but I am a little disappointed that you let your parents go.'

Dumbledore stood and left before Elladora could say anymore.

* * *

When Elladora left the hospital wing it was almost midnight. She walked straight to the common room. When she entered she only saw Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny in there. Elladora looked at Harry, he looked a lot better.

Hermione stood up and whispered to her friends. Hermione, Ron and Ginny went upstairs. Harry stood up as well but he didn't move. Elladora walked over, 'I'm...sorry,' she said quietly.

Harry said nothing, just stared at her, 'I didn't mean to hurt you...'

'You let them escape!' Harry shouted at her.

It wasn't quite how Elladora thought he would react. 'They're my parents,' she said inaudibly. Harry didn't seem convinced. 'I know you hate my mother, but would you have done any different?'

'You don't know them,' Harry said shortly.

'I know. I don't know why I did it, but it wasn't the right time.'

Harry snorted and Elladora sighed impatiently. 'I don't need this from you,' Elladora hissed quietly. Elladora walked to the stairs.

'What's going to happen next time?'

Elladora stopped and looked at Harry again confused.

Harry walked past her and went up to his dormitory. Elladora wasn't sure what to do or say. When she entered her dormitory Elladora saw that Hermione was still awake, she was sitting on her bed, she appeared to be waiting.

Hermione looked at her as she entered the dormitory. Elladora walked over to her bed and got changed. 'Harry will forgive you,' Hermione said in a low voice.

'I don't need his forgiveness, and I'm not asking for it.'

Elladora looked at Hermione, had she been crying? Hermione sighed heavily and laid on her bed, she closed the curtains. Elladora stared at the place that Hermione was just a few seconds ago. Maybe it would have been better if she had never come here.

* * *

When Elladora got up in the morning Hermione opened the dormitory door to leave, 'Hermione?' Elladora said clearly. Hermione turned around and looked at Elladora, 'Yeah?'

'I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for how I spoke to you last night.'

Hermione smiled, 'Its fine, a few people are on edge after our ambush.'

Elladora frowned, was Hermione there as well? Elladora looked at the door still even though no one was there. Elladora sighed. But Harry was there, so his friends must have been too. Elladora wondered how many members of the Order were there and if any of them were injured. Elladora didn't know about the ambush, it made Elladora wondered how many people knew about that as well.

Hermione left the room and Elladora was in there alone. She took her wand out and made it completely dark. She took her bottle and drank from it. For some reason, she felt light-headed, confused even. Elladora took one step forward and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Everything went black.

* * *

When Elladora woke up she saw that she was in the hospital wing again. This time she saw Lupin sitting beside her bed. 'Feel any better?' Lupin asked. Elladora rubbed her head, 'What happened?'

'You fainted,' Lupin said simply.

'Why?' Elladora asked.

Lupin shrugged, 'I don't know. Have you been drinking blood lately?' he asked. Elladora nodded, 'Of course, it keeps me alive.'

'Did anything unusual happen?' he asked. Elladora shook her head. 'Well Dumbledore thinks you should take it easy for a while. He wants you to stay here until Madam Pomfrey says you can leave.'

Elladora moaned slightly, she didn't like the thought of staying here for too long. After Lupin left Elladora tried to sleep but she knew sleep was far away. Why had she fainted? Was there something wrong with her?

When it had turned dark outside Elladora decided to go for a small walk, she felt fine, she wasn't sure why anyone was worried. When she reached the grounds she looked up. It was a clear night and the stars were shining brightly.

When she reached the grounds she stopped, a question suddenly hit her. She entered the castle and walked to Professor Snape's office. When she knocked on the door she got the usual cold 'enter'. When she entered she could tell he was marking some essays.

She stood in front of his desk not saying anything. After a while he looked up, 'Is there something you want?' he asked impatiently. 'Why did you take me to the graveyard?' she asked. 'So you could meet your parents.'

'Did you know the Order had planned an ambush?' she asked. Snape nodded but didn't expand. 'Why didn't you tell me?' she asked. 'Professor Dumbledore asked me not to; he wanted to check where your loyalties lie.'

'What did you tell him?' she asked. Snape continued with his marking, 'I told him that you are loyal and on his side.'

'But that's a lie, you saw what happened,' Elladora said quietly.

'All you had to do was resist him once, and you did.'

Elladora wasn't sure what to say. She just stared at Snape, had he really lied for her? She still couldn't think of anything else to say. She left and walked back slowly to her dormitory.

* * *

During her last week of her sixth year Elladora had fully recovered and couldn't remember when she last felt better.

On her third last night Elladora walked outside as usual and enjoyed the cool night air. She thought she heard rustling in the bushes nearby but could see nobody. Suddenly the noise got louder and the intruder revealed himself. But before Elladora could react she heard, 'Stupefy.' A flash of red light hit Elladora square in the chest and she fell hard to the ground.

When Elladora opened her eyes, she felt a little disoriented. She wasn't sure where she was. It was dark and cold. She felt colder than usual. She looked down and she gasped slightly. She was only wearing her black bra and undies, the rest of her clothes had been removed.

When her eyes had finally adjusted she realised she was in the dungeons. It was still dark though. The only light was coming from a person's wand which was sitting on a table in the corner of the room. Elladora spotted her clothes lying on the back of a nearby chair.

Elladora tried to move but found that she was bound to the wall by a thick black rope. She struggled again but her efforts seem to be in vain. 'That won't help,' said a voice.

Elladora looked up and she saw Draco walk out of the dark shadows in a corner. 'It might make the rope tighter.'

'Let me go Draco,' she said through gritted teeth. Draco smirked, 'Or what? Going to bite me?' Draco asked mockingly.

'You can't do much tied up like that, you look great though,' he said softly.

Elladora felt disgusted, 'What do you want?' she asked. Draco smiled, 'Isn't it obvious, I want you.' 'Why?' she asked confused.

'Like I've told you before, you're pretty sexy for a vampire. I want to have you first.'

Draco walked over to Elladora and stroked her stomach with a pale hand. Elladora breathed in shakily. Draco moved his body close to Elladora's. He kissed her neck gently. Elladora tried to shake him off, 'Get off me,' she half shouted.

Draco moaned slightly, 'Makes me want you even more,' he breathed into her neck. Elladora could feel herself panicking. She didn't know what to do.

Draco walked away from her and removed his shirt. Elladora looked at his body; he was pale, but not bad looking. His chest was slightly musclier; Elladora guessed it came from playing Quidditch. She looked away she didn't want to have those thoughts while trying to resist him.

Draco walked back over to Elladora; he was still wearing his pants. He pressed his body into her more forcefully this time. Elladora could feel an unwelcome hardness down below. Draco bent down her body, feeling her on the way. He licked her tummy and worked his way up.

Elladora hissed and saw Draco freeze. Elladora lashed out with her head towards Draco's neck but Draco was too quick for her. Draco took many steps back from her and looked at her in shock. 'You tried to bite me,' he stated. 'You're trying to rape me,' Elladora retorted.

'I prefer to call it love, lust even.' Draco moved to where his wand was and picked it up. He walked back close to Elladora. She kept her eyes on the wand, scared of what Draco was about to do. There was a loud bang that issued from his wand and a puff of smoke. Elladora frowned. For a moment she thought nothing had happened to her, until she tried to speak.

Elladora couldn't open her mouth and she could make no sound. She tried again. Nothing happened. It was as if her lips had been stuck together with super glue. Elladora was panicking even more now. If she could no longer open her mouth she had no chance of biting Draco or defending herself.

'Now pretty one, you can't bite me,' Draco said. Elladora struggled against her ropes again even though she knew there was no use. Draco smiled evilly as he looked at Elladora. He lifted his wand again but this time to his shoulder. Elladora frowned, what was he doing?

She watched as Draco made a small cut into his skin which began to bleed. Elladora whimpered. She wanted a taste. As she watched his red blood trickle down his pale skin Elladora felt tears come to her eyes. She wanted some. She struggled again the ropes much harder than last time trying to break free.

Draco walked over to her and stood an inch from her. Elladora could smell the blood. She wanted it, needed it. Draco moved his arms around Elladora's back and he gently unclasped her bra and let it fall gracefully to the stone floor.

Elladora took in a sudden, sharp breath. Her nipples immediately went hard from the hit of sudden cold air. Draco put his hands on Elladora's waist and his mouth went straight for her left breast. She could feel him greedily sucking the nipple. Elladora looked down and watched him for a moment. She could feel his lower body grinding against her leg.

As he continued to suck and change breast every few minutes she felt one of his hands move down her body. It grazed over her stomach and hit the top of her groin. Elladora suddenly felt like there was no way out of this and that she was stuck here until Draco got what he wanted.

She felt his hand move her underwear down slightly. His hand was about to touch between her lips when the door opened with a thundering bang. Elladora and Draco looked up in surprise and saw Professor Snape charging in looking angry.

Snape pointed his wand at Draco and yelled, 'Petrificus Totalus.' Draco froze and fell to the floor with a dull thud. Snape turned his back to Elladora and pointed his wand at her. A towel came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Elladora's body firmly. Snape then walked over to Elladora and stood underneath her. He realised the roped holding her and Elladora dropped, but Snape caught her and sat her down in his desk chair.

Elladora leaned back into it and she let her head roll against the back of it. Elladora then looked at the floor where Draco's body lay. She then looked at Snape who was contacting someone using his patronus, which was a doe, Elladora thought it was beautiful. After five minutes Professor Dumbledore came into the room along with Professor McGonagall at his side.

Elladora could feel her breathing quicken. Once again she felt a little dizzy and light-headed. She watched the scene as though it was in slow motion. Her vision was becoming blurry. Elladora could see Dumbledore and McGonagall rush over to her to see if she was OK. When they reached her side she felt herself faint and everything had again gone black for her.

* * *

When Elladora came to she was laying once again in the hospital wing. She looked around; this time there was no one at her bedside. The room was dark, Elladora thought maybe for her benefit. She could hear Madam Pomfrey bustling around the room but she couldn't see what she was doing. Elladora looked at her bedside table and saw her bottle sitting there.

After a couple of hours Elladora saw Hermione enter the room and she slowly walked over to where Elladora lay. Hermione sat down and looked at her. 'How do you feel?' she asked softly. Elladora felt surprised, did she know?

'Do you know what happened?' Elladora asked. Hermione nodded her head slowly. She looked as though she wanted to be anywhere but here. 'I don't know all the details but yeah.'

Elladora looked at Hermione still not knowing what to say. 'Dumbledore told me he wants to see you in his office when you're ready to leave,' Hermione said. Elladora just nodded and Hermione got up and walked out of the hospital wing.

Elladora felt horrible, even her only friend couldn't look at her properly. When Elladora left the hospital wing it was dark outside, Elladora felt surprised that she had been asleep for almost twenty-four hours. Elladora picked up her bottle and she went straight to the Headmaster's office and knocked. She heard a soft, delicate 'Enter'. When Elladora walked in Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and Professors Snape, McGonagall and Lupin were standing to one side.

'Please take a seat Miss Lestrange,' Dumbledore said gently. Elladora walked forwards and sat down in the chair opposite. 'I am sorry for what happened to you. It should never have occurred and it is despicable that it did,' Dumbledore said firmly.

Elladora nodded her understanding, 'What will happen to Draco?' she asked. Dumbledore glanced at Snape and he seemed to incline his head slightly. 'Since he is in Professor Snape's house he will get to decide what will happen with him unless you think it not fair.'

Snape stepped forward slightly and looked at Elladora, 'I was thinking I could either suspend him for a period of time or send a letter home or give him six months detention.' Elladora thought about it for a moment, 'I prefer the latter,' she said. Snape nodded his head slightly and moved back with the other Professors.

'Are you sure about that?' asked Dumbledore. Elladora nodded then looked at Snape again, 'Also Professor, thank you for helping me. I'm fortunate that you showed up when you did.' Snape looked at her in slight surprise, 'You're welcome,' he said inaudibly.

'Do you have something to say Mr. Malfoy?' Dumbledore asked. Elladora looked around in surprise. She didn't know Draco was present as well, she didn't see him when she entered. Draco was standing in the corner. His face was pink. He looked humiliated, embarrassed. He stepped forward and mumbled, 'I'm sorry,' to Elladora.

McGonagall spoke up, 'I think you can do better than that Mr. Malfoy,' she said sternly. Draco's cheeks went a deeper pink. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong,' said Draco a little more clearly. McGonagall nodded her approval. Elladora still just looked at him she had nothing to say to him. 'Is there anything you would like to say to him Miss Lestrange?' asked Dumbledore.

Elladora shook her head, 'No, I have nothing to say to him,' she said looking at Draco coldly. Dumbledore nodded, 'Very well, Mr. Malfoy you may leave.' Draco walked to the office door as fast as he could and left the room.

Elladora looked back at Dumbledore. 'Is that all sir?' she asked. He shook his head, 'Just one more thing. Have you been feeling alright lately? I've heard reports of you fainting a few times.'

Elladora shrugged, 'I feel fine sir. It's just; I am used to being a vampire, but not in a confined place. I know Hogwarts is huge but before I came here I was…free and unhinged. I feel a little restless,' she said. Elladora suddenly felt unsure of herself.

'Are you anxious at all?' Dumbledore asked. Elladora shrugged again, 'I don't know. A little, I guess. Sometimes I feel like I'm going to do something that I'll regret.' Elladora felt even stranger. She didn't usually just tell people how she felt but then thought it could unsafe if she didn't and then she ended up hurting someone.

When Elladora stopped talking no one else spoke. 'Is that it?' Elladora asked again. Dumbledore nodded, 'Yes, thank you for coming here; it could not have been easy.' Elladora nodded and walked to the door, but then she stopped, 'How many people know what happened?' Elladora asked looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's face looked grave, 'Only the teachers and your friend Hermione. I am sorry for telling her but she was extremely worried about you.' Elladora nodded slightly, 'That's fine. Goodnight Professors.' They all nodded to her politely and Elladora left the Headmaster's office.

She walked back towards the Gryffindor Tower. A sudden thought came to Elladora as she walked, how did Snape know what was happening? Did he hear something? Could he not find Draco and he just happened to come to that solution?

Elladora had started to notice how her mind seemed to linger upon Professor Snape. When she was bored or wanted something to do, he always seemed to come floating into her mind.

When Elladora reached the Gryffindor tower only Harry and Ron remained the common room. They both looked up to see her enter. Elladora looked the clock that hung over the fireplace. It was almost midnight. Elladora didn't realise it was so late. She walked past Harry and Ron without a word. Both of their eyes followed her while she past and disappeared up the stairs.

When Elladora entered her dormitory she could see Hermione sitting on her bed. She appeared to be waiting for her. Hermione stood up and hurried towards Elladora. Her face was wet, had she been crying again? Hermione hugged her and Elladora patted her on the back softly. 'I didn't mean to find out about what happened to you, but I was really worried,' she said quickly.

Elladora held a hand up, 'Hermione, calm down. It's fine. I'm fine.' Elladora walked over to her bed and she could hear Hermione behind her, 'What about what Draco did?' she asked. Elladora sighed, 'I can't change what happened. He is in trouble however and he was forced to apologise. I am a little upset but there isn't much I can do about it.'

Hermione seemed to be holding her breath and she hugged Elladora again then looked at her in the eyes, 'I promise I'll keep it to myself and if there's anything I can do…' she trailed off. Elladora smiled faintly, 'I'll keep that in mind.' Hermione smiled slightly as well and walked back to her own bed.

Elladora laid down and looked up at the ceiling. So many things had happened since coming here. Many times she thought it a mistake, other times she was happy it had happened. But too many things seemed to be going wrong. Elladora closed her eyes, and as she fell asleep all she could see was Snape again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

As Elladora sat on the train back to King's Cross she sat in a compartment with Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville. Elladora was unusually looking forward to the summer holidays. She was quite OK with getting away from school for a while. The compartment they were sitting in was made dark for Elladora's benefit.

After a while Elladora couldn't help but notice how often Luna kept staring at her. Elladora looked over at her and saw that she was smiling at her; Elladora smiled back at her faintly and turned her head to look out of a slit in the curtain. She could feel the slightest heat coming from outside. It hurt a little but not enough to make her cry out in pain.

Half-way towards the station Elladora looked around at the others for a moment and noticed that Luna was still staring at her. Elladora breathed deeply, 'Is there something you wanted to ask?'

Luna shrugged and nodded slightly at the same time, 'Can you eat normal food?' she asked. 'Yes I can though I don't need to. I don't much like the taste either,' Elladora replied.

Luna smiled at her more, 'Do you know other vampires?' she asked. Elladora shook her head, 'No I don't know other people of my kind.' Luna seemed genuinely surprised by her answer.

'Do werewolves and vampires hate each other? Like they sometimes do in Muggle movies?' Luna asked. Elladora wondered how many questions Luna had inside her head ready to ask. Elladora felt amazed that Luna had ever watched a Muggle movie let alone ask her about something that is fiction. 'Depends on the individual,' Elladora said still looking at Luna.

'If a werewolf attacked you could you defeat him?' Luna asked. Everyone in the compartment seemed shocked by Luna's questions and of how calmly she asked them but no one said anything against them. They all just looked at Elladora as curiously as Luna did though. 'No, I don't think I could defeat one,' Elladora said simply.

'Even if they're in human form?' Ron asked suddenly. Elladora looked at Ron; she hadn't expected him to say anything at all. He had never said anything to her since the incident in the library with Draco. Elladora regarded him for a moment, 'With my wand, of course I could; but not many vampires are allowed to or choose to carry a wand. You have to realise that a werewolf in human form is strong as well just not as vicious. I could also bite him but it might kill us both.'

'How would it kill you both?' Luna asked. Hermione cut in and answered this time. 'Because their blood is already tainted,' Hermione said in her usual know-it-all tone, 'vampires and werewolves can't infect each other. It would be like a cat trying to turn a human into a cat just by biting it.'

Hermione then just suddenly realised what she said and how she said it. She looked at Elladora quickly, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so blunt.' Elladora shook her head. 'No, it's fine. It's the truth anyway,' she said slowly.

Luna seemed satisfied after her questioning and Elladora looked back through the slit in the curtain, but it didn't last long. 'Why do you carry a wand though? In the wizarding world I thought vampires were considered non-magical wizards?' she asked.

When Luna asked the question it seemed to shock Hermione more than Elladora. 'Luna, I think Elladora might have had enough questions,' Hermione said quietly. Elladora said nothing but looked at Luna. She had an extremely innocent look about her. Elladora thought it amazing.

Ginny seemed to look at Elladora with as much dislike as Neville did. 'Does it scare you?' Ginny asked. Elladora looked near the compartment door to look at Ginny who sat next to Harry, 'Does what scare me?' Elladora asked.

'Being a vampire? You know being an unpredictable, blood-thirsty, vicious, sadistic, inhuman, violent creature. Able to attack any human around you at anytime with no warning,' Ginny said coldly. Most people in the compartment gasped at Ginny's words and coldness. 'Ginny…'Hermione started but Elladora held up her hand, 'It's OK Hermione. She's entitled to her opinion of me. And no, it doesn't scare me.'

'Do I scare you?' Elladora asked Ginny.

Ginny shifted in her seat slightly, 'No,' she said defiantly but Elladora could hear her voice shake slightly. Elladora watched as Harry looked at Ginny and shook his head at her in a way that Elladora thought might be a don't-provoke-her look.

Elladora then considered Harry. They weren't friends, but they didn't seem to have much to argue or even talk about. When they reached King's Cross station it was late afternoon but surprisingly it was still sunny outside. Elladora hesitated before following the rest of them. Elladora put her trunk onto the seat and took out her black cloak.

Hermione stopped as well and noticed what Elladora was doing. She grabbed Harry's arm, 'Harry, could you give Elladora your invisibility cloak?' Hermione asked him quietly. Harry's eyebrows raised and Hermione sighed. 'She isn't going to steal it Harry. She's going to Grimmauld Place and you'll be there in a few days and she can give it back to you then. She can't go outside, she'll die, and I don't think you'll need it at the Dursleys'.'

Harry silently agreed after a bit of thought and took it out and gave it to Hermione. Hermione thanked him and walked over to Elladora, 'Harry said you could borrow this,' Hermione said. Elladora looked at it, 'What is it?' she asked. Hermione seemed surprised that she didn't know what it was. 'It's an invisibility cloak. It's sunny outside and it should protect you, at least for a little while.'

Elladora nodded and took the cloak from Hermione, 'Thanks,' she said to Hermione quietly. Elladora slipped it around her and walked outside the compartment door where Harry and Ron were waiting. Elladora moved her head outside of it and looked at Harry and said quietly, 'Thanks Harry.' Harry smiled at her faintly.

Elladora covered herself and walked out to the platform. When Elladora reached outside she could feel the sun but she felt no pain. Elladora wondered if Hermione did something to the cloak so that it would protect her. She stopped Lupin on the platform waiting and Elladora walked over to him. Lupin looked beside him as though he heard something, he frowned.

'Hello Professor,' Elladora said still covered by the cloak. Lupin frowned more, 'Miss Lestrange?' he asked confused. 'Yes,' she said. Lupin understood, 'I wondered how you were going to get outside. Harry lent you his cloak?' he asked. 'Yes,' Elladora said. 'Does it hurt at all?' Lupin asked.

Elladora tried to feel herself but it felt like it wasn't working, she suddenly felt like she was being crushed. Elladora wasn't sure if it was because of the sun and being outside, despite being covered. She felt like her body was going numb. 'I feel fine,' she said shakily. Lupin instantly didn't believe her. Lupin walked over to some of the other Order members and talked to them quickly.

He walked back over to Elladora and bent down, 'Follow me, I'm taking you to Grimmauld Place now.' Elladora frowned, 'Why?' she asked. Lupin took his wand out and sighed, 'Because you can't stay in this heat and you know it.'

Lupin picked up Elladora's trunk walked through the barrier back to platforms nine and ten and Elladora followed. 'Are you here?' Lupin asked in a hushed voice. Elladora walked over and stood next to him, 'Yes,' she said. Lupin jumped but then chuckled slightly.

He walked outside of the station and down towards a back alley. He made sure Elladora was with him, 'Miss Lestrange, take my arm,' he said. Elladora did as she was told and they apparated. Elladora felt like her lungs were losing air and that she was pulled into a crushing darkness. She wondered if this was what dying felt like.

When they arrived at Grimmauld Place Lupin opened the door immediately with his wand. Lupin walked in first and made the other rooms dark. Elladora walked in and closed the door behind her. Elladora went into the living and sat down on the lounge. When Lupin came into the living he put Elladora's trunk down and then charmed the trunk and it went off upstairs itself.

'How do you feel now?' Lupin asked. Elladora didn't look at him, 'Better,' she said quietly. 'Is there anything you need?' he asked. Elladora shook her head. Lupin sighed lightly and looked around. 'When do you turn seventeen?' he asked. Elladora looked towards the hallway. 'On October thirty-first.' Lupin seemed to find it amusing.

Elladora rolled her eyes, 'I know, I know,' she said softly. Lupin shook his head, 'I'm sorry I didn't mean-.' 'Its fine,' Elladora interrupted. Lupin nodded, 'I need to get back to Tonks and help with the others, will you be OK here alone?' he asked. Elladora nodded, 'Of course.'

Lupin didn't say anything else. He seemed to linger a little before leaving. Elladora looked at him. Lupin looked greyer in the hair and he seemed fatigued. Elladora watched Lupin leave. Elladora went upstairs to her trunk and she took out her bottle and took a drink from it.

Elladora loved having a bottle full of human blood that would replenish itself when empty, but somehow Elladora felt as though it wasn't becoming enough. Sure she was getting fed and well but it was missing something. Elladora often wondered what it would be like to actually sink her teeth into someone's soft, supple skin.

To actually taste the blood coming straight from the person's artery or veins; to actually feel the warm blood inside her mouth and on her teeth. Elladora hated that she would never have that feeling, never get to experience that.

Elladora had three months until going back to Hogwarts. She couldn't think of anything to do to pass the time. Elladora looked up; she could hear a small whimpering noise. Elladora walked into the hallway and looked up to the second landing and she could tell where the noise was coming from. Elladora walked up to the second landing and moved the long curtain covering the portrait of Mrs. Black.

Elladora looked up at the woman, 'Hello Walburga,' she said softly. Walburga looked down at her and her nose wrinkled. 'What do you want?' she asked coldly. Elladora decided it was the best time to ask, 'Why did you really reject me? Was it just because I was bitten?' she asked. For a split second Elladora wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

'You were bitten,' was all Walburga said. 'That doesn't change who I am,' Elladora said a little defensively. 'Yes it does,' said Walburga callously. 'You must have wanted me before I was bitten and you may have even loved me. Why would you hold it against me when I had no control over it?' she asked.

Elladora was too consumed to notice that the front door opened that someone walked over to the bottom of the stairs and listened. Walburga noticed nothing either.

Walburga sighed a little, she seemed sad. 'I did l-love you,' she said softly, Walburga looked a little pained at having to say it out loud. Elladora felt tears burn in the back of her eyes. How long had Walburga kept this to herself? Why hadn't she said anything before?

'I hated that Bella abandoned you. I hated that she could just leave you like she did. I never got the chance to tell her or you for that matter,' she said quietly.

Was that regret Elladora heard in her voice?

'I never thought I would see you again either?' Walburga said looking at Elladora in the eyes. 'I wish I could go back and change things. Make them different with you. I should have protected you so that this may never have happened to you. I never saw you again.'

Walburga looked away from Elladora and closed her eyes. Elladora looked up and the tears had now welled up in her eyes, 'Walburga?' there was no answer. She kept her eyes close, ignoring everything. 'Walburga?' Elladora said again. Again there was no response from Walburga. Elladora took a deep breath and decided to say what she wanted to say.

'I don't hate you. I never did. I was just upset that you abandoned me when I was bitten. I always wanted to know why. I wish I was able to see you again,' Elladora touched the portrait, 'and touch you but this is as close as I will ever get again. I loved you as well.'

Elladora covered the portrait back up and walked back down the stairs. She stopped when she saw Sirius. 'What are you doing?' Elladora asked. Sirius kept his eyes on her, 'Listening to your conversation with my mother,' he said. Elladora looked at Sirius coldly and walked back into the kitchen. Sirius followed.

'Where were you anyway?' Elladora asked suspiciously, 'I thought you couldn't leave the house?'

Sirius shrugged and looked away, 'Didn't…really go anywhere…'

Elladora's eyes went narrow as she stared at him then decided it wasn't really any of her business.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Elladora found herself sleeping during the day, most days. She felt as though she was an inconvenient being there. That everyone else had to be in the dark during the day if she wasn't sleeping.

Harry didn't arrive at Grimmauld Place until after three weeks. Elladora wasn't sure why but then again she didn't really care. She took Harry's cloak from her room and walked to the one he slept in. She knocked on the door but there no reply. Elladora thought she would just leave it on his bed. She opened the door and immediately wished she hadn't.

She saw a naked Harry lying on top of a naked Ginny, moving together, in his bed. Elladora gasped and closed the door quickly and ran to her own room. Elladora leaned against the door breathing heavily. Elladora wasn't sure why she reacted the way she did. She had never seen humans in that position before. Of course she knew what sex and everything was but she had never seen anything close to it.

Later that night when Elladora was lying in bed she heard a small tapping at the door. She looked at the clock and saw it was just after midnight. Elladora walked over the door and opened it. It was Harry. At least now he was wearing pyjama's and wasn't naked.

'Can I come in?' Harry asked. Elladora nodded, moved back and opened the door more to let Harry in. Elladora walked over to the wardrobe and took out the invisibility cloak. She walked over to Harry and handed it to him. 'Thanks for letting me use it,' she said.

Harry seemed too embarrassed to look at her. He didn't move towards the door, his feet seemed stuck to the floor. Finally Harry looked up at her. 'It's OK,' his cheeks went a little pink, 'about what happened earlier, I'm sorry you saw that. C-could you not say anything t-to anyone else?' he asked shakily. Elladora nodded and said, 'What you and Ginny were doing is none of my business.'

Harry's cheeks went a little pinker. He nodded and left the room noiselessly. Elladora walked to the window and looked outside. The night sky was dark and clear and the stars were shining brightly. Elladora wondered what other people of her kind were doing. She couldn't help but wondered what it would be like to be with them.

Elladora decided to go to sleep and see if the rest of the holidays would go any better. After a few hours however Elladora heard a tapping on the window. Elladora frowned and walked to window and she saw a large black owl sitting on the window sill. She opened the window and let the bird enter. It fluttered over to the desk and sat down.

Elladora walked over and the owl stuck its leg out so Elladora could take off the attached letter. As soon as she did the owl took off, flew around the room and straight back out the window and into the night sky. Elladora didn't recognise the owl. She opened the letter carefully. Not knowing who it was from it could have been anything.

Elladora opened the parchment and she nearly succumbed to tears. She read it again:

_Dear Elladora,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I am sorry we couldn't have met earlier and in better circumstances. If I had known Bellatrix and I had a daughter I would have seen to it that you had a better life. I would like to see you and have a chance to speak to you alone,__ if only__ just once. If you are willing please meet me tomorrow night in front of the Leaky Cauldron, come at midnight._

_With love - Rodolphus_

Elladora re-read the letter many times over. She couldn't believe he had managed to get a letter to her here. She looked forward to seeing him again.

The next night as Elladora went downstairs she looked at the clock in the living room. It was eleven, she had an hour. When she reached the front door she heard a voice behind her, 'Where are you going?' Elladora froze.

She turned around and saw Lupin standing in the living room doorway looking at her with a cup of tea in his hands. Elladora hesitated for a moment, 'I'm just going outside f-for a walk.' Elladora felt like she could kick herself for faltering. Lupin nodded but Elladora could tell he knew something was wrong. Elladora turned and left the house.

She walked the end of the street and looked around, she could see no one. She took her wand out and signalled for the Knight Bus. The conductor seemed a little nervous about taking her on board but he eventually agreed.

When Elladora finally arrived in London it was nearly quarter past midnight. Elladora hoped her father would wait for her. When she arrived outside the Leaky Cauldron she could see no one around. A tear slid down Elladora's cheek, she missed him.

Elladora sat down on the dark ground and she let herself cry. She had never cried before in her life, but then nothing like this had ever happened to her. She felt like her whole life has been turned upside down since attending Hogwarts. For some reason she felt unhappy since being allowed to attend Hogwarts.

Elladora looked up sharply as she heard a noise in an alleyway near her. She stood up slowly and withdrew her wand. A tall figure wearing a long black cloak emerged from the alleyway. He walked over to Elladora and stood in front of her. Elladora didn't move; she felt frozen to the spot. She felt a little frightened, but curious.

The person removed to hood and Elladora saw her father. Elladora broke into her first real smile. She rushed forwards and hugged him. 'I thought I missed you,' Elladora said quietly. 'And I thought you weren't coming,' Rodolphus said.

Rodolphus wiped Elladora's cheek with his fingers. 'This has to be quick,' he said quietly. Elladora nodded, 'Why did you want to see me?' she asked. 'I want to know why you didn't seek us out before?' he asked.

'What do you mean?' she asked.

'Your mother and I.' Elladora just looked into his dark eyes. They were a beautiful hazel colour. 'Walburga told me that Bellatrix was my mother, but she never told me about you or even your name. She asked me to never seek you out and never meet you if possible.'

Tears came to Elladora's eyes again. Rodolphus moved forwards, 'Oh Ella,' he hugged her. Elladora was surprised at how gentle and kind he was being with her, 'You are a Death Eater, right?' she asked. Rodolphus chuckled slightly, 'Yes.'

'I thought Death Eaters were supposed to be mean and hurt and kill people,' Elladora said looking at her father. Rodolphus smiled faintly at her, 'Yeah in a nutshell I suppose. But you're the daughter I didn't know I had. I couldn't believe it when I heard you were mine.'

Elladora smiled at him, 'You know I'm a member of the Order of the Phoenix?' she asked. 'Yes, I know you are. You should switch sides,' Rodolphus said. Elladora hesitated for a moment, 'I can't,' she said forlornly. 'You should join the Order,' Elladora said back. Rodolphus smiled glumly, 'I can't do that either.'

'Why?' Elladora pleaded. 'Not after everything I've done,' he said. More cold tears fell down Elladora's face. 'Is that it then?' Elladora asked. Rodolphus smiled at her more and kissed her on the cheek, 'All I wanted you to know was that I care about you,' he said. More tears fell from Elladora's eyes. She laughed at herself silently; she had never felt this happy and sad at the same time.

'I should leave before Bella or anyone becomes suspicious. I'm sorry I can't stay longer. I will be in touch I promise.' Elladora nodded. Her throat felt constricted. Rodolphus kissed her on the cheek and hugged her again, 'Bye Ella,' he said.

Elladora smiled faintly, 'Goodbye father.'

She watched him until he completely disappeared from sight. Elladora looked into the alleyway and she thought she heard something else. Three figures walked out of the darkness and Elladora stood back. Had her father set her up?

'I knew he would seek you out,' said a shrilly voice.

It was Bellatrix. The other two Death Eaters lowered their hoods. Elladora frowned, one she recognised as Rabastan, her uncle, because he looked like her father; but the other one she didn't know. 'Why are you here?' Elladora asked looking at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix smiled at her heartlessly, 'I knew it was you he went to see and I was right. I married a weak fool.' Elladora felt the tears burn but she didn't say anything. She felt that it wasn't the right moment to antagonise her mother. 'I think it's time I got rid of you once and for all.'

Elladora was still holding her wand, she hadn't put it away. Before she could do anything Elladora was blasted off her feet by the Death Eater she didn't know. Bellatrix shrieked loudly and she whipped around and someone hit the ground hard and screamed.

'Yaxley you fool. I don't want her killed. Then she's no good to me,' Bellatrix said loudly. Bellatrix walked over to Elladora and stood over her. 'How did you survive? Who would look after _you_?' she asked maliciously. Elladora said nothing. 'Crucio,' Bellatrix screamed at Elladora. Elladora writhed in pain. She had felt this before, but this time it felt worse.

When Bellatrix finally stopped Elladora lay on the ground panting and her face was wet. 'Answer me,' Bellatrix shouted. 'I was raised by Orion Black,' she coughed. Bellatrix's eyes became slits, 'Liar,' she breathed. 'He's dead,' Bellatrix said. Elladora held her arms around herself and she just shook her head.

Elladora tried to look around without Bellatrix noticing much. Elladora tried to think what happened to her wand. Bellatrix walked away from Elladora and over to the other two Death Eaters who lurked in the background waiting for orders.

'Summon the Dark Lord here. He'll know what to do with her,' Bellatrix said a distance away. Elladora's eyes widened, she had to get out of there. She moved her arms from herself and felt around on the ground for her wand, but nothing. Elladora shifted her body slightly and to her surprise they didn't notice anything.

Elladora spotted her wand near the front door of the Leaky Cauldron. Elladora frowned when she looked at the door, why isn't anyone coming out to see what all the noise is? Elladora watched the three Death Eaters talk and she crawled on the ground to her wand slowly. When she reached it she heard another shriek behind her, 'What do you think you're doing?'

Bellatrix noticed and lifted her wand, but Elladora was quicker. She stood up and pointed her wand at her mother, 'Stupefy,' Elladora bellowed. Elladora watched as Bellatrix's body fell to the ground, she seemed to crumple. Rabastan and Yaxley seemed confused about what had just happened.

Elladora took her chance and she ran in the same direction in which her father had left. She could hear both Death Eaters footsteps behind her as they chased her. Elladora ran for seemed like hours, even though she knew it hadn't been. She found a huge empty warehouse and entered it as quietly as she could.

After ten minutes Elladora still heard nothing. Elladora leaned against the wall and slid down it. She cried hard, harder than she did last time. Elladora felt like there was a huge weight on her chest that she couldn't push off. She felt guilty even though she didn't know why. Elladora was breathing heavily. She didn't think she had ever felt this scared.

* * *

Elladora wasn't sure how long she sat there for. When she looked up the moon was lower in the sky. Elladora didn't have her watch on her. Elladora walked to the front of the warehouse and left it quickly and noiselessly. She constantly looked around to see if anyone of the Death Eaters were sulking around waiting for her.

Elladora walked to the end of the dark street and she looked around, a slightly cool breeze picked up. She wasn't quite sure where she was. She hoped she wasn't too far from London. She wondered if the Dark Lord had reached the spot where Bellatrix had summoned him. She also wondered if anything had happened to her father.

Elladora lifted her wand and summoned the Knight Bus once again. She got on board and went back to Grimmauld Place. When she reached the house she waited for the two houses to part. Grimmauld Place still looked old and even darker, but Elladora thought maybe it was like that because it was dark outside. The sky was still clear and the stars were still shining.

When Elladora opened the front door with her wand she could immediately hear two clear voices coming from the living room which hushed at the sound of the front door opening. Elladora walked into the living room and she saw Lupin and Dumbledore sitting down. They both looked up as she entered the room.

'Miss Lestrange, are you aware of the time?' Dumbledore asked looking at her. Elladora shivered slightly, she felt cold from the slight breeze outside. She looked back at Dumbledore and shook her head. 'It is just after three,' he said calmly. Elladora felt amazed. She didn't think she had been gone for almost three hours.

'May I ask where you went?' Dumbledore said calmly still. Elladora looked away and towards Lupin who was also staring at her waiting for an answer. 'I just went for a walk,' she said. Dumbledore smiled faintly, 'Could you try again and this time without lying?' Elladora sighed, 'I went to meet someone,' she said.

'You went to meet Rodolphus?' Lupin asked. Elladora stared at him, 'How do you know?' she asked back. 'I followed you.'

'What happened to your face and head?' Dumbledore asked gently. Elladora looked at Dumbledore 'I was attacked,' Elladora looked back at Lupin, 'I thought you followed me?' Elladora asked. Lupin seemed to go pale, 'I didn't stay. I watched you being approached by a man and judging by your reaction to him you knew him, so I guessed it was your father. I then decided to tell Dumbledore and come back here and wait for you.'

Elladora nodded slightly. If Lupin had been there much of what happened might have been avoided. Elladora wobbled on her feet for the moment and moved to sit down. 'So what happened in the attack?' Dumbledore asked bending down in front of Elladora.

'After father left three more Death Eaters came out of the alleyway, I thought maybe father had set me up. But Bellatrix came out and said she followed him but she could have been lying. And the one called Yaxley attacked me suddenly and I was blasted off my feet and I hit my head on the ground. Then mother taunted me and used the Cruciatus curse then spoke to her fellows and discussed what to do. In that time I managed to retrieve my wand and I stunned Bellatrix and ran for it. I hid in a warehouse until I thought it was safe then came back here.'

Dumbledore nodded as she spoke. When she finished he seemed satisfied with her answer. Lupin walked into the kitchen after Elladora spoke. Dumbledore didn't seem to know what else to say. When Lupin returned he was holding a small vial of potion. He handed it to Elladora who looked at it then up at Lupin questioningly. 'It's a healing potion,' he said gently.

After drinking it Elladora looked at Dumbledore, she had a question that she had wanted to ask for a while but it always seemed to slip her mind. 'Professor?' she said. Dumbledore looked at her, 'there's something I need to know.'

'Which is?' Dumbledore asked.

Elladora sighed, 'When Professor Snape and I were in the graveyard, how many people knew about the ambush and why wasn't I told?' she asked. Dumbledore smiled as though waiting and expecting this question. 'It was a test for you. I needed proof that I and the Order could trust you and as you know, you passed. Everyone in the Order knew about it except for the people who are not members.'

Elladora frowned, 'You mean Harry, Ron and Hermione?' she asked. Dumbledore nodded, 'Yes, precisely.'

'But then why were they there?' Elladora asked. Dumbledore sighed, 'They found out about it and they insisted on coming along. I agreed as long as they stayed close to an Order member.'

Elladora nodded but didn't say anything. She felt tired and extremely exhausted from her three hour adventure. 'May I be excused?' Elladora asked. Dumbledore nodded, 'Yes, this conversation can wait until morning.' Lupin nodded his agreement. Elladora stood up, she put the vial on the table and said goodnight.

She walked into her room and took off most of her clothes. She walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on. She made sure the water was completely cold before getting under. As she washed herself Elladora couldn't help but feeling guilty once again. Elladora couldn't believe that that feeling wouldn't leave her alone. Everything she did wrong or wrong in the eyes of other people made her feel guilty which was unlike her.

Elladora stayed under the shower for the longest time in her life. Elladora wiped all the blood from her face and neck. She felt dirty for some reason. For the first time she wanted to escape, not have to worry about anything anymore.

When Elladora finished she went into her room and lay in bed. Elladora stared at the ceiling wondering what it would be like to be human. Elladora thought about Snape and a smile came to her eyes. She realised he wasn't the most handsome man in the world but she wasn't much to look at herself. Orion had once told her she was beautiful, but Elladora had snorted and thought for a vampire, maybe. Besides Orion saw her like a daughter, she guessed, so it didn't really count.

Elladora wondered what it would be like to feel like a normal human, have the same thoughts, the same emotions, be able to love someone else, cry for someone. Elladora already knew what it was like to hurt someone though; it was already imprinted in her nature.

Elladora kept thinking about Snape. Like she thought before, even though he wasn't the most handsome of men, or beings, there was something about him. Even though Snape was a human after all, would it be bad for her to be attracted to a human? His scent had aroused her every time she was near enough to smell him. Elladora wasn't sure if Snape was aware of it, she thought she might die of embarrassment if it was ever revealed.

Elladora suddenly felt excited but not the usual excitement that she usually felt. This one felt more personal. Not hunger but something wonderful still. Elladora had never thought about sex. Orion had told her about it but she had never done it. Elladora couldn't think of many people who would want to do it with a vampire, except maybe another vampire.

Elladora suddenly had a wonderful idea. She moved her hand underneath the blankets and underneath her undies. She rubbed the warm area with her fingers. She moved the folds apart gently and rubbed her fingers around her clit. She thought it was the most wonderful feeling ever. Elladora wondered why she had never thought of doing this before, but then again she didn't have someone like Snape around either.

Elladora moved her fingers faster and faster inside of her. Suddenly Elladora felt like her body exploded down below. She felt an enormous fantastic feeling rush over her body, she felt her cheeks go hot and she could feel her legs shaking a little. Elladora realised she had her first orgasm.

She had never thought it would feel this good, or that it would be that messy. It felt wet and warm, but Elladora thought it felt more natural than she expected. She wondered if all vampires did this and more, but she thought they probably did. They were just other creatures of course and all creatures mated, didn't they?

Elladora smiled and hoped deep down inside that Snape would be around for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Near the end of the summer holidays Elladora could feel herself becoming restless. She had gone to Diagon Alley the other day with Hermione, Harry and Ron to get their school things. When Elladora had returned home she found she had lost her bottle. Elladora felt afraid of telling Dumbledore. What if he kicked her out of Hogwarts for that?

By the last week of the holidays Elladora was hungry, she was starving. During the late afternoon she was asked by Lupin to help Hermione in the living room with decorations. Elladora wondered if they were having a party.

'Are you sure you don't mind doing this?' Hermione asked looking at Elladora.

'If I did, I wouldn't be here,' Elladora said. Hermione smiled, she seemed relieved and she went back to what she was doing. Elladora put some of the lights around the room and they both hung decorations. Suddenly Hermione gasped slightly. Elladora looked over and saw she was bleeding slightly. 'What happened?' Elladora asked.

Hermione shrugged. She put her hand to her mouth and sucked on the wound. Just watching Hermione made Elladora even hungrier. Elladora wasn't sure what came over her. She walked over to Hermione who looked up at her as she approached. Hermione started to back away at seeing the look in Elladora's eyes.

Elladora lowered her fangs and her eyes glowed at seeing the blood. 'E-Elladora, are you a-alright?' Hermione stammered. Elladora didn't seem to hear her; all she saw was the beautiful blood running down Hermione's hand.

Elladora jumped at Hermione and pinned her to the floor. Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. Lupin came running into the living room from the kitchen and saw Elladora's fangs centimetres from Hermione's neck. Lupin ran forwards and put his arms around her waist and pulled her up.

Elladora screamed in fury at being taken away from her prey and she moved her head, hissed loudly and bit Lupin on the arm. As soon as her fangs broke Lupin's skin and she felt the blood she became faint and she fell heavily to the ground. She felt Lupin fall down beside her and Hermione screamed again.

* * *

When Elladora woke she found herself somewhere she hadn't been in a long time. She was in St. Mungo's hospital. She looked around, all the walls were white. Elladora couldn't help but noticed almost everything in the room was white. It bothered her for some reason.

Elladora had remembered what happened. How could she do that to Hermione? She felt like she lost all control of herself, it was the first time she had felt inhuman. For the first time Elladora cried over a friend. Now she knew why she stayed away from humans in the first place. She _was _dangerous.

It was almost a day before someone came to see her. Elladora tried to move out of the bed but she couldn't. Her wand was lying on the bedside table but she couldn't reach it. Elladora looked up at Dumbledore as he entered the small room. He conjured up a chair and sat down. He just looked at Elladora not saying anything.

After a long silence Dumbledore sighed, 'I thought I could trust you.'

Elladora felt even worse. She could hear the disappointment in Dumbledore's voice. Elladora shifted where she was lying. Dumbledore still kept his eyes on her. Elladora tried to sit up but she couldn't. 'Why can't I move?' she asked.

'It's just a precaution,' Dumbledore said evenly. Elladora suddenly remembered, 'Is Professor Lupin alright?' she asked quickly. Dumbledore nodded solemnly, 'Professor Lupin is stable but he has not yet regained consciousness.'

Elladora wondered if this could get any worse. 'Is Hermione alright?' she asked.

'Yes. She is a little shaken, but she is fine,' Dumbledore said. His eyes were still on Elladora. 'I didn't mean to hurt anyone Professor, I don't know what happened. I lost control. I'm sorry,' Elladora said genuinely.

'I believe you, but many people in the Order want you out, and a few of the teachers do not want you back at Hogwarts,' Dumbledore said gravely. 'Is that what will happen?' Elladora asked. Elladora wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer. 'I am going to let you come back, but you will be watched at all times. Also you will have to stay here until the start of term.'

Elladora sighed. She hated the thought of staying here any longer. 'Can I see Professor Lupin?' she asked hopefully. Dumbledore nodded, 'The invisible bonds holding you will only last another twenty-four hours then you can go and see him. He is in the room next door.'

Dumbledore stood up to leave, when he reached the door Elladora had one more question, 'Professor, I need blood,' she said. There was a despondent note is her voice. 'What about your bottle,' Dumbledore said. Elladora avoided looking directly into his eyes, 'It's at Grimmauld Place.'

'We can have someone go and get it,' Dumbledore said. Elladora shook her head, she tried to think fast. 'No, that won't help. There's a charm on it so that only I can find it,' Elladora said. She hoped that would suffice. Dumbledore nodded his head once, 'Very well, I will have the staff bring some round for you.'

'Thank you Professor,' Elladora said.

* * *

When twenty-four hours had passed Elladora felt the invisible bonds lift off her body. She stood up and stretched, she felt older than she really was. Elladora walked out of her room and to next door where Lupin was lying in a bed. Elladora opened the door and walked in. She saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, Tonks, Fred, George and Bill in the room. They all looked at her as she entered.

'You've got a lot of nerve coming in here,' Harry said furiously. Elladora looked around, everyone looked sad and Tonks was crying. Bill stepped forward, 'Harry, this won't help,' he turned to the others, 'I think we should leave for a moment.' Everyone in the room complied. Bill gave Elladora a small sympathetic smile and Elladora returned it.

She walked over to the bed and pulled up a chair. She stared down at Lupin. He looked peaceful. Elladora could see his blood stained robes which had been placed on the back of a chair. Elladora stood up and walked over to them, she looked at the size and walked back over to the bed.

Elladora sat there for a long time without saying anything. She wasn't even sure what to say or if Lupin could hear anything. Elladora leaned forwards off the chair and pushed a few hairs off Lupin's face. He looked older than he really was; he already looked beyond his years. Elladora sat back down and a few tears ran down her face. Elladora wiped them off immediately.

'I'm sorry Professor,' Elladora said inaudibly, 'I didn't mean to hurt you.'

Elladora stood up and walked to the door. She stopped and turned around to look back at Lupin, did he just groan? Elladora walked back over and looked at him. His hand moved.

'Professor?' Elladora said. Elladora sat down again and waited to see if anything else would happen. Slowly Lupin opened his eyes and they immediately went to Elladora.

Elladora waited a moment before saying anything. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered. Lupin coughed and his breath was wheezy, 'I knew there was a reason I was around.' Elladora laughed tactfully. Lupin moved his hand and took Elladora's and squeezed it gently, 'It's OK. I know it was an accident.'

Elladora spent most of the afternoon with Lupin. 'Professor, I don't understand why that happened?' she asked. Lupin sighed. His strength was coming back which Elladora was pleased to see. 'You should know that our species cannot mix and it causes a bad reaction. It can be lethal to both if we consume each other's blood or bite one another,' Lupin paused, 'that's probably why Greyback didn't bite you, even in human form. He might have thought about that.'

Elladora nodded. If she was honest with herself, she didn't know much about werewolves. She had never asked Lupin many questions about it before. Elladora thought maybe wouldn't be such a bad time. 'Professor, may I ask how you were bitten?'

Lupin seemed surprised by the sudden change of subject; he regarded Elladora then smiled a little. 'I was about five, and my father had a disagreement with Greyback and so of course Greyback got revenge on my father by biting me.'

'How did your parents take it?' Elladora asked. 'Well, my mother was sad, she cried a lot, I think because there was nothing she could do. And my father seemed to take it badly. I think he blamed himself.'

Elladora just looked at Lupin. She wondered how someone so wonderful and intelligent could have had such a hard life and still be a good and nice person. Elladora knew that life wasn't always fair though. As she looked at Lupin Elladora thought he was one of the only people she had ever met that deserved a better life.

'You don't have a twin brother by any chance Professor?' she asked. Lupin was amused, 'No, I don't have a twin brother.' Elladora smiled. Elladora stood up, 'I think I should go back to my room, I'm a little hungry,' Elladora said softly. Lupin nodded, 'I'll see you back at school,' he said watching her.

Elladora just nodded and left the room silently. She went back to her room and saw a large goblet of blood sitting on the bedside table. Elladora rushed over to it and drank it quickly. She was starving. She lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She wondered how Hermione was.

* * *

When Elladora returned to school it was almost midnight on the Sunday night. When she reached her dormitory everyone was asleep. Elladora walked over to her own bed and sat down. She looked around the room. Everyone else was here; their trunks were standing at the end of the bed. Elladora looked at Hermione's bed and sighed. She lay down and went to sleep.

When Elladora woke in the morning she noticed the other girls had already left. Elladora first class was defence against the dark arts. She walked to the classroom. On her way there many people stared at her, one first year even ran away when she walked past. Elladora could hear some people jeering and hissing at her.

When she reached the classroom both the Gryffindors and Slytherins hissed at her. How did everyone find out so quickly? Most of the Gryffindors taunted her but the Slytherins kept quiet. When Lupin stood at the door he heard everything, 'That is enough,' he said firmly.

Elladora sat down at the back of the classroom as always and watched as everyone began to work. When class had finished there was an announcement made on the PA system, "All students are to go to the Great Hall immediately." It was McGonagall's voice. Elladora lagged behind as everyone got up and moved to the door quickly.

When Elladora reached the Great Hall she stood at the back and out of sight of most people. Dumbledore stood and addressed the Hall. 'I know the start of the year has not gone all that well but we must remain strong and united. There was a small incident during the holidays involving two students but it is over and has been settled. I also advise everyone to not bother these two students.'

'The two students in question are of course at school and getting on with their school life and I suggest everyone else do the same. If any student or their parents have any more concerns they are to speak to me directly. Thank you. You may all go back to class,' Dumbledore said firmly.

Elladora slipped out of the room and headed for Transfiguration. The start of this year wasn't going any good either. Elladora thought about leaving many times, but then everyone else would win. Orion always told her not to be ashamed of what she was, but sometimes it wasn't always that easy.

Late that afternoon Elladora went to sit outside. There were still some students hanging around even though the weather was getting cooler. Elladora wondered if she ever wanted to go back to Grimmauld Place again. No one trusted her besides Dumbledore and Lupin and Elladora thought even their trust was starting to slip. Elladora wondered if her actions had caused too much harm for her to come back from.

Elladora sat in the grounds near the Forbidden Forest. She watched as a group of female students played around the lake. Some of them had taken off their shoes and socks and were dangling their feet into the water.

Elladora noticed all the girls in the group were from Hufflepuff house. Elladora also couldn't help but notice how hungry she had become lately. She couldn't believe she had lost her bottle. One thing that her life depended on and she lost it. Elladora tried to think of when she last used it but she knew it was on the afternoon that they went to Diagon Alley. When she returned she had searched for it but couldn't find it.

Elladora always wanted to know what an actual feed felt like, not just drinking the blood but the actual act of biting into her prey. When the Order found out about what happened most stayed away from her and they kept their distance. Elladora sometimes thought it might be better if she just swapped sides and joined her parents.

Elladora hated thinking about what happened at Grimmauld Place. She hated the thought that she almost bit and could possibly have infected her only friend. The last person Elladora would ever want to hurt, besides Orion, would be Hermione. Hermione had avoided her all day, the rest of the summer holidays she had avoided her also. Elladora knew she was at the hospital too but she never saw her. Elladora decided that she would try and talk to her later.

Elladora watched the girls more, just staring at them, one of them particularly. She had long red hair which was in a long plait which ran down her back. Elladora found her to be beautiful as she watched her joke and laugh with her friends.

When it started to become dark most of them went inside but the one she watched was still there with only one other girl. Elladora looked around; she couldn't see anyone else on the grounds. She looked down at Hagrid's hut and saw a light on. She walked around and edged closer to the two girls. They hadn't noticed that she was there stalking one of them as her next prey.

The two girls hugged and one walked away. The one she was watching was still there, now alone. She appeared to have dropped something and was searching for it and told her friends to go on without her. Elladora smiled, her fangs were now showing and she could feel saliva building up in her mouth. This felt exciting.

Elladora ran towards the girl in a sprint. The girl looked up and half screamed when she was tackled to the ground. Her friend was only half towards the castle and she heard the scream, she turned around and she screamed too and ran to the castle doors.

Elladora looked down at the girl beneath her; she was squirming, struggling to get free. 'Please,' she whispered frantically, 'please…let m-me go.' Tear ran down the girls face, she was terrified. Elladora didn't seem to hear a thing. She loved the sight beneath her; a terrified, unarmed girl.

Elladora now realised that when it came to prey she preferred females. They smelt better, were cleaner and she loved that they cried. Elladora knew it even though this was technically her first victim. Elladora's eyes were gleaming and she licked her lips and fangs with her tongue.

Elladora bent down and licked the girl's cheek, her tears tasted salty. She could smell the blood rushing around just underneath the skin. The girl was starting to sweat and she began shaking uncontrollably. Elladora couldn't stop looking at how perfect her prey looked. She wondered if she would ever get to do this again.

Elladora bent her head down to the girl's neck; the girl's eyes widened in fear. She still squirmed beneath her and tried to move but Elladora had her pinned to the ground well. It was now completely dark outside. Elladora smiled, she wanted to savour this moment.

Elladora felt her fangs pierce the girl's skin at her neck. She bit in her hard and she felt the blood rush into her mouth. The girl screamed and shouted at the top of her lungs, but Elladora was in heaven she couldn't hear anything but the gushing sound of blood that was rushing into her mouth still.

The girl started to cough violently as though she was choking. She sounded as though she couldn't breathe. Elladora smiled to herself, she couldn't believe she was finally eating like others of her kind, and properly. She wondered if she was about to be stopped or interrupted like last time and the thought angered her.

Elladora laid on top of her and sucked every drop she could get out of her. Over time the girl slowly stopped struggling. Elladora hadn't even realised when she had gone still. There were shouts of bewilderment and panic coming from behind her.

Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Flitwick, Vector, Sinistra, Sprout and Hooch all came running out of the castle together. All of them gasped when they saw but they all kept running forwards with Dumbledore at the lead.

All the teachers withdrew their wands but Dumbledore was already prepared and he raised his wand at Elladora, 'Impedimenta,' he shouted at her. Elladora was blasted away from the girl beneath her and she was immobilised. Elladora could hear all of the teachers screaming and running around. 'Get this girl to the hospital wing,' Sinistra shouted.

A few teachers ran to the girl and carried her to the hospital wing. Dumbledore stood near Elladora, 'Put this thing in the dungeons,' he said venomously. Elladora sobbed at the harshness of his voice and how he spoke of her.

Elladora was tied together with silver ropes and she was carried down to the dungeons, but she couldn't see by whom. When she was put into the dungeons Dumbledore entered after a few minutes. He pointed his wand at her and silver chains flew through the air. They wrapped around her wrists and they slammed against the wall. Elladora tried to move but she couldn't. She was chained to the wall.

Elladora just screamed at him but Dumbledore just stared at her. Elladora could still feel blood running down her chin. She licked around her mouth; the taste of it was pure heaven. Dumbledore left the dungeons and didn't come back.

* * *

Everyday Elladora screamed at as loud as she could but nobody ever came. Elladora became hungry after only three days. She kept wondering why no one would talk to her, tell her what was going on. After a week she got a surprise visit from Snape. He walked into the room and stood a few feet from and just watched her.

'How do you feel?' Snape asked his voice low and silky.

'How do you think I fucking feel?' Elladora shrieked, 'I've been in the dungeons for about a week and I'm hungry and I'm caged in here like a fucking animal!'

Elladora couldn't contain her rage anymore. 'Like an animal,' she screamed again. Snape didn't seem to mind her swearing or her rage, he just continued to stare at her with a vague curiosity.

'You said that you're hungry?' Snape asked. All Elladora could do was nod. Her voice felt hoarse and dry. Snape moved a few steps closer to her so that he stood a foot from her. Snape lifted his hand to his left hand and made a small cut. Elladora watched greedily as small amounts of blood fell from his hand.

Elladora stuck out her tongue and her fangs lowered as she watched Snape. 'Would you like some?' he asked her. Elladora nodded her head rapidly. She wanted some badly, no, she needed it badly. She was starving once again and there wasn't any other offer.

Elladora felt excited though at the idea of Snape feeding her his blood. Snape moved his hand up to her lips but moved it just as she was about to drink. 'If you bite me, I'll slit your throat. Understand?' he said dangerously. Elladora just nodded, she wanted the blood.

Snape moved his hand to her lips and this time Elladora latched on like a leech. She sucked as much blood as fast as possible. There was a small creaking sound coming from near the door and Snape turned his head round and saw Dumbledore standing at the door which was ajar slightly, watching what Snape was doing.

After ten minutes Snape forced his hand off Elladora's mouth. Snape healed the wound on his hand and walked away from Elladora. Snape sat down on a chair, he looked a bit weaker. Elladora wondered if she had drunk too much of his blood.

While Snape recovered Dumbledore walked into the room and locked the door with his wand. He walked over to Elladora. 'Do you remember what happened?' he asked. There was no emotion in his voice. Elladora nodded, 'Yes, I remember.'

'The student you attacked was Susan Bones,' Dumbledore said. Elladora felt the tears come. They fell down her face rapidly. 'What happened to her?' Elladora asked.

'She died late last night. She lost too much blood,' Dumbledore said grimly. Elladora broke down and cried until she could no longer.

Neither Dumbledore nor Snape said anything during that time. 'I didn't mean to kill her,' Elladora wept, 'I was just hungry.'

Dumbledore walked to Snape then back again, 'I understand you lost your bottle,' he said seriously. Elladora's eyes widened. 'How did you know about that, I didn't tell anyone?'

'Because I found it a few days ago, I was waiting to see if you would scream or say anything about it,' he said still watching Elladora. 'No one was here but me,' Elladora said looking at Dumbledore incredulously. 'No, some teachers took it in turns keeping an eye on you,' he said gently.

Elladora had thought that she had been alone in the dungeons all this time, while chained to the wall like an animal. She had been angry with Dumbledore for treating her like this. She didn't bite Susan on purpose; she was just doing what came naturally to her species. Should she be punished for something she couldn't control?

'Where was my bottle?' Elladora asked quietly. 'It was stolen from you by Draco Malfoy,' Dumbledore then sighed, 'you should have told me.' Elladora felt a few cold tears run down her cheeks before she could stop them.

'I'm sorry,' she said inaudibly. Dumbledore looked at her solemnly. 'What will happen to me?' Elladora asked.

Dumbledore sighed heavily, 'I'm not sure. The Hogwarts governors' want you removed from the school immediately. Susan's family want you killed.'

'They want me slaughtered like an animal?' Elladora exclaimed.

'They want justice,' Dumbledore said dejectedly, 'you have a trial in a week.' Elladora couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'Would they kill me?' she asked.

Dumbledore shrugged slightly, 'I don't think so, mainly because of your age.'

Elladora said nothing so Dumbledore continued. 'You will probably be imprisoned in Azkaban. But we'll see what happens.'

Elladora couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was going to Azkaban for accidentally killing someone. 'Can I see Susan?' Elladora asked. Dumbledore shook his head, 'No, that's not a good idea,' he said gently.

Snape stood up; he seemed to have recovered a little. 'Headmaster, I wouldn't mind taking her there and bringing her back here,' Snape said. Dumbledore considered him for a moment, 'Very well Severus, but bring her straight back here.'

Elladora frowned, 'Why do I have to stay here?' she asked. 'We think it's better if you stay here until your trial,' Dumbledore said. Elladora nodded. Dumbledore sat down on a chair, 'I shall await your return.'

Snape walked over to Elladora and removed the chains from her wrists. Elladora rubbed them, they were exceedingly sore. She followed Snape out of the dungeons and up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey came out when she saw them but Snape held up and hand and she back away. When she saw Elladora she back right away.

Snape took her to the back of the hospital wing. There was a bed which the curtain was completely drawn and there was a spell on it to stop it blowing open or being moved. Snape moved the curtain with a wave of his wand and he let Elladora through the curtain. 'I'll wait out here for when you're done,' Snape said clearly.

Elladora didn't answer; she just looked at the stiff body lying on a clean white sheeted bed. Elladora felt the tears fall. She walked to Susan and she stroked her hair gently. He bent down and kissed Susan on the forehead, her body was stone cold and pale. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered in Susan's ear, 'I'm sorry.'

She stroked Susan's face. Elladora was having trouble believing she was dead, that she was really gone. Elladora wondered how Susan's parents were handling their daughter's death. Elladora laid her head on Susan's chest and she let herself cry. She stroked Susan's hair; it was still lovely and soft. Elladora smiled sadly.

After about an hour Snape looked through the curtain, 'Miss Lestrange, we should go back now,' he said slowly. Elladora didn't move. Maybe they should. Elladora stood up and took one last look at Susan's cold lifeless body and walked out to where Snape was standing.

Elladora wiped her eyes and looked up at Snape who was staring at her. 'Do you feel guilty?' Snape asked. Elladora nodded but didn't say anything; she didn't want to talk about it. Elladora followed Snape back down to the dungeons. When they entered Elladora saw that Dumbledore was still there waiting for them to return.

Dumbledore stood up and took out his wand. Elladora backed away, 'Do I have to be chained to the wall,' she noticed the look on Dumbledore's face; 'please I'm not an animal. I'm hu-,' Elladora stopped herself before she said the entire word.

'You're not human,' Dumbledore said gently. Elladora seemed to grow weak at her knees. 'I k-know, but I'm not an animal either. I'm a living creature and I don't deserve this.'

Dumbledore lowered his wand, 'OK, but you will be locked in here until the trial.' Elladora nodded. 'Where will the trial be held?' she asked. 'At the Ministry,' Dumbledore replied. Snape seemed to walk around the room using his wand as he went. Elladora wasn't sure of what he was doing though. Then Snape said a quick goodnight to Dumbledore and Elladora and left the room silently.

Dumbledore followed not long afterwards, but before he did he took out a small gold and black goblet shaped bottle from within his robes. He placed it on the table and Elladora looked at it in surprise. 'You got it back from Draco?' she asked amazed. Dumbledore nodded. 'I suggest you do put a charm on it this time.'

'What will happen to Draco?' Elladora asked slowly.

Dumbledore shrugged, 'I'm not sure. Mr. Malfoy's parents have been notified and Draco has been suspended for one month. I know that can't help you in anyway but if it anything it might give him some time to think.'

'Professor?' Elladora said quickly. Dumbledore was almost out the door and he stopped and turned around. 'Are you angry with me?' Elladora asked. Dumbledore looked away, sighed then looked back at Elladora. 'I will admit I am a little, but I think I'm more disappointed. I thought I could trust you,' he said sombrely.

Elladora looked back at him, 'I am sorry for what I did, but you know that it's in my nature,' she said quickly. 'Yes, I know,' he said quietly. Dumbledore turned and left. Elladora heard the door click several times and footsteps walk away that eventually died.

Elladora wondered what was going to happen at her trial. She hoped she was going to get a completely fair one, especially considering she wasn't human. If she was human and had done this then it would be a very different story.

Elladora had never been to the Ministry before, except to register as a vampire. She wondered if they had a list of her kind and of werewolves so that everyone knew about it and they wouldn't be hired at all and be shunned all the time. Elladora sighed; she hoped this would all go away when the trail was over.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

As Elladora walked through the corridors of Hogwarts she was surrounded by a group of five Aurors along the way. The only one with her that she knew was Kingsley. She passed many students from all houses on the way to the gate and most hissed, booed and jeered at her. While others would mutter "murderer" at her as she passed.

Elladora hands were chained together and there were shield charms placed around them along the way in case someone decided to take the law into their own hands. Elladora didn't feel scared about what was really going to happen until now. Elladora looked through the crowds of students but she didn't see Hermione anywhere.

When Elladora reached the Hogwarts gate Elladora stopped for a moment and looked back at the castle. One Auror was about to move towards her but Kingsley lifted a hand; Elladora thought maybe he was in charge. 'Miss Lestrange,' Kingsley said slowly in his deep voice, 'I think we should keep moving.'

Elladora bowed her head, 'I'm sorry.'

When Elladora and the Aurors walked out of the gate they saw most of the teachers standing there. Dumbledore moved forward and spoke to Elladora, 'You will not be going alone. Professors Lupin, McGonagall and I will be escorting you there also.'

Elladora frowned, 'Why?'

'We will be witnesses to your character and personality,' McGonagall said sternly. Elladora exhaled lightly. She felt a little better knowing that a few teachers will be there. Besides what happened with Susan, they have a good opinion of her. Well she hoped they still did.

When they reached the Ministry Elladora looked around the inside open-mouthed. The inside was absolutely amazing. Elladora looked at the large golden statue that sat in the middle of the Atrium. Elladora soon realised it was a water fountain. She looked up at the statues of the wizard, witch, centaur, house-elf and goblin.

Elladora thought it looked amazing, but maybe a little naïve. The Aurors took Elladora to an elevator and they all got inside. The golden gates shut and they took off to the one of the lower grounds. They all walked through a large corridor to the end where they walked through a large black door that had a gold handle on the front.

The inside room was oval shaped and had a singular chair in the centre. There were seats extending all the way around the room. Elladora thought maybe she was almost definitely in trouble. Kingsley bent down to whisper into Elladora's ear, 'Go and sit in the chair in the middle, now.'

Elladora complied. She walked to the chair and sat down. The room was already full of wizards and witches from the Ministry. They all stared at her curiously. When Elladora sat down in the chair chains appeared out of nowhere and strapped her to the chair. The three teachers that had come to support her walked into the room as well.

When the chains bounded Elladora to the chair McGonagall rushed forwards looking up at the Minister, 'Is this really necessary?' she asked. Elladora had seen McGonagall outraged before but this was something different. Dumbledore stepped forwards and whispered something in McGonagall's ear and McGonagall stepped back, though reluctantly.

Elladora had never met the new Minister for Magic she had only ever seen a picture of him in the Daily Prophet when he had been appointed. He was a tall, lopsided looking man with a long grey mane of hair. Rufus Scrimgeour looked at her with the same contempt that everyone else in the room did.

Scrimgeour looked down at her, 'I trust you know why you are here?'

Elladora just nodded.

'You are here on the charge of murder,' Scrimgeour said clearly. His voice echoed around the entire room. 'Tell us in your own words what happened the day of Susan Bones's death.'

Elladora looked around the room, she was breathing heavily and she was panicking, afraid of what her sentence might be. 'I was in the grounds of Hogwarts and my bottle had been stolen. I was hungry and I saw an opport-,' Elladora stopped herself and rephrased what she was going to say, 'I was hungry and attacked Susan on impulse, it was an accident.'

Most of the people in the room noticed what Elladora had been about to say. She thought maybe she had already set her fate with her words. 'The first witness in your defence is Professor Minerva McGonagall,' Scrimgeour said clearly.

McGonagall stepped forwards and sat down on a chair next to Elladora that had been conjured. McGonagall sat stiffly in the chair waiting for the questions to come. 'Professor McGonagall, Miss Elladora Lestrange is in your house at Hogwarts, correct?' Scrimgeour asked. McGonagall nodded, 'Yes, she is in Gryffindor house which I am head of.'

'Tell us her opinion of Miss Lestrange,' Scrimgeour said plainly. Elladora heard McGonagall take a deep breath before talking. 'Miss Lestrange has been in my house and classes for one year now. I have never had any trouble with her. She always completes her work before anyone else. I have found her to be an intelligent and highly gifted young lady,' McGonagall said clearly looking straight at the Minister.

Elladora suddenly felt warmed to McGonagall. She never thought she was going to say anything like that when she was asked the question. Elladora heard a few whispers go around the people sitting in the stands.

'Were you there when Susan Bones was attacked?' Scrimgeour asked.

This was the question that Elladora had been dreading. 'I wasn't there when she was actually bitten. I, along with other teachers came out afterwards.'

The Minister looked down at McGonagall, 'Thank you Professor.' Scrimgeour then turned his attention to Lupin. 'The second witness for your defence is Professor Remus Lupin.' Remus stood up and walked past McGonagall and sat down on the chair next to Elladora. Elladora looked sideways at him but didn't turn her head.

'Professor Lupin, you teach defence against the dark arts, correct?' Scrimgeour asked. Lupin nodded, 'Yes,' he answered. Lupin seemed to shift uncomfortably in his chair. Elladora wondered if he was nervous or scared of something.

'Professor Lupin, isn't it true that you are a werewolf?' Scrimgeour asked. Elladora thought she saw his eyes gleam triumphantly. That's the question Elladora thought that Lupin might have been dreading. 'Yes I am a werewolf, but I can assure you that I am unbiased to all beings,' Lupin said loudly. Some people in the crowd snorted.

'And what is your opinion of Miss Lestrange?'

'I believe Miss Lestrange to be, as Professor McGonagall said, highly intelligent and highly gifted. She is a clever student, and she does complete her work before anyone else. Before this unfortunate incident I have never seen Miss Lestrange act strange or violent towards any student or teacher.' Elladora slightly turned her head to Lupin, he just lied.

Scrimgeour just stared at Lupin, so Lupin continued, 'As Professor McGonagall said I and the other teachers were not there when the incident happened. I believe that if Miss Lestrange had her bottle then this would never have happened. The student that enabled this to happen ought to be punished also.'

Lupin continued still, 'Miss Lestrange is also an honest student-,' Lupin was then interrupted by Scrimgeour, 'But Miss Lestrange failed to notify Dumbledore that she had lost her bottle.'

Lupin sighed heavily. 'Yes I am aware of that, but you have to understand that Miss Lestrange was afraid of the consequences if she reported it-.'

Dumbledore stepped forwards, 'As Miss Lestrange and Professor Lupin just told you, her bottle was in fact not missing, but had been stolen from her by another student.' Dumbledore returned to where he had been standing. Lupin nodded as Dumbledore said it. For a split second Scrimgeour seemed livid. 'Thank you Professor Lupin for you input,' Scrimgeour said in a low voice.

Lupin bowed his head and walked back to where Dumbledore and McGonagall stood at the back of the room. 'The third and last person in defence of Miss Lestrange is Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Dumbledore stepped forwards and took a seat on the chair next to Elladora, just like Lupin and McGonagall had.

'Professor Dumbledore, you do not teach Miss Lestrange personally, do you?' the Minister asked. Dumbledore nodded his head, 'That is correct, I do not teach her personally.'

'So what do you have to add to Miss Lestrange's defence?' Scrimgeour asked.

Dumbledore didn't hesitate at all, 'Like I said, I do not and have not taught her personally, as I am only the Headmaster at Hogwarts. Although I have had several personal talks and sessions with her and I too, along with Professors Lupin and McGonagall, agree that she is intelligent and has does have respect for all living things, including humans.'

Once again people in the crowd snorted but not as many as last time. Elladora tried to stay still during the questioning but she found it increasingly hard the longer it went on. Scrimgeour now looked down at Elladora as Dumbledore left the seat without being told and walked to join Lupin and McGonagall. 'Do you have anything to add?' Scrimgeour asked Elladora.

Elladora nodded, 'Yes,' she took a long deep breath, 'I would like to say I'm sorry for what I did. Like I said it was an accident and if my bottle hadn't have been stolen this would never have happened. I didn't mean to k-k…I didn't mean to kill Susan. I regret it and I will have to live with this for the rest of my life,' Elladora said.

'Very well, the council and myself with deliberate and come back here with a verdict within the hour,' Scrimgeour said firmly. Everyone in the chambers got up and exited through a small black door on the side. Elladora was still chained to the chair. She struggled against it for a moment but then stopped when she looked at Kingsley.

Lupin walked over to Elladora and bent down in front of her, 'Just relax, you're only a student, this shouldn't take long,' he said trying to reassure Elladora. Elladora felt like there was a huge heavy lead weight dangling on top of her chest, ready to crush her at any moment.

The entire council and the Minister returned after forty minutes deliberation. 'This case is becoming difficult. So we have decided to vote inside this room. Everyone present in the room right now will vote on the verdict of the accused.'

There were a few murmurs around the room; Elladora wondered if this was indeed unusual. 'Now we shall decide if Miss Elladora Lestrange is found innocent or guilty,' Scrimgeour looked around the room, 'please raise your hand if you find the accused innocent?'

Elladora looked round as not even half of the people in the room raised their hands. Elladora was pleased to see that Dumbledore, McGonagall and Lupin raised their hands too. Elladora wondered why Kingsley did not though.

'Please raise your hand if you would find the accused guilty,' Scrimgeour said clearly. Elladora saw more than half of the people in the room, including Scrimgeour, raised their hands. Elladora could feel the weight on her chest harden.

Scrimgeour seemed pleased, 'Miss Elladora Lestrange is found guilty of the murder of Susan Bones.'

Elladora started to panic. What if they were going to put her down like a common animal? Scrimgeour cleared his throat loudly. 'Now, Susan Bones' family want justice and a decision needs to be made now.'

'If you think Miss Elladora Lestrange should be put-down, raise your hand,' he said loudly. His voice once again echoed across the room. Elladora's breathing became irregular and rapid; he spoke of her like an animal. Half of the council and Scrimgeour raised their hands, but the Aurors and teachers standing behind her did not.

'If you would prefer Miss Elladora Lestrange be imprisoned for one year after she has finished school, please raise your hand,' Scrimgeour said. The other half of the council raised their hands, so did the Aurors and teachers behind her.

Scrimgeour seemed unhappy, 'Miss Elladora Lestrange shall be imprisoned for one year after her schooling at Hogwarts is complete,' he said roughly. Elladora was a little surprised that the Aurors said no to her being killed, she was extremely grateful though.

Elladora felt like the weight on her chest had now lifted but she was still going to Azkaban for a year at the end of the year. Only after Scrimgeour and all of the council members left the chambers did the chains holding Elladora to the chair vanished. Elladora turn round to face the three Professors. Lupin and McGonagall looked faintly pleased, but Dumbledore's face was impassive.

'What will happen to me now?' Elladora asked Dumbledore.

'You will return to Hogwarts with us and complete your school year,' Dumbledore said simply. Elladora looked at Dumbledore in amazement, 'You're letting me return to Hogwarts?'

Dumbledore nodded, 'Yes, but on one condition,' he gave Elladora a grave look, 'you will have an Auror with you at all times.' Elladora's eyes widened, 'Is that really necessary?' she asked. Elladora immediately regretted what she said. 'I'm sorry Professor,' she said quietly. Dumbledore said nothing but stared at her for long moment.

* * *

Elladora returned to Hogwarts later that night. All of the students and teachers were assembled into the Great Hall for an emergency announcement. When everyone had settled into their seats and the chattering had subsided. Elladora was watching from the back of the Great Hall and out of sight as always. 

Dumbledore walked to the platform, 'There are rumours circulating that a student was murdered on the grounds a couple of weeks ago and I'm am sadden to inform you that it is true.' Many students turned to their friends and whispered or gasped and looked around as though trying to spot the murderer.

All of a sudden Elladora felt someone arrive by her side, it was Kingsley. She looked at him and he looked back, 'You're the Auror that's going to be following me?' she asked softly. Kingsley nodded slowly, 'For now, there may be other Aurors to watch you, but I will be the main one, unless I am unavailable.' Elladora just nodded. Besides Lupin, Elladora didn't mind Kingsley.

When Elladora walked through the corridors to attend her classes she still got the odd hiss and murmur of 'murderer', from all houses except Slytherin. Elladora wasn't surprised, maybe most people in the Slytherin house approved of what she had done, though they still kept their distance.

At all times Kingsley walked directly behind Elladora with his wand in his hand. Elladora felt like she had no privacy anymore, but she did feel more protected and safe. After a few weeks Elladora got her chance to talk to Hermione alone. She had returned to her dormitory and she saw that Hermione was in there alone.

Elladora approached Hermione slowly. When Hermione turned around she yelped in surprise. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at Elladora. 'I thought you had to have an Auror with you,' she said looking behind Elladora. 'Well Kingsley is following me at present and he can't come up here,' she said slowly.

Hermione didn't move. 'I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk,' Elladora said quickly. 'I don't think there's much to say,' Hermione said shakily. Elladora sighed, 'I'm sorry for what I did. I know I should have reported my bottle being stolen or missing, but I was scared.' Hermione snorted slightly, 'Scared of what? Biting me?'

'No, no, that's not what I meant. Look, I can't believe you think I wouldn't try and bite you on purpose,' Elladora said quickly. She felt helpless. Hermione just shook her head and walked towards the door while keeping her wand pointed at Elladora. Elladora watched Hermione leave the room. Elladora stayed where she was and made no attempt to follow.

When Elladora returned down stairs she saw Kingsley awaiting her. 'Is everything alright?' he asked. Elladora just nodded. 'Hermione looked upset,' Kingsley stated. Elladora sighed, 'I know, I didn't do anything though,' she replied looking at Kingsley. Kingsley nodded, 'We may need a female Auror to be with you at night time.'

Elladora said nothing. She looked around the common room; most people had stopped what they were doing and were now watching Elladora and Kingsley. Elladora rolled her eyes and decided to go to the library; there she might find some peace and quiet.

When Elladora arrived at the library she couldn't see many people inside. Near the back of the library Elladora saw Draco with group of his friends. When Draco noticed her he smirked. Elladora started to walk towards him, her rage and anger beginning to boil inside her.

Elladora didn't get too far because Kingsley gently placed his hand on her shoulder. He looked at him and he shook his head, 'I don't think that's a very wise idea.' Elladora clenched her fist for a second and walked to the other side of the library. She wanted revenge on Draco, and at the moment she didn't care how she got it.

* * *

A few weeks later Elladora received an owl, which was carrying a package. Elladora smiled. She had ordered this a while ago, even way before her trial but now it was here. Elladora picked it up and smiled more. 

She walked down to the common room where Kingsley was sitting. He looked up as she entered the room. 'Need to go somewhere?' he asked. Elladora nodded. 'Yes, to see Professor Lupin. I have something for him.'

Kingsley nodded but said nothing. Elladora walked to Lupin's office with Kingsley following her cautiously.

When Elladora reached his office she knocked at the door. Lupin answered it quickly. He looked flushed. 'Did I come at a bad time, sir?' Elladora asked. Lupin sighed and chuckled. 'No, not at all. Please come in.'

Elladora entered, as did Kingsley. Elladora walked over to Lupin and held the package out to him. 'This is for you,' Elladora said quietly, she felt shy almost. Lupin took the package carefully and looked at Elladora who said nothing.

Lupin opened it and saw two new robes. One was brown with a grey lining inside and the other was a very dark red. Lupin looked at them in shock then back at Elladora who smiled faintly.

'I ordered them for you.'

'W-why?' he stumbled.

'Because I bloodied your other ones when I bit you and I felt bad. So I checked the size of your robes and I ordered some new ones.'

Lupin looked embarrassed. 'I really can't accept these,' he said inaudibly. Elladora smile a little more. 'Well, you have to. You're the only one I can think to give them to.'

'It's my fault your other robes have blood on them and you don't need to worry I am more than able to afford it.'

'How?' Lupin asked frowning at her slightly. 'Well, I do have a vault at Gringotts, thanks to Orion, and I filled out a form and just let them take the amount needed,' she said quickly. 'Plus, I have more than enough in there. I rarely use the money in there. The last time I used it was to buy my school things.'

Lupin still seemed embarrassed. 'Well, thank you. But you didn't need to,' he said.

Elladora shook her head, 'No, I did.'

Lupin said nothing and Elladora smiled at him. She was glad that he wasn't rejecting her gift. Lupin did have blood on the other robes and it was her fault they were there. Elladora knew it could never really make up for what she did but it was a start.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

When Elladora awoke on October 31st she looked around her dormitory, nothing had changed. Everything was still in the same place that it had been last night, except there was one thing on her bedside table that wasn't there last night. Elladora sat up and looked at it. It was a small silver box with a note attached on the front.

Elladora picked up the box gently and took the note off. Elladora felt the tears well up in her eyes instantly.

_My Dear Elladora,_

_Happy birthday. I hope you are well_

_I miss you every day. I wish I could see you_

_Hope you like your present_

_Love Orion._

Elladora let the tears fall and didn't wipe them away immediately. She missed him as well. She feared contacting him in case the letter was intercepted. Elladora opened the small silver box and saw a silver necklace. Elladora picked it up out of the box and looked at it closely. The pendant was in the shape of a half moon. It had Elladora's and Orion's initials on it, Elladora loved it. She put it on straight away.

Elladora thought about Orion everyday and wondered when she would see him again, or if she ever would. She wondered what he was up to now and if he was still living where he was before she had left for school. Orion always warned her that she would be rejected from every wizarding school she tried; Orion didn't think any school would accept her.

Elladora was glad that Dumbledore allowed her to attend Hogwarts but so many things had gone wrong and so many bad things had happened. She had made a friend and lost her so easily. Elladora wondered if she and everyone else at Hogwarts would have been better off if she had never come here.

* * *

When the Christmas holidays had arrived Hermione was still avoiding Elladora and she still had an Auror follow her constantly. At night time it was normally Tonks that stayed with her and Kingsley followed her during the day.

Elladora went back to Grimmauld Place at Dumbledore's request. Elladora had wondered why she had to go back but Dumbledore said that discussion had to wait for another day. It was only three days into the holidays and Elladora found out why she had to go back to headquarters.

'I need you to do a job for the Order,' Dumbledore said simply.

Elladora's eyebrows rose. If it was a real job, it would be her first. She had been in the Order for a year and she's never had a job to do. 'Why now?' Elladora asked. Dumbledore seemed a little confused, 'What do you mean?' he asked. Elladora thought for a moment, 'I've been in the Order for about a year and you've never asked me to do anything.'

Dumbledore sighed, 'Well, the time has come.' He lifted his wand, for a split second Elladora thought he was about to curse her, and he put a silencing charm around the room. 'I need you to meet with the other vampires,' he said plainly. Elladora frowned and looked around the kitchen table at the other Order members. None of them moved or said anything, but Lupin gave her a small encouraging smile.

'Why do I need to meet with them?' she asked looking at Dumbledore. But he looked at Sirius who spoke up, 'We know that Voldemort is recruiting people into his army, if you want to call it that, and we're attempting to do the same but Voldemort isn't just after wizards and witches, but an all manner of dark creatures.'

Elladora understood a little bit. 'You're the only one among us that is safest to approach them, it would too dangerous to send a human,' Lupin said gently. Elladora looked at Lupin, 'They can't harm you,' Elladora stated coolly. Lupin chuckled lightly, 'Yes, I know but I don't think they would like the presence of a werewolf either.'

Elladora turned back to Dumbledore quickly, 'I'm not saying I don't want to do this, but I'm only seventeen. Most of the vampires I will approach are going to be much older than me. They could kill me,' she said a little louder than intended. Again, no one said anything.

Elladora looked around the table and her eyes found Snape, who was staring at her. Elladora forced herself to look away. 'I kept telling you Dumbledore, she is too young to be working for the Order,' Molly Weasley said looking at Dumbledore. Lupin sighed, 'Molly, we have been over this. She is the only vampire among us and so she is the only one who can approach them. We could try but it's very doubtful that they would listen or that we would even survive the encounter.'

'But she is young, she shouldn't have to deal with this,' Molly said now looking hard at Lupin.

'She isn't a child Molly. I know you're protective of your own, including Harry and Hermione but Elladora is different. She isn't human, and we need her,' Sirius said. Elladora looked at him in surprise. She thought hell would freeze over before Sirius ever defended her.

'Besides, she is a member of the Order and she has agreed to help us,' Moody said clearly, 'she understood the conditions and commitment when she joined.' Elladora then looked at Moody; she found him a little intimidating.

Elladora took a deep breath, 'What do I have to do?' she asked. 'We want you to convince your fellow vampires to not join Voldemort,' Dumbledore said. Elladora exhaled loudly, 'And how do you suppose I do that. Professor Lupin is having trouble convincing other werewolves, what makes you think this will be any different?' she asked in complete bewilderment.

'I can understand that it won't be easy but at least you don't have someone like Greyback cutting you off at every turn,' Lupin said edgily. Elladora regretted what she just said, 'I'm sorry,' she said quietly to Lupin. Lupin just shook his head dismissively, 'It's fine.'

Elladora took a deep breath, she wasn't sure if she wanted to do this but she knew that no one else in the Order could do it safely. 'When do I leave?' Elladora asked. 'You should leave as soon as possible, but when you're ready,' Dumbledore said. Elladora nodded, 'Could I leave tomorrow night?' Dumbledore nodded, 'Yes, if you wish.'

'Just so we're clear, you want me to convince other vampires to not join Voldemort and…' she trailed off not knowing what to actually tell them. 'We don't want them to fight with us against him either,' Dumbledore said, 'we just want you to convince them to not join Voldemort.' Elladora nodded, 'But what if they already have?' Elladora asked.

Lupin shifted in his seat uneasily, 'Then you'll have to get out of there fast, and I mean fast,' Lupin said. That didn't make Elladora feel any better. No one said anything else, they just looked at Elladora. 'Is that it then?' Elladora asked. Dumbledore just nodded. 'What happens if I do run into trouble? Will I be on my own?' she asked fearfully.

'We'll be there,' Sirius said unexpectedly. Elladora looked at him, 'But how would you know?' she asked. 'Can you produce a Patronus?' Lupin asked. Elladora shook her head, 'You mean the thing wizards use to ward off a Dementor?' she asked unsurely. Lupin smiled, 'Yes, that thing. Are you able to do one?' Elladora just shrugged, 'I don't know, I've never tried.'

'I think it's a good idea, if you run into trouble you could send us a message with it,' Dumbledore said. Everyone around the table nodded their heads in agreement. Dumbledore looked to Lupin, 'Would you be able to teach her?' he asked. Lupin nodded, 'I'd be happy too.' Elladora smiled at him faintly.

* * *

Later that night Elladora stood with Lupin in Regulus Black's room on the top level. Elladora had looked around the room. She had only met Regulus once, but she was only a baby. He had died not long afterwards. Elladora found a picture of him sitting on a chest of drawers. It had been taken Hogwarts; Regulus had been on the Slytherin Quidditch team as seeker.

Elladora couldn't believe how much he looked like Sirius, though maybe slightly less handsome. Elladora noticed all the walls were covered in green and silver, and there was a Slytherin banner above the bed. Elladora walked to one side and she could see newspaper clippings which were stuck to the wall. Elladora leaned forwards so she could read them, they all concerned Voldemort.

Elladora was reading them until Lupin brought her back to the present, 'Miss Lestrange? Would you like to begin?' he asked. Elladora walked near the middle of the room, 'Sorry, yes.' Lupin smiled at her faintly. 'OK, you need to think of am extremely happy memory, the happiest you can,' he said. Elladora tried to think but no matter how long she searched she couldn't think of one.

Lupin thought for a moment, 'Is there one person on the entire world who makes you happy?' he asked. 'Orion,' Elladora said instantly. She looked up in surprise; she hadn't meant to say it out loud. Lupin smiled though, 'Every well, just think of a happy memory with him then.' Elladora nodded and thought hard.

After a few minutes Elladora looked up at Lupin, 'I'm ready,' she said softly. 'You're sure?' Lupin asked. Elladora just nodded. 'When you're ready,' Lupin said gently. Elladora held her wand at the ready and took a deep breath, 'Expecto Patronum,' she said calmly.

A small wisp of silver poured from her wand but then stopped. Elladora sighed but Lupin smiled at her encouragingly. 'Keep trying. Sometimes it can take a while,' he said gently. Elladora tried again but the same thing happened. Elladora closed her eyes in frustration. She finally found a spell she couldn't perform straight away.

'Expecto Patronum,' Elladora yelled pointing her wand at the ceiling. The end of her wand exploded in a silver light. Elladora watched in amazement as a silver eagle flew from her wand. It flew around the room then back to Elladora where it disappeared.

Lupin smiled at her broadly. 'You got it on the third try, well done,' he said. Elladora smiled. 'You should keep practising a few more times before you leave tomorrow night. Just in case something does happen,' Lupin said. Elladora nodded. Lupin walked to the door, 'Professor,' he turned back around and looked at Elladora.

'Thanks for helping me,' she said softly. Lupin smiled, 'I'm always willing to help someone who wants to learn.' Elladora wasn't quite sure what he meant by that. 'Professor, I have one question,' she said. 'Yes?' Lupin said. 'Why is my patronus an eagle?' she asked. 'Well, the type of animal the Patronus assumes depends entirely upon the witch or wizard who conjures it, reflecting certain traits of the caster's personality.'

'What would it say about me though?' Elladora asked. Lupin thought for a moment, 'Well, the eagle is used for the Ravenclaw house, and you are highly intelligent, maybe that's the connection. And not a bad one I might add.' Elladora smiled but then frowned, 'Then why didn't the sorting hat put me in Ravenclaw?' she asked.

Lupin shrugged, 'I don't know, sometimes it makes decisions that no one can understand, but I'm sure there was a reason.'

'I don't see myself as brave or noble; I don't think I have any of the Gryffindor traits.' Lupin smiled, 'You might surprise yourself one day.' Lupin turned and left the room. Elladora looked around the room and kept practising.

After Elladora had performed it countless times she was able to produce a patronus without any problems. She loved watching the eagle fly around the room. It looked beautiful. Elladora kept thinking about what Lupin had said about the animal assuming its type on the caster. She thought her patronus would be something darker or scarier than an eagle, but she loved it being an eagle, it made her feel better.

Just after three in the morning Elladora was still in Regulus' room. There was a quiet knock at the door and Elladora saw Sirius stick his head in. Elladora just watched him. Sirius walked into the room and closed the door behind him. 'I thought you were still in here,' Sirius said looking at her. 'Would you like me to leave?' she asked. Sirius shook his head, 'No, you can use this room. It's just…no one has been in here since Regulus died.'

Elladora looked at the floor; she wasn't sure what to say to that. Then she looked up at Sirius, and remembering what happened the last time they were alone together. 'Do I need my wand this time?' she asked. Sirius frowned at her for a split second then he understood, 'No, you don't need it.'

Elladora felt relieved. Sirius walked over and sat next to Elladora on Regulus' bed. Elladora tried to think of something to say, 'So, why are you in here?' she asked. Sirius shrugged, 'You haven't been seen since you and Remus came up here.' Elladora just nodded. She looked at the clock, it was almost three thirty.

'Why are you still up?' Elladora asked. Sirius sighed heavily, 'Can't sleep,' he said nonchalantly. 'Why?' Elladora asked. 'I can't seem to sleep more than a few hours at a time since Azkaban,' he said. Elladora just nodded her head. She didn't think she would ever understand that feeling, especially since she wasn't human.

'What are they like?' she asked. Sirius looked at her then looked away, he didn't seem to be able to hold her gaze. 'You mean the Dementors?' he asked. Elladora nodded. 'They are horrible creatures that suck all the happiness out of you. You can't feel their affects though, can you?' Sirius asked. Elladora shook her head, 'No, I would think so, because I'm not human. How did you escape though?' Elladora asked. Sirius looked at Elladora in surprise, 'You don't know?'

Elladora shook her head.

Sirius stood up and faced Elladora. Elladora had no idea what he was doing. Suddenly Sirius' body starting transforming. Elladora moved backwards on the bed. What was happening? A few seconds later and Elladora had a large black dog sitting in front of her where Sirius had stood. Elladora blinked rapidly a few times, she wanted to make sure what she was seeing was real.

'You're an Animagus?' Elladora asked. Sirius transformed back to his human self and nodded. 'Learnt to do it at school,' he said proudly. Elladora smiled. Why had he learnt to transform into an animal and then her thoughts when to Lupin. 'Did you do it for Professor Lupin?' she asked. Sirius nodded, 'Yeah, me, James and Peter got it right in our fifth year. We felt bad that Remus had to go through his transformation alone.'

'Who are James and Peter?' Elladora asked. 'I thought you and Harry were friends?' Sirius said now looking at Elladora. Elladora shook her head, 'No, Harry and I aren't friends. I used to be with Hermione though.' Sirius nodded. He understood; he was there the night that she almost bit Hermione.

'Well, James was Harry's father and Peter was another person we went to school with. He was James and Lily's secret keeper for the place that they were hiding; he was the one that betrayed them.' Elladora kept her eyes on Sirius. 'What animals could they transform into?' she asked. 'James could become a stag and Peter a rat,' he answered.

Elladora wondered why Sirius was polite to her and why he was actually talking about his past. Sirius looked as though he had a thought, 'Come with me,' he said. He stood up and walked towards the bedroom door. Elladora just watched, wondering if it was a trick. 'I want to show you something,' he said. Elladora nodded and followed.

Elladora followed Sirius across to the other side of the landing and Elladora looked at the name on the door that was written in gold: _Sirius. _Elladora followed Sirius into his room. It was spacious and was once a very handsome room.

There was a large bed with a wooden headboard, a tall window obscured by long velvet curtains and a chandelier that was covered in thick dust. Elladora then looked around quickly and noticed that most of the furniture and objects around the room were still covered in a fine film of dust. The room had cobwebs around and some that looked like they had been recently disturbed. All four walls were plastered with many pictures and posters and the silver/grey silk of the walls was barely visible.

There were several large Gryffindor banners where the scarlet and gold colour had faded. There were also several pictures of Muggle motorcycles and several posters of bikini-clad Muggle girls. Elladora could tell they were Muggles because the pictures weren't moving. Elladora walked over to near the bed where there was a picture of four Hogwarts students standing arm in arm, laughing at the camera.

Elladora immediately recognised Lupin. Even then he looked a little shabby but younger, happier than she had seen him in the present. Standing next to Lupin was James; Elladora could tell it was him because she could see Harry's resemblance to him. He wore glasses to and he had jet black hair which was untidy and stuck up at the back. Next to James was Sirius. Seeing him made Elladora smile faintly. She thought Sirius looked carelessly handsome. His hair was dark, thick and shiny. Elladora loved how his hair fell into his eyes with such a casual elegance. Elladora looked up at the present Sirius who was staring at the picture himself. He was still handsome but Azkaban had left its effect. Elladora then looked to the boy standing on Sirius' right, he was short the shortest of the four, plump and watery-eyed. Elladora guessed it was Peter. Both he and Lupin seemed to have an air of surprise at being with James and Sirius and Elladora thought she could understood why.

Elladora straightened and looked at Sirius, 'How old were you in that picture?' she asked softly. Sirius looked at her then at the photo again. 'We were seventeen, was taken not long before our graduation. It went too fast, I think,' Sirius said still looking at the photo. Elladora wasn't quite sure what to say to Sirius anymore. She felt as though her feelings towards him had changed slightly but she wasn't quite sure how he had changed towards her.

Elladora took another look at Sirius and walked back towards the door until she heard Sirius clear his throat and she turned back round to face him. Sirius walked over to her and he seemed to half hug her with one arm. 'I don't want things to be bad between because of what happened before. I want us to at least be civil with each other.'

Elladora nodded her head, 'I want that too,' she said quietly. 'I hope everything goes alright with the other…vampires. And if anything happens, you know we'll be there,' Sirius said looking at her. Elladora just nodded. 'Would you mind if I slept in Regulus' room?' Elladora asked tentatively. Sirius smiled faintly and nodded, 'That'd be fine.' Elladora nodded again and left the room and went back to Regulus'.

Elladora looked around Regulus' room and she had noticed it was decorated in the opposite fashion to Sirius'. Elladora sat down on Regulus' bed and another puff of dust rose up from the covers. Elladora took out her wand and pointed it at the bed, 'Scourgify,' and all the dust from the bed disappeared. The cover on the bed was a dark green velvet and when Elladora lifted it she saw that the sheets underneath were black in colour.

Elladora took out her special bottle from her trunk; she hadn't had a drink since she left Hogwarts. She was surprised that she didn't feel her hunger until now. She took a long drink from it and placed it on the bedside table. Elladora did as Dumbledore had advised and placed a charm on it so that nobody else could see it. Elladora lied down in Regulus' bed and she thought it was the most comfortable been she had ever been in. She fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Elladora didn't awake until late in the afternoon. There was a bright sunlight pouring into the room and the room was hot. Elladora was sweating. She took out her wand quickly and closed the curtains and placed a cooling charm in the room. Elladora looked at the skin on her hands and arms, they looked fine. Elladora felt like kicking herself for not closing them before she had fallen asleep, she felt lucky that it didn't burn her.

Elladora went downstairs at about five in the afternoon when the sun had disappeared. Most of the Order were in the kitchen and they all looked towards the door when she walked in. Lupin walked over to her first. 'Are you ready?' he asked quietly. Elladora nodded. Her throat felt constricted. She was nervous but she didn't want to show it.

'Do you know how I'm supposed to find other vampires?' Elladora asked softly looking back at Lupin. Lupin nodded, 'Yes, Dumbledore has a little more information before you leave. He didn't want to overwhelm you last night.' Elladora just nodded in return and moved to sit down. She felt weak at the legs, like they were going to give way.

When Dumbledore arrived he joined them in the kitchen. Elladora noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione were there also. She wondered if they had now joined the Order because they were now seventeen too. 'Miss Lestrange,' Dumbledore began, 'I have the location of the largest vampire clan in Britain, they're the ones you need to approach.'

Elladora frowned, 'Why?' she asked. 'Because if you can convince the largest clan not to join Voldemort than it's likely that the smaller ones will follow them.' Elladora just nodded, she still felt like she couldn't say very much but Dumbledore continued. 'The leader of the clan is a vampire named Salvini. The clan comprises of about one thousand vampires.'

Elladora let out a loud breath. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear. Could she really walk into a group of that many vampires? To a human it would be suicide.

'You will take a portkey to Whitby, which is in Yorkshire. Somewhere around there you will find the clan, for another vampire it shouldn't be too difficult.' Elladora thought about it for a moment.

'And how do I get back?' she asked. 'You'll have to get to London and make your way back from there,' Dumbledore said. Elladora nodded. 'And you know that if you get into trouble just use your patronus,' Lupin said clearly. Elladora looked towards Hermione who was avoiding her gaze.

After a few hours Elladora shrunk a few things and placed them inside her robes. She placed her wand in the inside pocket carefully. Elladora looked at herself in a full length mirror. She was wearing long black tight pants and a black long sleeved shirt and over it was a dark bluish black robe. Her boots were black and were made from dragon hide. Elladora smiled as she looked down at them, Charlie had sent them over for her saying they could be useful. Elladora decided to leave her hair out, she thought it looked better.

What if she did get into trouble though? But Elladora knew they wouldn't attack her without reason. Elladora sighed and looked at the clock. It was nearly seven. Elladora went back downstairs and said goodbye to most people. Most of the Order wished her luck. Elladora tried to talk to Hermione but she left the room without a word.

Elladora walked to the front door and Lupin followed closely behind. 'An Auror could go with you,' he said hopefully. Elladora smiled sadly. 'No, I have to go alone. They won't like a human's presence.' Elladora turned to the door to leave but Lupin grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. Elladora felt surprised but hugged him back.

When Elladora left the house the sky was clear and she could see the stars. She thought they looked brighter than she had seen them in a while. She walked to the end of the street where she found an old ballet shoe. Elladora knew it was the portkey. Elladora picked it up and waited. After seven minutes the ballet shoe began to tremble.

Elladora felt her feet lift off the ground and she felt like she was being pulled into a crushing darkness. After a few seconds Elladora felt her body slam into the ground. Elladora opened her eyes she found herself in a forest. Elladora had no idea where she was. Elladora stood up straight, she could hear distant voices but she wasn't sure how far away they were. Elladora began walking towards them.

When Elladora left the forest she kept walking towards the voices. The further she walked the more barren the land became. Elladora came to a rocky cliff area and she moved her way around them. The voices were becoming much clearer. Elladora could see large group of people standing and sitting around. They were in a circular piece of land which was surrounded by tall rocks and boulders. The land mass was huge but extremely barren.

Elladora hid behind some rocks and watched. She could tell they were vampires by their appearance and besides, no human would live here. She watched as a male and female vampire talked and played around with each other. Elladora could smell a dead animal but she couldn't see it or tell how far away it was. After a while she saw the crowd part in the middle and Elladora could see the very top. There was a row of thirteen throne like chairs standing side by side and a small hut on the very side. Elladora wondered how on earth she was going to approach them without giving the wrong impression.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Elladora watched a tall male vampire walked into the middle of the parted crowd and he seemed to lift his nose to smell the air. Many of the vampires around him didn't seem to notice anything. Elladora wondered if her presence had been noticed.

'Silence!' a male voice bellowed. All the vampires in the area fell silent. Elladora thought Dumbledore was right, there looked like there could be about a thousand vampires here. The area here could hold more than that though.

'There is somebody here that shouldn't be,' the male voice said, 'show yourself and come unarmed.'

Elladora could feel herself shaking. Should she leave her wand behind? But what if she needed it? What if she put it down and wouldn't be able to find it?

Elladora stood up and every vampire looked in her direction. Elladora stepped forward and walked towards the vampire that had spoken. She stopped a few feet from him and the vampires surrounded them in a loose circle.

'Who are you?' the male vampire asked loudly. Elladora took a deep breath and tried to stop herself shaking and she tried to think clearly. 'I am Elladora Lestrange and I bring a message,' she said firmly. She thought she could feel her voice shaking for a moment. The male vampire waited but Elladora said nothing more. 'Speak new vampire,' he spat impatiently.

Elladora shook her head, 'My message is for the vampire who is head of this clan,' she said. She hoped it would go down well, but she was wrong. 'That is a big request for an outsider,' he said loudly. Some of the surrounding vampires laughed and hissed. 'Which clan do you belong to?' he asked. Elladora became worried. What would they do if they knew she lived with humans?

'I do not belong to any clan. I am alone,' many more vampires hissed towards her, 'I must speak with your leader,' she said urgently. The vampire held his hand up and he others went silent. The gestured his finger towards her asking her to follow. A female stepped forward and shrieked loudly. 'Kehyrdius, you can't possible allow her to see him, we know nothing about her.'

Kehyrdius looked at the female vampire who had stepped forwards, 'Do not worry Quenylda, this one is the youngest among us. She means no harm.' Quenylda looked furious. She glared at Elladora. Elladora continued following Kehyrdius. She realised they were walking towards the hut that stood on the farthest right hand side of the top level.

Kehyrdius knocked on the hut door once and entered without word invitation. Elladora followed. The inside was dark and it had a damp rotting smell. The dead animal Elladora had smelt before had been coming from in here. Elladora looked into the corner and saw what looked to be a human. Elladora felt shocked, she could have sworn it was an animal.

There were about thirteen vampires standing in the room and only one of them was sitting down. Elladora's eyes went to him. He was sitting in a black metal throne chair. He was dressed entirely in black clothing and his hair was black and thick and his skin pale. His purple eyes shone brightly, even though there was no light shining into them.

He looked up at Elladora and whispered to a female vampire standing immediately next to him. She passed on the message and it went right around the room. Elladora stood there for fifteen minutes and nothing happened and no one spoke.

The vampire sitting the chair stood up slowly and walked casually to Elladora. 'Hello little one, I am Salvini, head vampire of this clan,' he then pointed to the vampire that Elladora had spoken to outside and that had lead her here, 'this is Kehyrdius, he is my second in command. And who might you be?' he asked softly.

Elladora took another deep breath, she felt like she couldn't get enough air. She wanted this to be over. 'I am Elladora Lestrange and I have come to ask something of you,' she said as calmly as her voice would permit. Salvini walked close so that their bodies touched. He placed one hand on the back of her neck and pulled her body upwards, towards his. He bent his head and smelt Elladora's scent. 'You live with humans?' he asked quietly.

Elladora looked into his eyes, Elladora thought they were beautiful. They were dark purple; Elladora had never seen eyes like his before. Elladora wasn't sure what to say. Would they kill her if she told the truth? Elladora nodded her head nervously. 'Yes, I live among and with humans,' she said inaudibly. Salvini smiled faintly, 'Such an honest vampire, aren't we?'

Elladora said nothing.

'Before we get to this message, request, or whatever you want, tell me all about you,' he said not taking his eyes from hers. Elladora wasn't sure what to say, 'Like what?' she asked. Salvini walked back to his chair and sat down, and he shrugged slightly. 'Amuse me,' he said charismatically.

Elladora thought for a moment before speaking. 'Like I said my name is Elladora Lestrange. I live with humans and I'm a member of the Order of the Phoenix. I am seventeen years old and I'm in my last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,' when Elladora had said that all vampires in the room gasped, except for Salvini who just stared at her curiously.

'You're the vampire that killed the Hogwarts student earlier this year,' Salvini said in a low voice. Elladora nodded. 'It was an accident,' she said quietly. Many vampires in the room laughed, except for Salvini. 'So why are you here Elladora?' he asked gently. 'There will be a wizard war soon…' there was a giggle from a female vampire who was standing next to Salvini, 'Wizards wars do not concern us,' she said shrilly.

'Let the girl speak, Vanora,' Salvini said in a vicious hiss. Elladora looked at Vanora who became sullen. Elladora continued, 'Like I said there will be a wizard war with the Dark Lord and he is recruiting heavily. I am working for Albus Dumbledore,' a few murmurs went round through other vampires, 'and as the largest clan in Britain I'm asking, no I am imploring you not to join with him,' she said gently, but firmly.

Salvini considered her before speaking. 'You're working for Albus Dumbledore?' he asked. Elladora nodded. 'Why would the Dark Lord want to recruit us?' he asked. 'He is looking to not just recruit witches and wizards but all manner of dark creatures. We know he has the support of the werewolves and he has use of inferi.' Salvini seemed to be thinking hard and carefully.

'And you want us to join Albus Dumbledore?' Salvini asked. Elladora shook her head, 'No, I am only asking for you and your clan not to become involved. Dumbledore doesn't want you to join the Dark Lord but he doesn't want you to fight against him either.' Salvini nodded his understanding.

Suddenly Salvini stood up and strode over to Elladora. Elladora jumped back for a second but Kehyrdius stood behind her. He placed his hands on her stomach then moved them to her chest. Elladora couldn't figure out what he was doing until he plunged his hand inside her robes and pulled out her wand. A few vampires hissed.

'I thought you'd have a wand since you mentioned you went to Hogwarts. I thought you were told to come unarmed,' he said quietly. 'Yes, but I'm not about to leave my wand where anyone could pick it up,' she replied. Salvini placed her wand back inside her robes. He stroked her hair gently with his fingers. He bent his head down and licked her ear. Elladora shuddered. Her eyes went to Vanora, she looked livid.

Salvini didn't seem to care that everybody else in the room was watching. He moved his head and licked her neck. She could feel his teeth scrape her skin. 'I like a strong vampire,' he whispered into her ear. Elladora felt her body shiver with pleasure. 'May I taste you?' he asked softly. Elladora wasn't quite sure what he meant but one look into his eyes and she nodded. She saw his fangs lower and he moved his head to her neck. He bit into her skin gently. She waited for the pain, but none came.

After a minute he stopped. Elladora put her hand to her neck but she couldn't feel any bite marks on her neck. Salvini kissed her on the forehead and walked back to his chair. 'You taste lovely my dear,' he said seductively. Elladora felt normal somehow, like she belonged. She had always pretended to be human. She always tried to be human, act like one, behave like one, but she's felt like she has come to realise she can't run from what she is.

Elladora waited for Salvini to say something, anything else but he didn't. 'So, do I have your word that you will not join the Dark Lord?' Elladora asked cautiously. Salvini nodded slowly, 'Yes, you have my word. I have decided to trust you.' Elladora smiled faintly, she felt relieved. 'Before you leave is there anything you would like to ask me?'

Elladora nodded. Salvini gestured for her to ask. 'I would like to know why you and your clan live here in Whitby?' she asked.

'You don't know?' he asked incredulously.

Elladora shook her head. Was she supposed to know?

'This is the exact place that Dracula lived when he came to England. You don't even know about your own forefather?'

Elladora shook her head again. She was raised by a human, Orion never talked about other vampires. Elladora suddenly realised Orion pretend and treated her like a human as well. Elladora sometimes thought the myth about Dracula was just that, a myth. She never thought he was an actually living vampire.

Elladora watched Salvini. He watched her intensely. After a while he stood up again and walked towards Elladora. 'You will stay tonight?' he asked tenderly. Elladora shrugged, 'I should go back to the Order. They'll want to know what happened,' she said quietly.

Salvini looked behind him at all the other vampires in the room, 'Leave us,' he said firmly. The vampires in the room all left the hut quickly and quietly. Elladora saw Vanora as she departed, her nostrils flared.

'Lock the door,' Salvini whispered into her ear. Elladora shivered and took out her wand and locked the door. 'Why did you bite that student at Hogwarts?' he asked softly. 'I was hungry,' Elladora said simply. 'But surely Albus Dumbledore would have taken measures so that would not have happened,' he said still looking at her. Elladora nodded. 'I have a special bottle of human blood which replenishes itself when empty and it was stolen from me and I didn't report it.'

Elladora thought this was a weird turn of events, she thought she would deliver her message and leave. She did not expect anything like this to happen. Salvini took her hand and led her to the back wall of the hut. Elladora frowned, what was he doing? Elladora watched as Salvini placed his hand on a seemingly empty wall. Elladora's eyes widened as the wall seemed to melt away revealing another room. Elladora followed Salvini into the room.

Elladora looked back behind her and the wall and replaced itself. Elladora turned back to the room. There was a large black metal four-poster bed in the middle. The quilt on the bed was black and the sheets were purple along with the walls. The carpet was a midnight blue and Elladora looked up at the ceiling and it was an ivory blue with what looked to be stars stuck to it.

Elladora looked in wonder at the room. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before and probably would ever see again. Salvini had walked to a small fireplace and lit it up, with what though Elladora could not see. Elladora had not moved from where she stood when she entered the room. Elladora's eyes went back to Salvini. Elladora watched as he took his shirt off to reveal a pale, lean body. Elladora immediately felt blood rush to her groin area.

Elladora walked over to him slowly and her fangs lowered of their own accord. Elladora made for his neck but stopped herself. Salvini smiled, 'You can taste if you want,' he said generously. Elladora could feel her mouth water with anticipation. Salvini sat down on the bed and he sat Elladora onto his lap. Elladora moved her lips to Salvini's neck. She bit down gently into his skin. She felt the blood rush into her mouth and she drank greedily.

Salvini stopped her after a few minutes, 'Don't bleed me dry just yet darling,' he said softly. He put one arm around her waist and firmly held her on his lap. He moved another hand up to the clasp of her robe. He unhooked it and he let if fall to the gracefully. He then removed her black top effortlessly. His mouth latched onto her neck, not to bite, but to kiss. Elladora threw her head back as she moaned. She had never been this close to another person.

He unhooked her bra frantically and threw it away from him. He bent his head down low and his mouth latched onto her breast and suckled. Elladora tried to move on his lap but she found she couldn't move; Salvini had a good hold of her, even with one hand. Elladora forced his head off her breast and she crushed his lips to hers. He could taste her blood in his mouth. She could feel a small trickle of blood running down her left breast.

Why didn't it hurt and why hadn't she felt it?

Suddenly Salvini lifted Elladora up in his arms and he threw her onto the bed. Elladora felt excited by this. This was the last thing she had expected to happen when she had decided to do this job. She thought she would deliver the message and be out of there.

Salvini jumped on top of her and kissed her roughly. Elladora's head flew back, she had never felt this before and she didn't want it to end. He ripped her remaining clothes off her body roughly and he attacked it with his lips. After a few minutes Elladora mustered her strength and flipped them over. Elladora smiled wickedly, she found liked being on top.

Elladora removed Salvini's clothes with painful slowness. She could feel Salvini hissing at her but she ignored it and smiled to herself. When she had finished Salvini threw her off him and got back on top of her. He snarled slightly and Elladora smiled innocently. 'You're a minx,' Salvini hissed into her ear.

'This might hurt,' he said roughly.

Elladora thought about it but she decided she could care less. Salvini opened her legs roughly and he slammed his body into hers. Elladora screamed and the tears leaked from the side of her eyes. Salvini didn't wait for the pain to subside. He moved in and out of her body as fast as he could. After a while Elladora felt the pain melt away and she moved her body in rhythm with Salvini.

Elladora felt like it went on for hours until Salvini grunted and an orgasm took over his body. As he came he threw his head back and howled. He curved his body back down against Elladora's and before she knew what had happened Salvini bit in her neck brutally. This time the bite hurt. Elladora screamed but this time she loved the pain of it, she loved how he felt against her, the pain he caused her.

Salvini rolled off her and dragged Elladora into his arms and went to sleep. Elladora laid her head against his shoulder; she thought she could lay there forever and never move.

When Elladora awoke in the morning she realised she was in the bed alone. She looked up and saw Salvini standing near the fireplace though the fire had gone out. Elladora got up and walked noiselessly over to him. He didn't stir as she approached. She saw him holding a wand. It was pointed towards the window. Elladora frowned and looked to the bedside table. The wand Salvini was holding was not hers.

'Is that wand yours?' she asked incredulously. Salvini nodded but didn't say anything. 'Why do you have one?' she asked softly. 'It's almost midday, how do you think I keep this place dark,' he replied. 'Do the other vampires know you have one?' she asked. Salvini nodded. 'This wand isn't strictly mine. This wand had been passed down from head vampire to head vampire.'

Elladora understood. It was passed on to keep the sky around their area dark, otherwise they would all perish. They would be extinct otherwise. Elladora snorted. She was making herself sound like a common animal. Salvini looked at her when she snorted but said nothing. Elladora looked around for her clothes but she couldn't see them. Salvini turned to her, 'Your clothes are in the wardrobe. Elladora looked round and saw it in the corner. She hadn't noticed it last night. Everything happened too fast.

Elladora walked over to it. It was black and made of metal. Why were most things around here made of metal? Elladora opened it and saw her clothes neatly folded. She picked them up and dressed. She walked back over to Salvini who still hadn't moved. 'You will need to stay here until dusk,' he said quietly. Elladora just nodded.

Salvini put the wand away and took her hand gently and took her back into the main room of the hut. There was a table sitting in the middle and the throne chair was gone. Salvini sat her down at the table and then he sat opposite her. There were two goblets of blood sitting on the table and some normal human food.

Elladora picked up the goblet and drained it at once. Salvini smiled at her. 'After last night, I'm not surprised. You should join my clan,' he said affably. Elladora smiled, 'I probably would but I can't and you know I can't. I'm involved in the wizard war and there is no escaping it until it's over.' Salvini still smiled at her but didn't say anymore on the subject.

Elladora could still smell and see the dead human in the corner. 'I don't mean to be rude but what why is there a dead human in here?' she asked pointing to the body in the corner. Salvini smiled, Elladora couldn't see his brilliant white teeth shining. 'It's no human,' he spat, 'it's a werewolf.' Elladora looked back at the body. 'We caught it spying on us,' he said softly looking at the body himself.

'But why is it in here and not outside somewhere?' she asked nervously. Salvini didn't seem to mind the questions though. 'We're still deciding what to do with it. I thought about sending it back to its pack but I could just as easily have it thrown into the forest and let it rot,' he said coldly. Elladora decided not to mention that she had a teacher at Hogwarts which was a werewolf; it may lead to too many questions.

'Is that why there is a lot of metal around?' Elladora asked. Salvini nodded, 'We have noticed they don't like it too much, it keeps them away from us.'

'But you do know that it doesn't kill them?' Elladora said slowly. Salvini's eyes darted to hers quickly. 'What do you know of werewolves, my dear?' he asked almost seductively. Elladora didn't say anything. 'Werewolves are vicious beasts who deserve to be put down at any cost.'

Elladora shivered slightly and the coldness and cruelty of his words. 'But they can't all be bad,' Elladora said softly. Salvini's eyes narrowed and he stared at Elladora. 'Why would you say that? Do you know one?' he asked. Elladora shook her head.

'You're lying,' Salvini breathed.

'I have met a couple but I don't actually know them,' she said quickly. Salvini seemed satisfied with her answer and they continued eating.

After a while the door to the hut banged open and Elladora jumped in surprise out of her chair. Salvini made no movement but stared at the vampire who had interrupted. 'What do you want Vanora?' Salvini asked harshly. Vanora was out of breath but she still managed to get her message across. 'My Lord, this vampire has ties with the Dark Lord.'

Salvini's eyes narrowed dangerously to Elladora who was now on the other side of the room to Salvini. 'Leave,' Salvini said to Vanora. 'But my Lo-' Salvini shoved her to the door roughly, 'I said leave,' he hissed. Vanora stumbled a few times while leaving. Salvini then strode over to Elladora and grabbed her neck with one hand, squeezing it tightly.

Elladora choked for air. 'Explain before you run out of air,' he hissed. Elladora coughed and wheezed and gasped for air. 'I…can…explain,' she said while struggle for breath. Salvini released some strain on her neck but kept his hand there. 'My parents are Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, they're both Death Eaters,' she said quickly. Salvini eyes blazed with anger. 'But I'm not one of them; I am on Dumbledore's side. I wasn't raised by my parents, I hardly know them,' she said desperately. Salvini's eyes were still narrow but he released Elladora. 'If you're lying you'll be sorry,' he said, his voice low.

Salvini walked back to the table and sat down. Elladora stayed standing where she was, she was afraid to move for fear of provoking Salvini or angering him anymore. Salvini looked at her, 'Please, join me.' Elladora walked over and sat opposite him again. Salvini seemed relaxed once again as though nothing had happened. 'Now, shall we dine?' he said politely. Elladora just nodded and smiled faintly.

When dusk arrived Elladora had a final talk with Salvini to make sure the agreement was still in place. 'Tell Dumbledore he has our word through you that we will not join with the Dark Lord,' he confirmed before she left. She had let Salvini have one more taste of her before she had to leave. Elladora kept feeling her neck; she couldn't understand why there was no mark or scarring on her neck.

When Elladora left the clan she walked through the crowd of vampires at the bottom like she had to get there. She entered the forest again and she took out her wand. Elladora wondered why she felt nervous. Elladora took a deep breath; she had never apparated alone before. She hoped she didn't splinch herself while attempting it.

Elladora felt her feet lift off the ground and felt her body trying to squeeze into a space which was too small to be possible. She felt the air being pushed out of her body which made it feel like she was being squeezed like a tube of toothpaste. When she landed on the ground she looked around. She could tell she was in London from the Big Ben clock tower. Elladora sighed and looked around. She could see and hear no one.

Elladora looked at her watch, it was almost seven. Elladora frowned, how did she get to Grimmauld Place from here? Elladora walked down a dark street and moved as quietly as possible. She was surprised there was no one about. When Elladora turned a corner she saw the river Thames, she loved how beautiful it looked at night. Elladora thought she should come here again sometime. She could now see people near and around it. Elladora felt better. She thought maybe the worst had happened.

Elladora shook herself; she had to stop thinking that the worst was always going to happen. Then Elladora thought; she could just send her patronus to the Order and they would find her. Elladora walked past a group of people at the Thames. Nobody in the group looked up as she passed. Elladora walked down another deserted place.

She was about to send her patronus when she thought she could smell something that was too familiar and unpleasant. Elladora looked around but she could still see no one. Elladora continued walking but a little faster. Suddenly Elladora heard steps behind her. She wondered if she could dare herself to turn around and have a look.

As Elladora turned around she was once again faced with her worst fear.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Elladora's mouth opened but no sound come out. She stared at the man standing opposite her. It was Greyback. His hair was still long, grey and matted. His yellow pointed teeth were showing which was already covered in blood. Elladora wondered who he had attacked earlier this night. Elladora could see his long yellow nails scratching the palm of his hand and she could smell his odour. It was repugnant; it smelt of sweat, dirt and blood.

'I've been searching for you my prey,' he growled.

'Why?' Elladora asked. She was trying to stall for more time, to figure out what she was going to do. 'I told you I was going to kill you, that you didn't deserve to live. And now I want to finish the job.' Elladora felt her heart thumping against her chest. Greyback was the one person or thing she feared most. She didn't want to die like this. She knew now that all she wants is to live.

Greyback took a few steps towards her and Elladora moved backwards. What was she going to do? 'I thought you'd only want to kill humans,' Elladora said shakily not taking her eyes from Greyback's. He snarled at her, 'And why is that?'

Elladora shrugged, 'Well, you and I are both dark creatures, so why would you want me dead?'

'You're not a werewolf. I prefer my own kind. I can't change what you are, so might as well kill you,' he said in a low voice. Elladora finally took her eyes off him for a couple of seconds and looked to the right of her then the left.

'There is no escape for you my prey,' he whispered. Greyback walked towards and Elladora hit a brick wall. She gasped and tried to run sideways but Greyback moved so fast that all Elladora saw was a blur and he held her against the brick wall by her throat.

He moved closer and licked her cheek and Elladora turned her head away in disgust. His face was so close to hers that she could see all individual grey whiskers and hairs on his face. 'I'm going to enjoy finally gutting you,' he hissed. Elladora could see saliva dripping from his mouth. She could tell he was excited. Her fangs lowered and Greyback laughed. Elladora started to breath hard. How would she do this if she were human?

Then it came to her. She lifted her knee and connected it hard to Greyback's groin. He yelled in fury and fell to the ground. Elladora took her chance and ran down the dark street as hard as she could. When reaching the end she could see that Greyback was only just starting to get up. Elladora ran further until she was a few streets away. She knew he would still find her. Elladora wasn't sure what to do. She took out her watch and saw that it was almost eight. Had that taken almost an hour? Elladora found the Leaky Cauldron by accident and went inside. She couldn't believe she found a place that she knew.

She sat down in a corner at the back and decided she would stay there for a couple of hours before going to Grimmauld Place in case Greyback followed her. Elladora kept her eyes on the window and the door but she never saw Greyback walk past or enter. When it reached just after ten o'clock Elladora walked back outside.

The night air was cool but it was now a little cloudy. Elladora hoped it wouldn't rain until she got back to the Order. She looked around her but all she saw was an empty street and the dark houses which looked empty too. Elladora walked cautiously into a Muggle part of London. She hoped that Greyback wouldn't think to come here.

After ten minutes of walking Elladora eventually came to place that she didn't know, she decided to go back but when she turned around Greyback was standing there once again. Elladora gasped and took out her wand. Why hadn't she thought to take it out before?

'You don't need that my pet, can't we play nicely?' he asked almost tenderly. Elladora's eyes narrowed. What was he doing? Greyback growled so loudly that Elladora jumped back and yelped. 'That wasn't a very nice thing you did,' he said slowly. 'I will protect myself against you,' Elladora said back.

Greyback smiled viciously. 'I'm the thing you fear most,' he stated.

How did he know that? Elladora felt more panicky and ran once again. This time Greyback caught her halfway up the street. He leaped at her and they both crashed to the hard ground. Elladora felt her shoulder crack and she was sure a couple of ribs had too. Greyback pushed her onto her back and slashed at her stomach with his nails.

Elladora screamed out in pain and tried to fight back but at this point her efforts were futile. 'No one is here to save you this time,' he said ferociously. When Elladora looked at his face she realised how inhuman he looked. She wondered if that's how she looked when she attacked Susan. Greyback shifted and slashed her again, this time on the shoulder that bared no scars. Elladora screamed again and this time tears leaked from her eyes rapidly. She could feel the blood gushing from her wounds.

Greyback ripped her robe off her and her shirt as well. He went to bite her neck but Elladora managed to free her wand arm and she slashed her wand at his neck. It made a small cut but it was deep enough for Greyback to be distracted from her and move slightly. Elladora took the opportunity and she picked up her robe and fled once again.

Elladora wasn't sure how many new streets she turned into when she put her robe back on to cover herself and took out her wand again and was about to conjured her patronus when she heard a loud howl. Elladora turned and Greyback was there again. Elladora had never seen him so determined to kill her before. She started to run again and Greyback chased her.

Elladora lifted her wand and tried to think something happy. 'Expecto Patronum,' she shouted. Nothing but a few wisps of silver emerged from the wand. Elladora looked behind her and saw Greyback gaining. She tried to go faster but she felt her legs becoming weaker. She lifted her wand again, 'Expecto Patronum,' she shouted. This time and large silver eagle appeared and flew alongside her.

She looked at it when she could while running. 'Go to the…Order and tell…them…being…chased…Greyback,' she panted. The eagle flew away and Elladora kept running. She hoped they got her message and fast.

Elladora kept running and Greyback caught her again. He grabbed her arms and threw her to the solid ground. He looked over her and watched her squirm. Elladora sobbed and reached for her head. It was bleeding. She was amazed that she was still conscious. Greyback spat on her and Elladora sobbed with disgust. Greyback moved and kicked her in the ribs. Elladora cried out. She was sure more of them had broken.

'I'm going to make you suffer before you die,' he said maliciously, 'you have caused me far too much trouble.' Greyback picked her up from the back of her robes and he threw her against a wall violently. He growled and grabbed the back of her head and slammed it into the wall. Elladora didn't want to imagine how sadistic he could become.

She felt Greyback grabbed her by the hair again but this time nothing happen. She felt has though he had been blown away from her like a piece of rubbish caught in an updraft. Elladora turned the other way and she could see four people running towards her. She thought Greyback would flee but he didn't. Elladora fell to the ground and she felt Greyback leaning over her.

'Step away from her.'

Elladora recognised the voice, it was Lupin. She couldn't tell who the other three people were though. She tried to look but she couldn't move too much. It hurt. She heard Greyback growl, he had no intention of leaving his prey again. 'You were once my prey many years ago Lupin, do you remember,' Greyback taunted. 'I can never forget it,' Lupin said quietly.

Elladora didn't hear much more and she saw nothing but blackness surround her. When Elladora opened her eyes all she could hear was screaming and whimpering. Elladora stood up and stumbled for a moment. She looked around and saw Lupin, Sirius and Kingsley lying on the ground. Lupin appeared to be the one whimpering. All three were bleeding badly and Elladora cried more. What if they were dead? It would be all her fault.

Elladora looked in the other direction and she wanted to cry out but nothing happened. She saw Greyback lying on top of another person but she wasn't sure who it was. The person Greyback on attacking was the one screaming. Elladora screamed at the top of her lungs and ran towards them. Greyback was slashing and biting this person. Elladora tackled him off the person and she felt all the pain in her body shoot through her again.

'Stupefy,' a deep male voice said. For a moment Elladora thought it had been pointed at her until she realised she could move. Elladora stood up again and walked towards the person that Greyback had attacked, it was Bill Weasley. Elladora felt tears come to her eyes and she was about to collapse when she felt strong arms grab her around the waist. She turned her head and saw Kingsley. He must have stunned Greyback. Elladora sobbed.

'I thought maybe you were dead.' Kingsley shook his head and held Elladora tightly. 'How are Sirius and Lupin,' she asked fearfully trying to wrestle out of Kingsley's grip. Kingsley tried to steady her, 'They're fine. I checked them quickly when I saw you run to Bill's aid. Your scream brought me back so to say.' Elladora chuckled slightly but it quickly turned to despair when her eyes went back to Lupin.

She eventually pulled herself out of Kingsley grip and fell beside Bill. His face was scratched and bleeding, Elladora could hardly recognise him. After what seemed like forever, Elladora looked back at Kingsley who was trying to rouse Sirius. Why were they waiting so long to go to the hospital? Sirius eventually got up and walked to where Elladora was.

'I'm going to take you to the hospital and Kingsley will take Lupin and Bill,' Sirius said looking at her. Sirius grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, he was bleeding at the side of the head but otherwise he seemed fine.

Alright,' he said.

'But Bill…'

'Will be fine, now come with me,' Sirius said quickly. He grabbed her elbow and pulled her up and they disapparated at once.

* * *

After a week Elladora woke up in a room she recognised. She was in the hospital. The same room she had been in before. She looked around at the white walls, the white floor and the white bed in which she laid. Elladora tried to sit up but found she couldn't move. Elladora sighed impatiently. There were invisible bonds holding her there like last time.

Elladora wondered if Bill and Lupin were alright. Elladora almost yelped when Sirius walked into the room. 'What are you doing here?' she asked. Sirius conjured a chair and sat down and smiled. 'No one told you?' Elladora shook her head. 'I'm a free man,' he said happily. 'Found out a few weeks after your summer holidays ended.'

Elladora smiled faintly at him. She was happy for him but she couldn't get past what happened the other night. 'How long has it been?' she asked quietly. Sirius just looked at her, 'Since the attack?' Elladora nodded. 'It's been a few days,' he said softly. Elladora wondered how she had stayed asleep after all that had happened. 'How is everyone?' she asked. Elladora wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

'Everyone is fine and alive,' he said gently, 'Dumbledore and Lupin will come and see you later.' Sirius stood up and walked towards the door. 'Do you have to leave?' Elladora asked quickly. Sirius turned around and looked at Elladora in surprise. He shook his head, 'No, I don't have to.' Sirius walked back to the chair and sat down.

'Harry must be happy you're a free man?' Elladora said. Sirius smiled broadly and nodded, 'Yeah, he couldn't stop smiling and telling me everything we could do now.' Elladora wanted to smile back but she felt unable to feeling anything but despair. What happened in London only happened because she was there. Elladora couldn't shift the huge weight of guilt that sat heavily on her chest, which was threatening to realise itself at any moment.

'How did I stay asleep this long?' she asked. 'They gave you a sleeping potion but you kept waking up from nightmares, about every few hours, so Dumbledore told them to give you a dreamless sleeping draught. And it appears to have worked. They gave it to you a couple of days ago.'

Elladora nodded but couldn't think of what else to say. Sirius and Elladora didn't say much more between each other.

Dumbledore, Lupin and Kingsley visited later in the evening and Sirius left to see how the others were. Lupin walked straight over to her, removed the invisible bonds and hugged her. Elladora hugged him back slightly. 'I'm so happy you're alive,' Lupin said uneasily, 'we thought the worst had happened when we didn't hear from you on the night you left.'

Elladora tried to smile but it didn't turn out right. 'I'm happy you and the others are alive too,' she said stiffly.

Dumbledore looked solemn. He stood at the end of Elladora's bed, watching her. 'I'm very sorry I made you go there,' he said inaudibly.

Elladora shook her head, 'You didn't make me go there, it had to be done and I was the only one who could do it,' Elladora replied. Lupin sat next to her and kept his hand on her arm. 'How did things go with the other vampires?' Lupin asked gently.

'It went well. They have agreed not to join with Voldemort, Salvini gave me his word,' Elladora said. 'Why didn't you return the night you left?' Dumbledore asked.

'Salvini insisted that I stayed the night and I thought it impolite to refuse.' Lupin smiled and nodded understandingly.

'And what happened tonight with Greyback, before we arrived?' Lupin asked. It seemed to pain him to ask. 'I don't know. He seemed to come out of nowhere. I arrived in London and tried to find my way back and he found me. I panicked. I didn't think of calling for help.' Tears ran down Elladora's face. Lupin squeezed her arm but didn't say anything.

'Is Bill alright?' Elladora asked quietly.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. 'Yes, he's fine. His face is badly scarred from the incident but he won't be a full werewolf but he will always carry the scars,' Dumbledore paused for moment, 'and once again, so will you.'

Elladora frowned. She forgot that Greyback had scratched her twice.

Elladora moved the shirt on her shoulder and saw four large deep scratches which were turning into scars. Then she checked her stomach and again saw four large deep scratches across her stomach. The tears poured down Elladora's face. Her body was now even more damaged and mutilated. Lupin squeezed her arm again. 'Elladora, you did a brave thing. You saved Bill's life,' he said quietly.

Elladora pushed him off, she didn't want to hear it. 'Get out,' she said loudly, 'I want to be alone.' No one in the room moved. 'Get out!' she screamed. Dumbledore, Lupin and Kingsley all left together. Elladora rolled onto her side with her back facing the door and she cried for hours and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

When Elladora awoke in the morning she looked around. There was no one in the room except for Bill, who stood in a corner. Elladora looked away, she couldn't face him. Bill walked over to the bed and hugged her closely. A few tears leaked from her eyes. Elladora could smell the wolf on him. When he let her go he sat on a chair next to her bed.

'Thank you,' he said quietly. Elladora turned her head away. She was glad the room was dark.

'What's wrong?' Bill asked worriedly.

Elladora's body shook slightly as she tried to hold her tears in, but failed. She burst into tears and Bill held her for a while. Eventually Bill let go and Elladora took a deep breath. She turned to the door; she could hear faint footsteps outside the door. Bill heard them too.

'Would you like me to tell my family to go away?' he asked. Elladora shook her head, 'No, it's fine.' Elladora shifted onto her back and she finally looked at Bill properly. Elladora barely recognised him. His face was badly slashed and ripped, it was grotesque looking. 'If it wasn't for me this wouldn't have happened to you,' Elladora said quietly.

Tears kept leaking from her eyes. She wasn't sure if she would be able to stop. Bill kissed her on the cheek and stroked her hair. 'You're a member of the Order and you needed help. We were all aware of the dangers,' he said simply. Elladora said nothing and Bill sighed faintly. 'If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here at all.'

Bill stayed with Elladora for hours until Lupin came to see her and Bill left to find Fleur. Elladora frowned. Lupin was carrying a large round object, which appeared to be heavy. He placed it on the table and walked over to Elladora. He grabbed her arm and lifted her off the bed. 'Wh-,' Lupin cut her off, 'There is something you should see.'

Lupin pulled out a small vial from his robes and poured the contents into the bowl. Lupin saw the confused look on Elladora's face.

'This is a pensieve. It belongs to Dumbledore.'

Lupin grabbed Elladora's hand and he jumped into it pulling Elladora along with him. When they landed Elladora looked around. They were in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. Elladora frowned, what was this about?

Elladora looked at the present Lupin who stood beside her. 'What…?' she started. But Lupin held up his hand again, 'Just watch.' Elladora felt impatient at Lupin's shortness. She took a deep breath and watched what was happening. The Order was sitting around the table. No one was moving much. Harry and his friends were present as well.

'Why hasn't she come back yet?' Hermione spoke up. Elladora looked in her direction in surprise. Hermione seemed worried, upset? Elladora couldn't tell.

'It doesn't mean something bad has happen,' the memory Lupin said. Hermione just nodded. Suddenly Elladora looked towards the window where there was a sudden bright flash of silver. It seemed to circle the house then came in through the door.

'Being…chased…Greyback,' the eagle said, and then it disappeared. Elladora looked around the table. Everyone looked in shock and no one said anything. Many minutes passed before someone said anything. 'That's Elladora's patronus, we need to go find her,' Lupin said quietly. Sirius was nodding his head vigorously, 'I agree.'

'She could put everyone in this room in danger, especially since she's got Greyback chasing her,' Molly said firmly. 'Molly,' Kingsley said looking at her, 'she is a member of the Order and if this was anyone else we would help and rescue them too.'

Molly seemed a little angry, 'Greyback could attack and kill one of us if we go.'

'He could kill Elladora as well. What if it was your child being chased by Greyback?' Lupin asked firmly. Elladora thought Lupin looked outraged by Molly's disagreement. Molly glared at Lupin, 'It's not the same thing,' she said through gritted teeth. Lupin shook his head. He seemed angry as well. Elladora had never heard Lupin defend her so greatly.

Elladora wondered if it was going to get worse. Molly elbowed her husband as though trying to rally support. Arthur seemed unsure what to say. 'I think Lupin is right. If it was anyone else in the Order we would go find them,' Arthur said slowly.

Lupin nodded and stood up, 'Whoever would like to help find Elladora, please stand up.' Elladora thought maybe no one would, but she was wrong. Hermione stood up first, quickly followed by Sirius, Harry, Kingsley, Moody, Tonks, Snape, Charlie, Bill, Arthur, Dumbledore, Fleur and McGonagall. Elladora smiled vaguely as she watched, she couldn't believe how many were so willing to help look for her.

Elladora noticed though that Molly, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny were still seated. After a few moments of looking at each other Fred and George stood up as well and so did Ron after Hermione kicked him in the shins. Ginny stood up after the hard look Harry gave her across the table and Molly was the only one still sitting. She looked defeated and still angry but she stood up, ' I see that I am outnumbered. So let's go.'

Lupin sighed, 'OK, we need to split into groups. Sirius, Kingsley and Bill will come with me. Severus, if you could take Hermione, Tonks and Fleur. Minerva, Fred and Arthur could go with Alastor. Harry, Charlie and Ron could go with Dumbledore and Molly could take George and Ginny,' Lupin then looked to Dumbledore, 'if that suits you?' he said.

Dumbledore nodded, 'That sounds like a great idea Remus. Ginny may be a little young but Molly and her brother will be with her.' Everyone moved into their groups and left the house together. Elladora noticed that Molly, George and Ginny were the last to leave.

Suddenly the scene changed quickly and they were in a dark street in the heart of London. Nothing was said between the four men as they walked cautiously with their wands at the ready. There was a loud scream in the distance and they all stopped. They looked at each other and they could tell what the other person was thinking. They sprinted immediately to the sound.

Elladora and the present Lupin followed quickly. Elladora gasped in horror at the sight before her. Lupin and Sirius had been knocked to the ground at the same time and Sirius' head hit the curb of the road. Lupin tried to get up quickly but Greyback jumped on him and whacked him across the side of the head, rendering him unconscious, she could see deep gashes in Lupin's head where the nails made contact.

Elladora sobbed quietly but the real Lupin standing beside her did not budge.

Greyback then ran towards Kingsley who fired a few stunning spells at once but they all missed. Kingsley was tackled to the ground as well and Greyback and his wand was knocked out of his hand. Greyback stood up and kicked Kingsley in the head with his booted foot. Kingsley's nose began bleeding profusely but before he could get up he was kicked in the ribs repeatedly until he became still. By this point Elladora looked around, where was Bill and why wasn't Greyback using his wand?

Greyback turned round and so did Elladora but Lupin didn't, it seemed to pain him. Elladora watched as Greyback ran for Bill and knocked his wand out of his hand too. Elladora wondered why Bill did nothing and made no attempt at a spell or curse. Elladora heard a sort of strangled cry from Bill than nothing but screams as Greyback got into what he did best.

Lupin grabbed Elladora's arm when the memory Elladora ran towards Bill and tackled Greyback and they both drifted towards the top of the pensieve. When Elladora opened her eyes she was back in the hospital. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She couldn't believe that Molly and most of her children were reluctant to search for her. Elladora wondered if Molly blamed her for Bill's disfigurement.

'Is Molly angry with me?' Elladora asked. Lupin sat on the bed next to Elladora, 'You mean about Bill?' he asked. Elladora just nodded. Lupin sighed; Elladora got the impression that Lupin didn't really want to have to tell her the truth. 'Yeah, she is a little,' Lupin looked at Elladora then sighed again, 'OK, she's very angry. She thinks if we didn't go and look for you then it would never have happened.'

Elladora felt the tears in the back of her eyes but she didn't let them fall. 'But she's right,' Elladora said quietly. 'We all knew that being in the Order carries a great and sometimes costly risk and we all knew that Greyback was chasing you because you told us, so we knew the risks of going to help you as well,' Lupin said gently. Elladora said nothing.

'Besides,' Lupin continued, 'Bill isn't angry with you. He's grateful that you saved him and Greyback would have killed you.' Elladora rolled her eyes, 'That doesn't make me feel any better.'

Lupin put his arm around her, 'Well it should. Have you ever heard the saying everything happens for a reason?' he asked gently.

Elladora shook her head. 'But this only happened because I got myself into trouble,' she said.

'You didn't get yourself into trouble, trouble found you. And you needed help and you did the right thing call us. You probably wouldn't be here if you didn't,' Lupin said gently.

Elladora knew Lupin spoke the truth, though it sounded awful to her. She didn't want to be responsible for someone else's death. It was the thing she feared next to Greyback, was killing someone again. She sometimes had nightmares about her attack on Susan Bones. She wondered how different things would be if she had just reported her bottle missing. Then maybe Susan need never have died.

Elladora then wondered what would be different if she had left the vampire clan the night she had arrived there. She never intended on staying a night there, maybe Bill would still be whole and maybe Greyback would never have found her trying to find her way back to Grimmauld Place.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

On Christmas morning Elladora returned to Grimmauld Place with Lupin and Sirius. Elladora noticed that many wizards and witches stared at Sirius as they passed. Elladora smiled slightly, well it wasn't everyday that a convicted murderer walked down the street a free man. Elladora leaned on Lupin as they made their way back. Elladora felt stronger but she wasn't a hundred percent yet.

They entered the lounge room first and most of the Order was present. Elladora couldn't help but notice that Molly wasn't there. 'Would you rather just go upstairs?' Lupin whispered to her. Elladora shook her head. 'No, it's OK. Just help me to the lounge please,' she said softly. Lupin nodded and helped Elladora sit down and get comfortable.

Elladora watched the Order give out Christmas presents and hug each other and shake hands. Elladora couldn't help but laugh softly every now and then while watching Sirius and Harry, she couldn't believe how happy Sirius had become, but she grabbed her stomach every time. She had broken a couple of ribs during the attack; they were healed but still a little tender.

After almost an hour Elladora attempted to get up but failed. She gasped loudly and everyone stared. Lupin sighed impatiently and he glared at Harry and Ron who were sitting right near Elladora. Lupin walked over and helped her up. He walked up the stairs and to her room. He helped her onto the bed. 'Are you alright?' he asked gently. Elladora nodded, 'Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all,' she said sleepily.

Lupin tidied up the room a little as Elladora went to sleep. Elladora woke up in fright after only forty minutes asleep. All she could think about was Greyback and Bill. She still felt guilty. It haunted her. There was a small rapping at the door and it opened slightly. Elladora watched as Hermione poked her head in and looked towards the bed. 'Can I come in?' Hermione asked timidly. Elladora nodded.

Hermione walked in, she stood at the door hesitantly for a moment before walking over to Elladora. Hermione left the door ajar slightly. 'I'm not going to bite you,' Elladora said. Hermione smiled weakly. 'I know, that's not my problem,' she said slowly. Elladora gave her a questioningly look but didn't say anything. Hermione sat on the bed. Hermione held out a parcel to Elladora who took it carefully.

'Happy Christmas,' Hermione said softly. Elladora felt bad, 'I don't have anything for you.' Hermione chuckled faintly. 'That's alright. I didn't think you'd have time for any of that anyway,' Hermione said gently. Elladora smiled. Elladora opened it. There were three books, _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires, Hogwarts: A History and New Theory of Numerology. _Elladora smiled when she saw the first one. It suited her well.

'I know you haven't read Hogwarts a history and I keep going on about it so I thought I'd buy you a copy,' Hermione said softly. Elladora smiled more and hugged Hermione. Hermione hugged her back tentatively. 'I'm going back to the party, OK?' Hermione said. Elladora nodded and watched Hermione leave. Elladora laid down on the bed and wondered if things would be OK.

When most people had gone to bed Elladora was still awake. She went to the bedroom that Hermione was sharing with Ginny and she knocked lightly. She entered the room and walked to Hermione's bed. 'Are you awake?' she whispered to Hermione. Hermione sat up and moved back so Elladora could sit down. 'Is something wrong?' Hermione asked concerned. Elladora shook her head, 'No, I was just wondering if I could ask you about something really personal?'

Hermione shrugged, 'I guess so,' she said slowly. Elladora felt her cheeks go pink, she felt embarrassed asking this, she was glad the room was dark.

'Do you...you know...touch yourself...down there?' she asked nervously. Hermione seemed relieved and she nodded, 'Yeah, sometimes, you don't?' she asked. Elladora chuckled slightly. 'I only tried it for the first time a while ago.' Hermione seemed amazed, 'Really?' she asked.

'I wasn't sure if it was normal,' Elladora said. 'Orion never talked to you about sex and all that stuff?' Hermione asked. Elladora shook her head, 'No, he never talked about sex.'

Hermione seemed stunned. 'You never wondered about it?' she asked softly. Elladora shrugged, 'I only tried it because I was thinking about S-,' Elladora stopped herself before she said his name. She blushed and dropped her voice to a low whisper, 'I was thinking about someone and I felt odd down there.'

Hermione smiled, 'That's normal,' she said quietly. 'Have you had sex yet?' Hermione whispered. Elladora blushed again. 'No, but then again who would I do it with.'

Elladora knew she was lying and she hated herself for it. Hermione chuckled. 'I know that feeling,' Hermione said. 'Why aren't you and Ron dating yet?' Elladora asked. Hermione seemed to blush as well. 'I don't know what you're talking about,' she said.

Elladora smiled. She could see there was something there. Elladora was sure that other people saw it as well. Elladora wondered how two people could like each other and not admit it. Elladora smiled as she thought about people who couldn't admit their feelings. Elladora thought it ironic that she tried to get the truth of Hermione's feelings out when she couldn't even admit her own.

Elladora then said a quick goodnight to Hermione and walked silently back to her room. She laid down on the bed and all she could think about was Snape again. Elladora smiled wickedly and decided to have some fun.

* * *

Elladora didn't wake up until the next night. Elladora was surprised she was asleep for a whole day. When she went downstairs the only people in the kitchen was Lupin and Sirius. They both looked at her as she entered the room. Lupin walked over to her, 'Is something wrong?' he asked. Elladora shook her head. She walked over to the table and sat down. For some reason she felt strange.

Lupin left the room not long after but Sirius stayed but nothing was said. Lupin came back into the kitchen but he stood at the door. 'Miss Lestrange,' he said softly. Elladora looked around to Lupin, 'Yes?' 'Professor Snape is here to see you. He's waiting in the living room.' Elladora stood up and walked past Lupin into the lounge room. Snape was standing near the window, looking out. 'Good evening Miss Lestrange,' he said softly. 'Hello Professor,' Elladora replied.

'Why are you here Professor?' Elladora asked politely. 'I need to know if you're returning to school to complete your last year,' he said. Elladora frowned, why would he need to know that?

'Why not talk to Dumbledore about that?' she asked. 'I would rather talk to you. Besides, I wondered about your future plans, after you leave school.' Elladora frowned more, 'I'll be going to Azkaban but you already know that,' she said quietly.

'And after that?' Snape asked. Elladora shrugged. She hadn't thought about what she was going to do after prison. All she could think about was going to prison and having to be there for a year. 'I don't know what I'm going to do after school and prison. I haven't really thought about it,' she said honestly. Snape just looked at her, he didn't move. She kept the eye contact, afraid to break it. At times Elladora wondered if Snape could be a vampire but then she thought herself being stupid, he went outside during the day.

'And I am coming back to school. I will still have an Auror follow me around also,' Elladora said cynically. Elladora walked over to Snape and looked up at him. Elladora loved looking into his eyes. She felt like she could lose herself inside them completely, that she could let herself go and be completely free. Elladora knew how ridiculous it sounded.

'Would you ever let me inside,' Elladora whispered. Snape frowned at her. 'What are you talking about?' he asked, his lips barely moving. Elladora licked her lips and she loved that Snape noticed and watched. 'Would you ever let me inside your head?' she asked gently. 'You take after your mother,' Snape whispered softly, 'Besides, I am your teacher.' Elladora smiled. Was she really asking something so personal?

Snape walked past leisurely and Elladora felt his arm gently brush hers. Elladora shivered at the contact and it was then she knew she wanted more of him. 'I'll see you back in class, Miss Lestrange,' Snape said before walking out the door.

* * *

When Elladora was on the train back to Hogwarts she once again shared a compartment with Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville. This time around though Luna asked less personal questions and Neville still said nothing to her. Elladora had to once again wear Harry's invisibility cloak and they made the compartment dark so she could take it off.

Elladora learnt after a while that no matter what you told Luna she always stuck to her beliefs. Elladora wished she could do that sometimes. 'I wouldn't mind Nargles so much if they didn't steal things from me,' Luna went on, 'sometimes they would hide in the Christmas tree at home. Daddy says they like hiding in most concealed places.' Elladora just nodded every time Luna took a breath.

When they reached the station it was dark and Luna was now telling Elladora all about another animal she had never heard of. Elladora loved Luna for how innocent she seemed. She seemed to be a peace with the world and everything in it. Luna would often stare into the distance as though she could see something that no one else could.

Elladora sometimes wished she could be more like Luna and believe in all sorts of things and believe that everyone has a good side to them. Elladora sometimes watched Luna when she was outside in the afternoons. Luna would sit by the lake and dunk her feet in. Sometimes Elladora thought she was talking to someone or something but Elladora never saw another person or thing. One time Elladora actually saw Luna go for a swim in the black lake and the giant squid then came out for a visit. Elladora had actually smiled while watching. There really was a childlike innocence there that Elladora admired.

When they reached the Entrance Hall Elladora went straight up to her dormitory while the others went to the feast in the Great Hall. Elladora took a long drink from her bottle and tried to go to sleep. Elladora kept thinking about everything that had happened. When she had learn to do Occlumency she had to learn to close her mind off before sleeping but it was something that Elladora began to have trouble with.

She tried to block out every little noise and sound she could but nothing worked. Elladora then tried a silencing charm but she could still hear all the thoughts buzzing around inside her head. The more she thought about Azkaban the more scared she became. She had never been to prison before, well, she had never even visited one. Elladora wondered if being in there would change anything. It wouldn't change who she was, it wouldn't change what she had done and it certainly won't change her personality.

Elladora often thought about her trial as well and why most of them had decided that she belonged in Azkaban when it wouldn't change anything but then again most people who commit murder are in there. It wouldn't change who they are either and wouldn't bring back the people they killed, but it stops them from doing it again, but Elladora's sentence was a life one. She had to live with it until her dying day.

Elladora thought about Orion every night and wondered what he was doing. She had thought about contacting him many times but she knew that she couldn't give anyone a chance of finding out where he is and that he's still alive. She had wanted to thank him for her birthday present and for everything he had ever done for her.

When Hermione and the other girls returned from dinner and their activities downstairs Elladora looked at the clock, it was almost ten and she still wasn't asleep. Elladora didn't fall asleep for another three hours when she had heard a few small snores coming from the bed next to hers. Elladora dreamed of Orion, which was unusual, since she didn't normally dream at all.

When Elladora woke the next morning most of the other girls had already gone. Elladora frowned as she made the room dark. She looked at the clock and saw it was just past nine. Elladora gasped, she jumped up from her bed and got dressed. She grabbed her books and ran to her first class, which was Transfiguration. Elladora rolled her eyes; she didn't think she was going to get out of this alive.

When she entered the class room it suddenly went silent. 'I'm sorry I'm late,' Elladora said quietly. McGonagall wasn't impressed. 'Sit down and get to work,' she said sternly.

Elladora did as she was told and went to the empty seat next to Hermione. Hermione smiled at her as she sat down. 'You usually sit at the back.'

Elladora nodded, 'I know. I could if you don't want me here,' she said.

Hermione shook her head, 'No, I thought it about time you sat with me.'

Most of Elladora's classes seemed to be going badly. She wondered if it was because if the dream. She saw Orion and he was being attacked but Elladora couldn't see by whom. The dream frightened her and she didn't want to think about it unless she had to. She hated to think that someone would want to hurt him but someone could do it if they wanted to hurt her in some way. Elladora hoped no one would ever go to those lengths.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Months later near the end of the school year McGonagall had called them all to the Great Hall. It was almost the middle of May and Elladora felt confused. She felt uneasy, like something bad was about to happen. Hermione, Harry and Ron didn't return to school after the Christmas holidays. Elladora didn't know what they were doing, she had asked Hermione but Hermione avoided the question a few times. Elladora knew she wasn't the only person asking about their plans either.

Elladora stood at the back of the Great Hall as usual and watched as the other students walked to their respective house tables. Elladora looked up to where McGonagall stood on the platform. She wondered why it wasn't Dumbledore up there. The other teachers were present along with the ghosts of Hogwarts and members of the Order of the Phoenix.

A Slytherin student stood up and shouted, 'Where is Professor Snape? Why isn't he here?'

McGonagall looked at the Slytherin table. She wasn't impressed. 'He has done a bunk and fled the school,' she replied.

There was a simultaneous eruption of cheers from all the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Elladora didn't join in. As she looked around the room she realised Dumbledore wasn't in the Great Hall at all. He would have known why Snape left. He wasn't really on the Dark Lord's side, was he?

'Protection charms have been placed around Hogwarts but it unlikely to hold for very long,' McGonagall said loud and clear, 'I also need prefects to lead their house students…'

The last of McGonagall's words were drowned out by a cold high pitched voice.

_'I have no desire to spill magical blood but unless Harry Potter is brought to me, or he surrenders, more will be spilt. You have until midnight_.'

The voice died down and the Hall became deathly silent.

Nobody moved or spoke until Pansy Parkinson stood up and pointed at Harry. 'His right there, someone grab him and take him to the Dark Lord,' she discordantly.

Elladora frowned and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched all the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws stand up and make a wall in front of Harry with their wands at the ready. Elladora stayed where she was. Why were they doing it, didn't they realise that Harry would have to face the Dark Lord regardless?

'The Slytherin's may leave first then,' McGonagall said firmly in their direction, 'also anyone under the age of seventeen is to follow. If you are over seventeen and wish to stay, you may, but you do not have to.'

Elladora still stayed where she was, she had no intention of going anywhere. She was sure her parents were here. Elladora looked at her watch; they still had twenty-five minutes. Elladora watched all the students leaving the Great Hall, no one in Slytherin house stayed. Elladora felt outraged. Did they care more about blood than human lives and this school? Elladora's eyes stayed on them. She wished she had known about the Room of Requirement before now.

When most of the students were gone Kingsley stood up on the platform that McGonagall just left and explained to everyone left what the battle plans were and where everyone was going to be. Elladora decided to go with Lupin into the grounds with Kingsley and Arthur.

Elladora was the last to leave the Great Hall. She went outside and stood beside Lupin who didn't notice her immediately. 'Are you staying?' Lupin asked. Elladora nodded, 'Obviously.' Lupin smiled slightly and turned his head back towards the Forbidden Forest.

'I heard you and Tonks got married recently and had a baby son, congratulations,' Elladora said softly. Elladora wondered what happened to Lupin after the Christmas holidays. He didn't return to Hogwarts either. The Order thought it unsafe because he was in the Order and the Death Eaters knew it. Lupin looked at Elladora again and he smiled proudly. 'Thanks. His name's Teddy,' Lupin said.

Elladora raised an eyebrow, 'Teddy,' she repeated.

Lupin chuckled, despite the situation they were facing. 'We named him after Dora's father, Ted, he died just after the holidays,' Lupin said quietly. Elladora nodded. She hated to hear that someone else had lost family.

'Is he a werewolf?' Elladora asked cautiously. Lupin sighed and shook his head, 'No, thank Merlin. He got Dora's gene of being a Metamorphmagus instead.' Elladora smiled, she was happy for Lupin.

Lupin looked at his watch, 'Fifteen minutes to midnight,' he called out.

Lupin reached into his robes and pulled out a photograph and he handed it to Elladora. Elladora looked at the moving picture of a little baby boy. He had a small, cute chubby face and his little chubby hands were reaching up towards the camera. His hair was a bright turquoise but it changed a few times as Elladora looked at it. His eyes were a light hazel like Lupin's. Teddy then smiled and giggled at the camera. It made Elladora laughed softly. She had never really seen a baby before.

She handed it back to Lupin who placed it back inside his robes. 'He's cute,' Elladora remarked. Lupin beamed proudly again and looked at Elladora eagerly.

'Harry is his godfather,' Lupin continued slower, 'would you be his godmother?' he asked. Elladora gasped slightly and Lupin chuckled. 'You want a vampire as your son's godmother?' Elladora asked in surprise. Lupin smiled, 'Yes, I trust you. But promise you won't bite him,' Lupin said seriously. Elladora smiled faintly. 'I would be honoured to be his godmother and I promise I won't bite him.'

Lupin hugged her briefly and turned his attention back to the forest. 'Is Tonks OK with it?' Elladora asked. Lupin kept his gaze on the forest but he nodded. 'Yes, we talked it over for a while and she eventually agreed because I trust you but she said as long as you don't bite him.' Elladora nodded and looked at the forest as well.

'Five minutes,' Lupin called.

Elladora could feel her heart pounding hard against her chest. She took out her wand and held it at the ready. She couldn't help but wonder who fall and who would survive.

'I didn't think you would want any part of a wizard war,' Kingsley said.

Elladora looked to her other side where Kingsley had suddenly appeared. 'Well, I joined the Order and have helped this far. I can't just walk away now,' Elladora replied. Sometimes she wished she hadn't gotten involved and just stayed out of it. She knew Orion wouldn't approve. Kingsley placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. Elladora kept her eyes on the forest but she felt a small comfort from Kingsley. She was proud to fight alongside him and Lupin.

When it struck midnight spells flew everywhere, from every direction. Elladora saw Kingsley, Lupin and Arthur run towards a few Death Eaters that were heading their way. Elladora took a deep breath and followed. She ran into a Death Eater instantly and he sent a killing curse straight at her which missed by millimetres. Elladora sent a stunning spell back which hit him in the stomach and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Elladora saw a large Death Eater by the name Dolohov who was running towards Lupin at an incredible speed. Elladora looked at Lupin who didn't notice him. Elladora sped off towards Lupin as well sending spells around her so she wouldn't be killed on the way. She had just reached Lupin when Dolohov shouted, 'Avada Kedavra.' Elladora launched herself at Lupin and they both fell hard to the ground.

'Stupefy.'

Dolohov then fell to the ground as well. Elladora and Lupin looked to see who cast the spell, it was Luna. Luna smiled at them then ran off to fight someone else.

Elladora and Lupin both stood up but before Lupin could say anything Elladora was already running towards the castle. She entered the Entrance Hall and it was empty, but not for much longer. Her uncle, Rabastan, came running in after her.

He walked over to her slowly, 'You should have died several times by now,' he said viciously.

'Sorry to disappoint,' Elladora said.

Rabastan slashed his wand through the air at Elladora and she received a gash to her cheek. Elladora cried out in pain and fell to her knees. Elladora looked up, how did he do that when he wasn't close enough to touch her with it?

There was a crunching sound from behind Rabastan. Elladora looked up in despair, it was Moody. Elladora was about to call out when Rabastan slashed her again. She screamed and Rabastan whirled around, 'Avada Kedavra,' he shouted.

'NO,' Elladora screamed.

She stared in horror as Moody's body went limp and fell to the ground with a thump that echoed throughout the Entrance Hall.

Elladora lifted her wand at Rabastan before he turned around again. He seemed to be savouring his kill. 'Impedimenta,' she whispered. Rabastan went stiff and fell to the ground. Elladora stood up and walked over to her uncle who was now immobilised. Elladora decided not to kill her only living uncle, despite the fact that he just killed an Order member, but she did disarm him. Elladora picked up his fallen wand and placed it inside her robes.

Elladora slowly walked over to Moody's body and picked up his wand as well. She bent down and gently closed his eyes. Elladora wanted it to look like he was just sleeping. She looked over his face carefully. He looked suddenly very old and tired. Elladora sighed. Now Moody could sleep peacefully forever.

Elladora looked up as screams echoed through the castle. Elladora chased the sound and it led her near the entrance of the Room of Requirement. Elladora noticed the screams had come from a group of terrified Ravenclaw students who were being taunted and frightened by Lucius Malfoy. Elladora felt her blood boil. The Ravenclaw students weren't even seventeen; they looked to be only thirteen.

'Hey Malfoy, why not pick on someone your own size and someone older than you?' Elladora shouted. Lucius turned to face her and Elladora saw Molly, Charlie and Tonks get the Ravenclaw students to safety while she had Lucius' attention.

'Like you?' he teased walking closer to her, 'you're no witch, you're a vampire.' Elladora decided to ignore his taunt. 'Too scared to take someone like me on?' she asked. Inside her head Elladora was daring Lucius to run from her.

Lucius seemed to hesitate. Elladora smiled wickedly, she felt hungry all of a sudden. Lucius turned and hurriedly walked in the opposite direction, away from Elladora. Charlie had returned from getting the Ravenclaw students to safety and apparently came to help. Elladora felt her blood boil. All she could see was Lucius. Elladora felt like she has had enough of the Malfoy men for a lifetime even though this was the first time she had met Lucius.

Lucius raised his wand at Charlie but Elladora chased him. She felt blinded by rage which made her forget that she was a witch. She caught Lucius before he cursed Charlie who was watching the scene in alarm, hadn't even raised his wand. Elladora grabbed Lucius' long blonde hair and she jerked his head back onto her shoulder. She lowered her fangs and bit into Lucius' neck forcefully. After drinking for thirty seconds Elladora lifted her wand as though it was a knife and she ran it across Lucius' throat, slitting it open.

The blood spilled rapidly down Lucius front, gleaming brightly. Elladora's eyes sparkled as she watched. She looked at Lucius' face which was etched in terror. Elladora laughed softly to herself. Did this make her evil and no better than the Death Eaters? Elladora turned around as she heard a strangled cry of, 'No,' it was Draco.

'Consider us even,' Elladora yelled as she ran past.

Elladora ran back towards the Entrance Hall. On the way she past Tonks who was probably looking for Lupin, she also ran past Neville who was fighting Yaxley, Padma was fighting Alecto Carrow, and a group of Ravenclaw students who were fighting off a group of three Death Eaters. Elladora looked at her watch, it was almost one thirty. Elladora ran back into the fight.

At about three in the morning Voldemort's cold high pitched voice surrounded them again. '_You have all fought bravely. I command all my forces to withdraw for now. Harry Potter, you have let your friends, teachers and colleagues die for you rather than facing me yourself. The time is to now retrieve your fallen friends and treat your injured. You have one hour to come to me and give yourself up, I shall await you in the Forbidden Forest. If you do not show the battle will recommence and more of your friends shall die until only you are left. One hour.'_

The voice died away quickly and Elladora watched as the Death Eaters retreated back to the Forest and the Order, teachers and students retreated into the castle. Elladora was the last back into the castle. She entered the Great Hall and looked around; all the house tables and seats were gone. The Weasley's were standing to one side and Elladora could see that Molly and Arthur were kneeling on the ground and weeping quietly. Fred lay motionless on the ground, pale and lifeless. A smile etched in his young face. Elladora felt saddened, his face would never smile again.

Elladora looked around at the other bodies, to see who else had fallen. Elladora saw the little body of Colin Creevey; he wasn't even supposed to still be here. Elladora felt worse, a young life taken away and wasted. She noticed that Moody's body had been brought in from the Entrance Hall. She also saw the bodies of Professor Sprout and Madam Hooch and around them stood most of the teachers. Elladora looked near the platform and saw the body of Dumbledore.

Elladora felt like her heart had jumped into her throat trying to escape. She felt the tears well up but she didn't let them fall. Elladora couldn't help but wonder how he died. She didn't see him before the battle and she didn't see him at any time during. There was a man standing near Dumbledore's body. Elladora had never seen him before. He looked like Dumbledore. Elladora thought maybe it could be his brother, or some other close relative.

There were other bodies but none of them Elladora knew, a lot of them Hogwarts students. She looked around at everyone still alive, the rest of the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Kingsley, most of the other teachers and a group of students from varies houses. Elladora wondered what happened to Snape, she greatly feared for his safety.

Elladora had only taken a few steps into the Hall when Tonks ran over and almost bowled her over with a hug. 'Thank you,' she sobbed. Tonks looked at Elladora who looked confused. 'You saved Remus' life,' she said clearly. Elladora didn't know what to say. What was she supposed to do when she saw what was about to happen, just let him die?

Lupin joined Tonks' side and Lupin and Elladora looked at each other, it was the first time Elladora felt uncomfortable and it didn't help that a lot of people in the Great Hall were staring. 'I don't know how to say thank you enough,' Lupin said softly.

Elladora shook her head quickly, 'You don't need to, you would have done the same.' Lupin nodded and looked as though he wanted to cry, he hugged her then Tonks hugged her again, 'I'm glad you're Teddy's godmother,' she whispered into her ear.

Elladora joined the rest of the Order in the Great Hall, nobody was saying much at all. Elladora then looked in the corner of the room where she saw Firenze, the other Divination teacher. Firenze was a centaur, which was the main reason she didn't take the subject. This was the first time that Elladora had seen him properly and out in the open. She walked over and Elladora could tell he was injured. Firenze turned his head slowly and watched her approach.

'So, we finally meet Elladora Lestrange,' Firenze said slowly.

'Hello Firenze,' Elladora said politely.

'I heard there was a vampire student. I am surprised you are a part of this war,' he said keeping his eyes on her. Elladora didn't move her eyes from him either.

'So is everyone else. But then again, I'm surprised you're fighting in this war too. I thought centaurs didn't care about wizard affairs,' Elladora replied.

Firenze looked her over slowly before saying anything. 'Dumbledore was a good man. I would fight for him and people like him, but my herd does not agree, and they probably never will. If I could do it over again I would do nothing different.'

Elladora felt impressed, a species choosing a different race over his own, it was unheard of especially for centaurs. 'So, where are your clan?' Firenze asked quietly.

'I am the only vampire here. I convinced Salvini's clan not to join or fight against the Dark Lord and it seems the smaller clans have done the same,' Elladora answered. Firenze suddenly looked upon Elladora differently.

'Maybe I have misjudged you,' he said slowly. Firenze held out a hand and Elladora looked at it for a moment. Elladora approach him closer and took his hand. They shook while staring into each other's eyes.

Elladora then walked back to where the Order was still standing and Lupin stood beside her, 'I'm amazed you did that. Centaurs aren't known for their civility towards vampires.'

Elladora nodded. She knew all too well that centaurs didn't like vampires, mainly from her run in with them in the Forbidden Forest last year. 'Yes I know, but Firenze is different. He wouldn't be here otherwise,' she said while looking at Firenze. Lupin smiled and went back to Tonks.

Madam Pomfrey was starting to carefully approach Elladora, 'Are you injured at all dear?' she asked nervously.

Elladora turned her head towards her and shook her head, 'No thank you, I'm fine.' Madam Pomfrey nodded and went to help someone else.

Elladora looked down her robes and noticed she was covered in blood then she touched her cheek where Rabastan had slashed her, the cut was still there but it wasn't bleeding. Maybe that's why Madam Pomfrey thought she was injured. Elladora frowned as she looked into the Great Hall, where was Harry?

Elladora decided to get away from everyone so she slipped out of the Great Hall unnoticed and into the Entrance Hall. Elladora walked to the doors. She could see Harry walking away from the castle to the Forbidden Forest. Elladora sighed. She hoped Harry would be alright. As Elladora watched a thought came to her. Could she really keep opposing her parents? Could she completely go against them even though she wasn't human?

Elladora hoped the battle would be over soon. Elladora had done a few things she was already starting to regret and she hated herself for it. Elladora sighed again. Would Harry going in there end this? Would Voldemort really stop killing even if he won?

Suddenly Elladora felt different. She touched her cheek again where her uncle had slashed her with his wand. The gash was no longer there. Elladora frowned. What happened? Could she heal herself?

Elladora sighed and was about to re-enter the Great Hall until she heard a very familiar voice, one she hadn't heard in years.

'Elladora…is that really you?'

Elladora hardly dared to believe it. She turned around slowly and Orion Black stood at the doors to the Entrance Hall. He stepped forwards a little never taking his eyes off Elladora. Elladora felt the tears stinging the back of her eyes. Was this real?

'Orion…' she whispered.

Elladora let her tears fall freely as she ran to him. Orion opened his arms and Elladora ran into them. She hugged him tightly; she didn't want to ever let him go. Everything she had been through up until now is worth it just to see his face again.

Orion stroked her hair gently. 'Oh Ella, I've missed you terribly. I sometimes thought I'd never see you again,' he said quietly.

'I love you,' Elladora whispered.

Orion released her and kissed her on the cheek, 'And I love you.'

After a few minutes Elladora looked at her watch again, it was twenty minutes to four. 'Why are you here?' Elladora asked.

'I wanted to see you,' Orion said simply.

'But there's a war going on, it's not safe here,' Elladora said quietly.

'I needed to know you were safe. It's been a few years since I've seen you,' he replied.

Elladora jumped as a sudden gasp echoed through the Entrance Hall. Elladora turned to the source of the noise, it was Sirius. Orion turned his head as well and looked at his eldest son. '

Father,' Sirius choked out.

'Sirius,' Orion said flatly. Sirius just gaped at Elladora not saying anything. 'I told you I was telling the truth,' Elladora said quietly.

Sirius hesitated for a moment then walked towards them and extended a hand towards his father. After a few seconds nothing happened. Elladora elbowed Orion who then shook hands with Sirius. Sirius nodded once then walked back into the Great Hall.

'You had nothing to say to Sirius?' Elladora asked. 'He betrayed the family,' Orion said without emotion. 'And I haven't?' Elladora asked.

Orion just frowned at her, apparently confused. 'I joined the Order too and I'm fighting against the Dark Lord, the same as Sirius,' Elladora said. 'You're different,' he said softly.

'So, are you and Sirius friends then?' Orion asked.

Elladora shrugged. 'I don't know really. He tried to kill me on our first meeting but we've become a little friendlier to each other since,' Elladora said slowly. Orion just nodded. Elladora and Orion held hands as they walked into the Great Hall together.

Orion gasped in surprise. 'It's been a long time since I've set foot in here,' he said slowly while looking around, 'and it hasn't changed much.'

Elladora smiled broadly. She hadn't felt this happy for a long time. Everyone else in the Great Hall stared and it became very quiet. Elladora led Orion to a corner of the Great Hall away from the others. They talked between themselves until they heard large footsteps coming from outside in the grounds. It was coming closer and closer and the noise got louder. Everyone in the Great Hall went silent.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Elladora held onto Orion tightly as she watched the doors as the noise got louder. Suddenly two loud explosions echoed the Great Hall. Several people screamed and ducked as the windows at the top were smashed in. Elladora looked up, two giants were looking in at the people below but they didn't move any further. The doors opened and Hagrid walked in carrying Harry's body in his arms. People wanted to run forwards but the Death Eaters followed in after Hagrid.

Elladora looked over at the Order who looked shock and some were crying. Voldemort followed the Death Eaters into the room and he walked over to the platform, but on the way he stopped at Dumbledore's body and his face twisted into a triumphant evil smile. He then stood on the platform and spoke to Hagrid. 'Put Harry Potter at my feet, where he belongs.' Hagrid obeyed and placed Harry at Voldemort's feet.

Voldemort lifted his wand and pointed it at Harry, 'Crucio,' he shouted. Harry's body lifted into the air and jerked. Many people cried out and many looked away in horror. 'See I knew the-boy-who-survived-by-accident could never defeat me. He was just a foolish boy, who had Dumbledore pulling his strings,' Voldemort taunted. Voldemort then stroked the snake that was around his neck with one long white finger.

An ear-piercing voice suddenly carried through the Great Hall, 'Where is Potter? Where did he go?' Voldemort looked down at his feet and his face filled with rage. Harry wasn't dead after all. Elladora and the rest of the Order looked around confused about where Harry was.

Death Eaters and members of the Order alike began the battle once more. Elladora and Orion were immediately surrounded by Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Yaxley. Elladora looked around and noticed Sirius wasn't too far from them.

'You,' Bellatrix breathed at Orion, 'I thought you were dead.'

Orion stood up to his full height and looked at Bellatrix. 'So did everyone else. I raised your daughter,' he said intensely.

Bellatrix sneered, 'You shouldn't have bothered. I'm going to finish her off as well.'

Elladora looked at Bellatrix fiercely, 'I don't think so.'

Yaxley ran at Elladora and pinned her against the wall before she could get her wand out and turn it to him. He turned her around and put one arm around her waist and the other he grabbed her hair and forced her to watch the scene before her. 'You will watch this,' Yaxley said maliciously. Elladora struggled but her efforts were all in vain. Elladora wondered why Orion didn't take his wand out himself.

Elladora watched in horror at Bellatrix lifted her wand casually and pointed it directly at Orion's heart. 'Avada Kedavra,' she shouted heartlessly. All Elladora could do was scream as she watched a flash of green light engulf Orion and see his body crumple to the floor like a rag doll. The tears poured down Elladora's face, as Bellatrix cackled with laughter.

Sirius noticed what happened and ran over towards them; he turned his wand towards Yaxley and shouted, 'Stupefy.' Yaxley released Elladora and he slumped to the floor with a thud. Elladora took out her wand but Bellatrix was already on the other side of the Hall still laughing. Elladora collapsed on the floor and laid half of her body on top of Orion's and she cried. The only person she had ever loved had been mercilessly taken from her.

Elladora looked up at when she heard her mother scream. Elladora watched as Bellatrix duelled with Neville. There was a flash of red light and her mother fell to the ground and didn't move again. Elladora couldn't care less at the moment. Her father, Rodolphus ran off when her mother did. Elladora couldn't believe he had nothing to say to her, nothing at all. Elladora felt on Orion's body and she didn't find a wand.

When Elladora stood up she turned and saw Greyback running towards her. Elladora looked around but everyone else seemed to be fighting or helping someone already. 'You bit and slit Lucius' throat,' Greyback stated.

Elladora's eyes narrowed, 'Yes, and I'd do it again.'

Greyback smiled, it was inhuman. His pointed yellow teeth were gleaming with blood. 'Well, now it's my turn to slit yours,' Greyback said viciously.

Elladora immediately lifted her wand at the ready. 'Ooooh, the little vampire has a wand. Didn't do you much good last time,' Greyback said.

'Things have changed,' Elladora said quietly.

Greyback growled and ran at Elladora, who didn't expect it. She was tackled to the ground and Greyback stood up quickly and kicked Elladora's wand out of her hand then kicked her in the ribs, breaking one. 'You can't win against me little vampire,' Greyback taunted, 'you're weak.'

At that moment Charlie came running towards her and Greyback. Greyback turned around and went for Charlie too. Elladora dragged herself to her wand and lifted it and pointed it at Charlie. She sent a spell that knocked Charlie backwards and Greyback stopped.

'Greyback,' Elladora yelled.

Greyback turned around and walked slowly over to Elladora. 'You're mine to deal with, and I'm not dead so you haven't won,' Elladora said loudly.

Greyback snarled and ran for Elladora again but this time Elladora was ready. 'Stupefy,' she yelled. It hit Greyback square in the face and he fell to the ground. Elladora walked to his body and kicked him. He didn't move.

A few seconds later the Great Hall was filled with jets of green and red light. Elladora looked over to see Harry duelling Voldemort. Elladora moved closer. The Death Eaters stood behind Voldemort, watching. Waiting to see who would win. Elladora watched as Voldemort's wand shot out of his hand and turned on him. The curse rebounded and Voldemort was pushed backwards from the blast. He fell to the ground. Harry walked over to this body, bent down and gently placed a hand on his neck. 'He's dead,' Harry said loudly. Harry now held the wand Voldemort tried to use.

The Order, the teachers and all the students erupted into cheers of joy and celebration, it was over.

Elladora moved back to Orion's body and sat down on the floor. She was happy it was over, but she felt empty. Something was missing, and always would be. The Order began checking who was still alive and healing the injured.

Elladora leaned on Orion's body and looked at him. His black hair was flecked with grey and his eyes were grey like Sirius'. Elladora noticed the lines in Orion's face looked deeper and she thought he looked paler. To have him back then taken away so quickly felt so cruel.

Lupin, Sirius, Hermione and Bill and walked over to where Elladora and Orion lay. Elladora bent her head, lowered her fangs and bit into Orion's neck gently. Sirius stepped forward but Lupin grabbed his arm gently, 'Does it really matter?' he asked softly, Sirius shrugged and walked away. Elladora knew that Sirius would never admit that he was upset at seeing his father's death, he wouldn't speak.

Elladora drunk until she had enough but she made sure not to drain him completely, Elladora then conjured a vial and placed some of Orion's blood in it and placed it inside her blood-splattered robes.

Elladora then stood up and looked around. 'Where is Professor Snape?' she asked quietly.

Lupin was the one who answered her, 'No one knows where he is.'

Elladora nodded and walked to the doors.

'Where are you going?' Sirius asked looking at her.

Elladora looked back. 'To find Professor Snape,' she said simply.

'Try the shrieking shack,' Harry called out.

Elladora nodded and decided to listen to Harry. She walked down towards the shrieking shack. Her face was still wet with the tears from before. She had loved Orion with all her heart. Could she learn to love someone else? Could she love another human? Elladora immediately thought of Snape, could she love him? Maybe not, but maybe something close to it. She knew he would never love her in return. Would it be enough for her though?

When she reached the whomping willow she immobilised the tree and went straight through the tunnel. She searched the entire shack and found no sign of Snape but on the very top level she did found a few traces of a recent disturbance. Elladora followed the trail and it led her to a window which she just noticed was broken. It had been smashed from the inside. Elladora looked out of the window and saw a heap of black robes on the ground. Elladora felt horrible. She did find Snape, but he was dead too. Elladora slid down the wall in fresh tears. Why did she lose everyone?

When Elladora regained her composure she went down to the body to take it back to the castle. When she reached him she placed a hand on his back. He was still warm. Elladora's breathing hitched. Was he alive? She pushed his body gently and he groaned. Elladora quickly took out her wand and conjured a stretcher. She lifted Snape with her wand and placed him on it gently and rushed him back to the castle. When she reached it she left Snape in the Entrance Hall and ran into Great Hall and she screamed for Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey came running to Elladora, 'What's wrong dear?' she asked, panic noticeable in her voice.

'It's Professor Snape. He's on a stretcher in the Entrance Hall, he needs your help,' Elladora said desperately.

They went into the Entrance Hall, followed by Lupin, Bill and Charlie. 'Let's get him to the hospital wing,' Madam Pomfrey said quickly.

Elladora stayed in the hospital wing and Lupin, Bill and Charlie stayed as well. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Sirius and Kingsley joined them not long afterwards and they stayed too.

Elladora stared at Lupin for a while. She was happy he had survived.

'What happened to Orion's body?' Elladora asked.

'Still in the Great Hall, where you left him,' Lupin replied.

Elladora nodded and looked towards the bed where Snape lay.

'Why did you put his blood in a vial?' Hermione asked tentatively.

Elladora shrugged. 'Makes me feel like I have a part of him with me at all times,' she said feeling the lump in her pocket.

'Do other vampires do it?' Luna asked quietly.

Elladora looked at Luna. She looked pale and a little bloody but the same curiosity and innocence as always.

'Sometimes, if a vampire is close to someone and they die they will sometimes drink half of their blood and keep some of it as a reminder.' Luna smiled at her. Elladora loved that Luna didn't judge her because of what she was.

'I watched as you killed Lucius Malfoy,' Charlie said quietly.

Everyone looked at Charlie then at Elladora.

'He would have killed you otherwise,' Elladora stated coldly, 'I didn't see you complaining then.'

Charlie just looked at her.

Elladora looked Charlie over. Red hair and freckles like the rest of his family, light brown eyes, his skin tanned, but he was handsome, tall and musclier. His hands looked blistered and his arms had a few large burns on them.

'What do you do?' Elladora asked curiously.

'I work with Dragons in Romania,' Charlie replied, 'I love working there. Being away from the whole family can be hard but I wouldn't want to do anything else.'

Elladora smiled. It was good to find someone who didn't look at their job as just a job. Charlie returned the smile and continued. 'I have met a few vampires in Romania, they're not like you, most of them don't talk to humans unless they need to,' he said slowly, watching Elladora.

Elladora snorted, 'According to the Ministry vampires are non-wizard part humans,' Elladora stiffened and looked away, 'it's insulting.'

Lupin smiled sadly at Elladora but a few people frowned at her.

'Why is it insulting?' Ginny asked.

Elladora's head whipped around to look at Ginny. Elladora never really liked Ginny; she once insulted her on the train.

'Is that why vampires don't like humans?' Bill asked.

Elladora then looked at Bill, 'I think it's unfair that vampires are shunned from the wizarding world completely,' Elladora stopped abruptly and looked at Lupin, 'I know werewolves are shunned too but it's different. You're still connected to the wizarding world, werewolves are still considered witches and wizards and they are allowed to carry a wand but we need to permission to have one.'

Elladora stood up and walked to a window at the back away from everyone else. There were tears in Elladora's eyes and she didn't want anyone else to see them. She had never lost control like that before. She had been keeping her bitterness inside for a long time. It felt could to let it off her chest but it didn't make her feel any better. Someone stood up from a chair and walked in Elladora's direction. Elladora felt arms go around her, it was Sirius. Elladora turned around and hugged him.

'I'm sorry about Orion,' Sirius whispered while stroking her hair, 'I know he meant a lot to you.'

Elladora cried hard into Sirius' chest. She knew people were watching but she couldn't have cared less. 'He was the only person I had, the only one who loved me. Now he's gone, what am I going to do now?' Elladora sobbed.

Sirius kissed her one top of her head. Lupin walked over to them. 'Remus and I love you, don't we count?' Sirius said softly. Elladora looked up in surprise at Sirius.

'I always thought you hated me,' Elladora said quietly. Sirius chuckled, 'I did at first, people change.'

Elladora hugged him again and hugged Lupin. It made her feel a little better but there was still something missing. Something that was always there.

* * *

After a few days Elladora prepared a funeral for Orion. Sirius and most of the Order attended. Elladora spoke at the service.

_'Orion was a good man. He did have his prejudices and they included__ being__ against me in the beginning. My mother Bellatrix was killed in the battle of Hogwarts. She abandoned me when I just an infant. Walburga Black took care of me but when I was bitten and became a vampire she abandoned me too. Orion decided to forget his prejudice and take care of me. He took me away and raised me. He taught me about the world and about life. He never spoke much about his family, but then again I don't think there was much to say. He told me he loved me and I was glad I was able to return it before his death. I am very saddened to have to say goodbye so soon after getting him back but I know he's in a better place now. I hope wherever he is, that he is happy and at peace. Orion was the one who told me to not fulfil my dream of going to a wizarding school like everyone else. Sometimes I wished I had listened because then none of this would have happened. But then again, I think of the friendsh__ips I have made that I hope will__ last a lifetime. I was able to become closer to my mother's cousin and Orion's son Sirius. If I had never come here there are many things that would never have happened. I may also have been able to spend time with Orion and just live out my life with him. Without coming here I would never have meet a vampire clan which I spent two days with, Bill Weasley may never have been attacked my Fenrir Greyback, and my__ real __father would never have learned of my existence. I am proud to have been raised by Orion. I looked upon him as my father and always will. He was kind, caring and loving towards me. I know many people here did not know him but please think of him. Thank you.'_

Elladora sometimes re-read the piece she wrote a few times. When she read it out loud to everyone Sirius stood beside her. It gave Elladora a little comfort but nothing that would make her feel whole again.

* * *

A few weeks after the battle the students got settled into Hogwarts to finish off the last few weeks. Elladora and the other seventh years completed their N.E.W.T.s and Elladora felt exhausted after it. As Elladora laid on her bed she stared at the ceiling as she usually did before falling asleep, but tonight was different. She found it hard to fall asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about going to Azkaban and what would happen when he got out.

At about eleven that night Elladora moved the curtains as she heard a faint flapping noise. Suddenly an owl silently flew into the room and landed on Elladora's bedside table and edged closer to her. Elladora took the piece of paper from its beak and read the small handwriting which was written in emerald green ink.

'_Miss Lestrange, please come to my private chambers at midnight, I await your arrival.'_

Elladora re-read the note several times. She knew it was from Snape but what could he want at this time of night? Elladora got out of bed and had a quick shower and put on fresh clean black robes. At a quarter to midnight Elladora made her way to the dungeons. She walked towards the end of a long and eventual narrow corridor. She saw Snape standing outside a large black door that had a bright silver handle and knocker both were engraved with a small serpent.

'How did you find your way here?' Snape asked curiously. 'I could smell you,' Elladora said simply. Snape's face became impassive.

'Did you want me for something Professor?' Elladora asked.

'Call me Severus, I am not longer your teacher,' he said quietly.

'Very well…Severus,' Elladora said softly.

Severus walked through the black door and Elladora tentatively followed. 'Would you like some firewhiskey?' Severus asked while walking over to a small cupboard.

'Please,' Elladora said politely. Severus poured tow small glasses and hand Elladora one.

'Thank you,' Elladora said quietly. She took a sip, it burned her throat slightly. She had never drunk firewhiskey before, she prefered blood.

Elladora took one more sip and gently placed her glass on the coffee table. She walked around the small sitting room slowly looking things over carefully. Elladora loved that Severus had a tall black bookshelf in the room which was stacked with books. There were also two black leather arms chairs sitting in the middle with a glass coffee table in front of them. The floor was covered in dark green carpet and the curtains were the same colour. Severus kept his eyes on her as she walked around the room. When Elladora reached Severus he had already put his glass down too.

Elladora could smell him. His scent aroused her; Elladora would have given anything to show him that. He fascinated and intrigued her, she found the whole mysterious side very sexy, and Elladora sometimes wondered what was underneath his black robes. Elladora and Severus stared at each other for a while.

'Have you ever been with a man, Miss Lestrange?' he asked softly.

Elladora smiled coyly, 'Please call me Elladora.'

Severus said nothing.

'No, I haven't been with a man, but I have been with a vampire,' she said still looking at Severus.

'What was that like?' Severus asked quietly.

'Rough.'

Severus nodded and walked to another black door and he walked in leaving it open. When he didn't return Elladora walked into the room. It was Severus' bedroom. The curtains were black and the carpet was the same dark green. The bed was a large four poster bed with a black wooden headboard and the sheets were a dark emerald green. The walls were white and plain, picture less.

Elladora walked over to the single window and looked out, there wasn't much to see.

She then turned to Severus, 'I think you should make your intentions clear,' she said clearly.

Severus threw what he was holding onto the floor and he strode over to Elladora, grabbed the back of her neck, lifted up her head and kissed her passionately. When he stopped he was breathing a little heavy as was Elladora. Elladora looked into his eyes and all she saw was lust, it frightened her a little.

Severus moved closer and kissed Elladora behind the ear, 'Say my name,' he whispered softly.

'Severus,' Elladora breathed.

Severus moaned faintly and kissed Elladora's neck as he removed her robes and shirt. He then looked at Elladora seriously, 'Remember, if you bite me I'll slit your throat.'

Elladora nodded, 'I know.'

Severus kissed her deeply and removed her skirt.

Elladora suddenly pushed Severus off her and she walked quickly to the other side of the room where it was darker. Elladora felt tears in her eyes. She heard faint footsteps behind her, 'Are you alright?' Severus asked.

Elladora grabbed her wand and pointed it at herself. 'Lumos,' she whispered.

A small light emitted from her wand which spilled onto her pale skin. Elladora turned around and faced Severus. Severus looked down at Elladora's body. There were four large scars on both shoulders; her stomach and when Elladora turned back around there were four on her back, which were larger.

Elladora then faced Severus again and a tear ran down her cheek. For a moment before she had forgotten about the scars. 'They're all from Greyback and they'll never heal because you can't cure werewolf bites or scratches,' Elladora said quietly, 'like with Bill.'

Severus said nothing but he walked over to Elladora and with a long white finger he stroked the four large scars on her left shoulder, then he stroked the right ones. Elladora tried to move away but Severus placed his hands on her waist and held her there.

Severus then moved down to her stomach and he kissed, almost lovingly, the scars on her stomach. He turned Elladora and he slowly licked the scars on her back. Elladora shivered. He turned Elladora back around and wiped the tear from her cheek and he kissed her on the lips gently. Severus slowly and carefully removed the rest of Elladora's clothing and she let him. He led her over to the bed but Elladora stopped.

'You have to take your clothes off too,' Elladora said seriously.

'Lie on the bed and I shall,' he said softly.

Elladora did as she was told and lay on the bed on her back. Elladora was already wet for him. She couldn't believe that he didn't care what her body looked like. She felt better and more relaxed.

Elladora had thought about this moment many times and it was finally here, it felt like a dream.

She watched Severus walk to the end of the bed where he began to take his clothes off. He removed his black boots, his black robes, a white undershirt and shorts and finally a pair of black briefs. Severus seemed to blush slightly as he removed them.

Elladora's eyes immediately went to Severus' manhood which was already hard and erect. Severus walked to the adjoining bathroom and when he returned he handed Elladora a vial full of pink potion.

Elladora gave Severus a questioning look.

'It's a contraceptive potion,' Severus said answering her look. Elladora nodded and drank the potion in one and handed the now empty vial back to Severus who returned it to the bathroom.

Severus then joined Elladora on the bed. Elladora wondered how horny he was considering that he was still hard and they hadn't done very much. Severus immediately opened Elladora's legs and he got between them. '

You're not a virgin, right?' Severus asked.

Elladora nodded. Severus kissed Elladora deeply again and Elladora placed her arms around him. His skin was incredible soft. Elladora lifted her body slightly and kissed Severus neck, he moaned. Elladora then began to move her body down and she kissed his chest and more until Severus growled indistinctly and grabbed her arms and pulled her back up on the bed.

He then went down Elladora's body, kissing and licking every part that he could reach.

Elladora moaned, 'Severus, please…please…I want…you.'

Severus moved his body back up too and kissed her neck once, 'Moan my name again,' he demanded.

'Severus…' Elladora moaned.

Severus groaned, 'Ella,' he whispered.

Elladora looked at him in surprise and she smiled at him, she faintly returned it. Severus lifted his body and slammed into Elladora's hard. Severus moved in and out of her body hard and fast, without slowing down at all. Elladora came first and Severus lost control not long after and he came inside Elladora. As he did he bit Elladora gently on the neck. Elladora wanted to return it but she believed that he would slit her throat if she did.

Elladora settled into Severus arms and she went to sleep with him.

At three in the morning Elladora woke up. She looked over at Severus who was awake and staring at the ceiling. He turned his head to her as she woke up. 'I have to go back to my dormitory. They're coming for me at dawn,' she said quietly.

Severus nodded. Elladora got out of the bed and got dressed. 'I'll wait for you,' Severus said silently. Elladora looked over at the bed in surprise.

'What do you mean?' she asked.

'When you leave prison, I'll still be here if you're interested,' he said.

Elladora smiled. That made her feel better.

Elladora walked over to Severus and kissed him on the lips and said goodbye. She left his rooms and went back to her dormitory.

She shrunk a few books and other things and placed them inside her robe pocket. She placed the rest of her things in Hermione's trunk and she placed a note on top: _Dear Hermione, I've gone to Azkaban and had to leave before dawn. I have placed a few of my things in your trunk. I would be grateful if you could take them back to Grimmauld Place for me. Thanks, Elladora._

Elladora looked around; she would probably never be here again. She took one last look out of the window and made sure she had her wand and her bottle and went downstairs into the common room where she sat in front of the fire. Elladora looked around. She never realised how much she loved being here. Despite everything that had happened.

At four, the portrait hole opened and a few people stepped into the common room. Elladora stood up and looked at them. McGonagall was there with the Aurors. It was Kingsley, Tonks and Moody, even though he was an ex-Auror.

'Are you ready?' Kingsley asked in his slow deep voice.

Elladora took a deep breath and nodded stiffly.

'Then let's go,' Kingsley said solemnly.

Elladora followed them outside the Hogwarts gates and they all apparated straight to the prison.

Elladora looked up at as a flock of Dementors floated just above them, apparently excited about the new victims. Elladora was escorted to her cell.

'You'll be fine,' Tonks said softly, 'just think of Teddy.'

Elladora smiled and hugged Tonks briefly and got inside her cell. Elladora watched as the Aurors left. She took out her bottle and took a long drink from it.

This was going to be a long twelve months.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

As Elladora walked outside into the cool night air she looked up into the ivory sky which was littered with stars. When the sun had disappeared she was allowed to leave her cell forever. Kingsley awaited Elladora outside and when she reached him he hugged her briefly.

'How do you feel?' he asked softly.

Elladora shrugged. 'Fine,' was all she managed to say.

Elladora looked back at Azkaban. It looked dark and creepy. Elladora was happy to finally be leaving. She had never felt so free before. Elladora hoped she never had to go back there ever again.

Every night Elladora heard the screams and cries of other inmates, though none of them lasted for long. On her third night inside Elladora heard her father calling to her. She never replied or called back to anyone. After three months Elladora watched outside her window as a group of Dementors buried an unclaimed body. Elladora never saw another one but she was sure there were many more.

Elladora had cried softly the night her father had gone silent too. Everything he called out was incoherent and it made Elladora feel worse. Her father had never stood up for her, never defended her and never fought for her when she needed him the most. Elladora thought he may have cared for her, but it was never enough. He just stood there as Bellatrix killed Orion.

Her uncle had been imprisoned too but he died shortly after. Elladora could tell he was ill when they brought him in. He became sick and fast. Elladora could tell by smelling him. She loved the act that all humans that their own unique smell.

A lot of times in Azkaban Elladora took out the vial of Orion's blood and smelt it, or placed a drop of it on her finger and smeared it across her lips. Elladora didn't want to waste it but it was hard to leave it alone. She wanted to keep his blood with her forever; it made her feel like a part of him was still here.

'Do you want to go to Grimmauld Place?' Kingsley asked after a few moments. Elladora only then realised she had been staring at the prison lost in her own thoughts. Elladora just nodded and Kingsley took her arm gently and they both disapparated.

Elladora looked up as the house appeared before them, it looked exactly the same. They walked inside and the whole house was dark. Elladora found her way to the living the living room where she was greeted with many shouts.

'SURPRISE!'

Elladora jumped back in shock and looked around. The whole Order was there, smiling at her and holding a drink. They arranged a surprise party for her? Why? Hermione ran over to her and hugged her tightly. 'It was my idea,' she said still smiling, 'I didn't think you'd mind,' she added quickly her smiling fading slightly.

'No, it's fine. Just wasn't expecting anything like this,' Elladora said quietly. Hermione beamed again and dragged her further into the living room. Elladora looked around. The room was decorated in black and red. The table against the wall had a black table cloth over it with cups and a punchbowl full of blood in the middle. To the side were drinks of firewhiskey and red wine.

Elladora smiled faintly. Of course they wouldn't want to drink blood. There was also food on the table but Elladora ignored it, she had eventually come to terms with what she was. Elladora walked over to the lounge where Sirius sat alone watching everyone else.

'How did you like Azkaban?' he asked almost sourly.

Elladora shrugged, 'I hated it but the Dementors didn't affect me much.'

Sirius turned his head and looked at her frowning. 'Are you saying they did?' he asked slowly.

'I think so, well, maybe a little,' she said watching Luna as she forced Neville to dance with her.

'At least you were only there for a year,' Sirius said bitterly.

Elladora looked at Sirius but she didn't say anything. She knew it wouldn't be fair to compare. Elladora sometimes felt bitter that no one came to visit her while she was in Azkaban but in some way she understood why. They were only human, after all. While in prison Elladora thought about Severus a lot too. He was the only thing on her mind other than Orion.

* * *

Later that night when everyone had gone to bed Elladora crept out of her room and went downstairs. It was just after midnight and Elladora wanted to see Salvini and thank him personally. She left only with her wand. Elladora apparated to the same forest as last time and followed the narrow path to the rocky cliffs.

When she reached the cliffs a sudden loud piercing sound echoed across the sky. Vampires surrounded Elladora from all directions. They all started to move in when a loud male voice bellowed from above them.

'STOP!' he cried.

All vampires stopped and looked up, it was Salvini. 'It is Elladora Lestrange. She is a fellow vampire and friend,' he said clearly. 'Come up here,' he then said softer to Elladora. Elladora slowly made her way towards him and the vampires parted slightly giving her a small narrow path to him. Some vampires hissed at her as she passed, other glared at her stony faced.

Elladora wasn't really expecting such a cold welcome.

When she reached Salvini he said nothing. He turned and walked into his hut and Elladora followed. Inside were the same thirteen vampires as last time, as well as Vanora still at his side. Vanora hissed at her when she entered and she received a cold glare from Salvini.

'Why are you here?' Salvini asked his voice cold and dangerous.

Elladora took a quiet shaky breath, 'I came to tell you that the war is over and I wanted to personally thank you for not getting involved.' Elladora watched as Salvini regarded her for a long moment then walk over to his black metal throne chair. Elladora thought Salvini looked angry but she wasn't sure if it was because of her.

'Death Eaters came to see us three days after you did,' Salvini said slowly. Elladora now knew that he was angry at her. 'Did you send them here?' he asked still watching, his eyes becoming slits.

'No,' Elladora said quickly, 'If you remember I came here to ask you not to join the Dark Lord and I'm very happy you didn't.'

'They threatened the wipe us out like common animals,' Salvini said his voice getting louder with each word.

'I didn't send them here,' Elladora said a little louder, 'I worked for Albus Dumbledore.'

Salvini was becoming angrier. 'Seventy vampires of my clan were slaughtered by these _humans_,' Salvini said viciously.

'I'm not responsible for that,' Elladora said firmly.

At hearing that Salvini became enraged. He strode over to Elladora, grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall. Elladora cried out in pain and fell to the floor. It was the last thing she expected to happen.

Salvini then grabbed her by the neck again and held her up against the wall, her feet barely touching the ground. Elladora choked and grasped for air as Salvini held her there by the neck. 'You should have used your wand for protection,' Elladora choked out.

Salvini loosened his grip slightly but his anger did not subside. 'How did they find us?' he shouted. Elladora panicked. She tried to move, she struggled, she could hardly breathe.

'I don't know,' she wheezed.

'Maybe we should sacrifice you for what we've lost,' Salvini said harshly. Elladora could hear Vanora hissing and cackling behind them.

'I told you not to join and you agreed. You should have protected your clan. It was never my job.'

Salvini's anger suddenly diminished quickly. Did he agree?

He released Elladora and walked away from her slightly. 'Are you planning to stay with us?' he said turning to look at her. Elladora frowned at the sudden change of subject.

'I can't,' Elladora said simply.

'What happened in the war?' Salvini asked. Elladora frowned inwardly, why the sudden change of subject again?

For the first time Elladora felt wary of Salvini.

'You seem different,' Salvini said slowly.

Elladora didn't understand what he meant, she still felt the same. Elladora looked away from Salvini for a moment. She wondered why she really came here. Did she really want to know how Salvini and his clan were? Or did she seek solace from her own kind?

'I lost…someone in the battle. I loved him.'

'A human?' Salvini asked, his eyes narrowing.

Elladora nodded. 'Yes, he was the man that raised me; he took care of me when nobody else would. I left him when I was fourteen because I wanted to go to school. I finally went to Hogwarts when I was sixteen. He showed up at the end of the battle and he was killed by my mother.'

A tear slid down Elladora's cheek. Salvini softly walked to her and wiped her cheeks gently with his hand. He then lifted her head by her chin and made her look at him. Elladora looked into his purple eyes, she loved them, and how they sparkled and glowed.

'You should stay with us?' he said more forcefully.

'I can't,' Elladora said again, 'I have someone waiting for me.'

Salvini's eyes narrowed again. For some reason Elladora got the feeling he wasn't very happy with her and hadn't been for a while. There came a high pitched giggle from behind them. It was Vanora. She stepped forward.

'Another human?' she said viciously, 'what are you? A human lover?'

Salvini turned and glared at Vanora. He hissed at her fiercely but she did not step back. Salvini growled and stormed towards her, Vanora did not cower. Salvini grabbed her by the shoulders and bit into her neck viciously. Vanora shrieked and fell to the ground. She grabbed her wound and tears ran down her face.

Elladora frowned as she watched. When Salvini bit her last time she was here it didn't hurt, why? When they were in the bedroom it hurt but Elladora could understand why, it wasn't the same type of bite.

Salvini turned his back on Vanora and looked at Elladora. 'Is it a human that waits for you?' he asked. Elladora nodded. 'I think he cares about me and I want him,' Elladora said calmly.

'Do you care about him?'

Elladora just nodded. 'Then go to him. But if you ever want to join us you would be more than welcome.'

Elladora looked straight at Salvini and smiled. 'I have one question before I go though?' Elladora said tentatively.

Salvini nodded and kept his eyes on her.

'When I was here before, you bit me, to taste me and I want to know why it didn't hurt?'

'You don't know?' Salvini asked incredulously.

Elladora shook her head. Was she supposed to know?

'It's simple. I'm the vampire who bit you as an infant.'

Elladora felt a sense of numbness run through her body. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. She felt her heart beating rapidly.

Salvini walked to Elladora and grabbed her arms. Elladora pushed him off roughly but Salvini grabbed her again and tightened his grip. Elladora felt hot tears run down her face as she struggled to push him off.

'If it weren't for you, I'd be human,' she whispered angrily.

'I'm sorry,' Salvini said inaudibly.

'Liar,' she whispered.

Salvini released her and backhanded her across the face. Elladora fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Elladora screamed as her wand moved inside her pocket and stabbed and slashed her arm open leaving a gaping wound. Salvini lifted Elladora into his arms. 'Everyone leave!' he shouted. Vanora was the first one out the door.

Salvini carried Elladora into his private room and laid her on the bed. 'The blood…' Elladora hushed. Salvini said nothing but took his wand from the top of the mantel and walked to Elladora. He lifted her arm and Elladora sobbed quietly. He mended her arm and walked away, to the window.

Elladora started to sit up, Salvini turned. 'Sleep,' he said.

Elladora thought it wise not to argue with him. She laid back down and closed her eyes.

* * *

When Elladora awoke she looked at her watch. It was almost three in the morning. Elladora frowned., she hadn't meant to stay here for this long.

Elladora looked behind her and saw Salvini lying next to her, his eyes open and focused on her own. Elladora suddenly felt shy. Just as she laid her down back down on the pillow she felt one of Salvini's hands on her upper leg. Elladora froze.

He ran he hand up and down her leg a few times before moving in closer behind her. Elladora could smell his scent. It was arousing, intoxicating. Salvini moved her hair from her neck and tenderly kissed her neck before biting into it. He suckled on her only for a moment. Elladora felt her breathing become irregular.

Salvini placed an arm around her waist to drag her closer to him. Elladora could feel his member, hard and erect against her back. Elladora's body jumped slightly in surprise and she heard Salvini chuckle softly.

'I'll be gentle,' he whispered.

Elladora shuddered. She hasn't been close to someone like this since the last time she was here. Salvini's hand moved up to her robe. He unclasped it without trouble and peeled it off Elladora's body. Salvini removed the rest of her clothing quickly but gently.

He rolled Elladora onto her other side, so she was facing him. He grabbed the back of her head and brought her forward roughly. He crushed his lips to hers and their tongues danced, fighting for domination. Elladora pulled away from the kiss and she was panting slightly.

'I thought you were going to be gentle?'

Salvini smiled wickedly. He moved onto his back and pulled Elladora on top. Elladora then realised that Salvini was already naked. When did he do that?

Salvini's hips bucked up into hers. Elladora then lifted herself up slightly. She ran both her hands down his body. She bent down to his body and with her tongue she licked his chest. Salvini moaned.

Elladora moved to his neck and lowered her fangs. Salvini hissed and moved his head to the side. For a split second Elladora thought she had done the wrong thing.

She bit into Salvini's neck and his hips bucked below her again. While she drank slowly she moved her hand down Salvini's body to his manhood. She grabbed his erect penis and stroked it gently. Salvini hissed again, then he moaned.

She continued to drink his blood and stroke his cock until he slapped her hand from his member and tried to slam her onto him, but it didn't happen. Salvini growled. Elladora was still holding her body up.

'You're a minx,' he hissed.

Elladora stopped drinking, she looked at him and smiled, her fangs still wet with his blood. 'That's what you said last time.'

Salvini grabbed Elladora's hair and forced her to look at him. Elladora smiled. She felt free and…wicked.

'I want you to ride me,' Salvini said assertively.

'Your wish will be undeniably granted.'

Elladora placed herself in a comfortable position and she slowly lowered herself onto Salvini's hard, throbbing manhood. Salvini and Elladora hissed together. Elladora began to move faster and faster.

'That's my girl, ride me,' Salvini whispered, 'keep going, hard, faster.'

Elladora moaned, 'Oh Salvini.'

Salvini drove his hips up hard and Elladora screamed his name. She placed her hands on his chest and began to move faster and faster once more.

When Salvini came to the very edge he put his arms around Elladora and crushed her body to his. He grabbed her hair, kept it to one side and bit into Elladora's neck powerfully.

This time thought Elladora reciprocated and bit into Salvini's neck.

They both came together. Elladora fell asleep on top of Salvini with him still inside her.

* * *

When Elladora woke up again she found she was wrapped in the bed covers, though still naked. Elladora looked around and saw Salvini standing by the window, dressed with his wand in hand. Elladora sat up and watched him for a while. When Salvini turned back he looked at Elladora and placed his wand on the mantel above the fireplace.

He walked over to Elladora and sat in front of her on the bed. He stroked her hair gently. 'Would you like to know what happened?'

Elladora frowned. 'What are you talking about?'

'When I bit you as an infant.'

Elladora breathed in shakily and nodded slowly.

'It was late afternoon, about an hour before dark. The sun had disappeared and I was in London, looking for a feed. I left my clan for a day to find some food. I suddenly smelt something that felt too good to let pass. I followed it and I saw you. I knew it was you that I smelt. The closer I got the strong it became. You were about two or three years old. You were being carried by a middle-aged woman. You looked delicious. The woman eventually put you down and told you to wait outside. You began to get upset. The woman became impatient and angry with you, she slapped her hand and you went deathly silent.'

Salvini stopped for a moment while Elladora took a long shaky breath. Elladora remembered that day. Walburga had many errands to run that day. She was annoyed at having to take Elladora with her because Orion left the house earlier that morning and Walburga didn't know where he was.

Elladora drew her knees up and placed her head on them and put her arms around her legs. She kept her eyes on Salvini as he continued.

'The woman disappeared into a shop and you waited outside. Your face was all wet and your expression sad. Before that moment I thought about killing you and taking you back to the clan. I then decided to give you something not many other people could give you. I gave you an opportunity, to become someone, to be something else. I also took my opportunity and I ran to you. I had you in my arms before you could even scream. I covered your mouth and I lowered my fangs slowly, I was savouring the moment. I don't turn people very often. I drank half of your blood before I stopped. I looked down at you and noticed that you were still alive and breathing, though extremely pale. I put you back where you were standing. Many people noticed what I had done and they screamed and yelled after me as I ran. I ran for cover and watched as the woman came out of the shop. She was horrified. She noticed the bite marks on your neck and she cried over your body. She scooped you into her arms and I would guess she took you to hospital. I finished my job that day and found other victims to take back to the clan instead.'

When Salvini stopped talking Elladora said nothing. Elladora looked down at her hands. What was she supposed to say to something like this? That it was alright?

Salvini stroked her cheek gently, 'Say something,' he whispered.

'What do you want me to say?'

'Tell me who the woman was?' Salvini said lightly.

'Her name was Walburga Black; she was the wife of the man who raised me. After I was bitten she wanted nothing more to do with me.'

A tear slid down Elladora's cheek and she wiped it away quickly. 'Is she dead?' Salvini asked. Elladora just nodded.

Salvini seemed nervous. Elladora had never seen that before. 'Are you angry with me?' he asked searching for her eyes.

Elladora shrugged. 'Can you blame me if I am a little?'

Salvini said nothing.

'If I wasn't a vampire then Walburga would never have abandoned me, I would never have been hunted by Fenrir Greyback and then Bill Weasley wouldn't have been injured, I would never have killed Susan Bones and I would have been allowed to go to Hogwarts and have my own proper wand and I might have known my parents,' Elladora said rapidly, she felt slightly angry.

Salvini still said nothing. He shifted closer to her on the bed. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips gently. Elladora then looked at him. Salvini moved his head closer. He licked her ear and whispered to her, 'I love you.'

He pulled back from Elladora who stared at him in shock. Did he mean that?

Elladora's mouth opened but no sound came out.

Salvini kissed her again, this time more vehemently. Elladora returned it. No one had ever said they loved her before. Elladora felt like she could feel it.

Salvini moved the blankets on the Elladora's body down a little so he could see the scars on her shoulders and stomach. Elladora looked away but Salvini grabbed her head. She looked back at him.

'You have nothing to be ashamed of.'

Elladora smiled faintly, she wanted to believe him.

'How did you get these?' he asked gently.

'I got them from Greyback and since they're werewolf bites, they'll never heal. I'll carry these scars until I die.'

Salvini said nothing.

'I thought you'd be horrified or disgusted by them,' Elladora said silently.

Salvini looked at her indignantly, 'I could never think about you like that. To me you are beautiful; you always have been and always will be.'

Elladora smiled. She felt like crying.

* * *

After Elladora had a shower and got dressed she joined Salvini in the main room of the hut for a late breakfast. Elladora looked in the corner. The last time she was here, a dead werewolf in human form laid there. It was no longer there.

'What happened to the werewolf that was in the corner last time I was here?' Elladora asked curiously.

'We cut his body into pieces and sent them to his pack. We sent a note along also saying that if there are anymore trespass or spies the same thing will happen.'

Elladora's eyes widened. 'Isn't that a little barbaric?'

'Do you think so?'

Elladora shrugged. She guessed it wasn't really her place to judge.

When they finished breakfast Salvini took Elladora's hand and they walked outside together, hand in hand. All vampires hushed when Salvini stood there waiting for their attention. His second in command, Kehyrdius stood to the right of Salvini. Every other vampire was standing below them.

'My fellow vampires, I have an announcement to make. As you all know I am almost thousand years old and I have not yet taken my bride. Well, I am about to. Meet Elladora Lestrange. She is a vampire and close friend. We will marry when she returns again from London.'

A great gush of gasps and whispers went through the clan.

'And there is a warning, if anyone in this clan harms, or intends to harm her, they will be killed instantly. There will be no second chances.'

Salvini and Elladora re-entered the hut. 'I never agreed to this,' Elladora said clearly. Salvini turned to her. 'Is there a reason you wouldn't want to be my bride?'

'I have someone waiting for me,' she said a bit louder than she intended.

Salvini's jaw clenched. Elladora wondered if he was angry. 'I know,' he hissed, 'but he won't live forever or as long as you will. What are you going to do when he is gone?'

Elladora shrugged. Salvini walked over to Elladora and backed her against the wall. 'That's right, you don't know.'

He kissed her cheek.

'Then you could come back to me.'

He kissed her lips. 'And we will be together and,'

He kissed her neck, 'you'll be my bride.'

Salvini lowered his fangs and bit Elladora tenderly. Elladora shivered. She loved how he felt.

Elladora put her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

The door to the hut opened and Vanora walked in, obviously upset. 'Why are you doing this?' she cried.

Salvini let go of Elladora and looked at Vanora menacingly. Elladora grabbed Salvini's arm but he pushed her hand away roughly. 'You should leave,' Salvini hissed.

Elladora didn't know if she wanted to watch.

Vanora didn't move.

Salvini walked over to Vanora and slapped her across the face. It made Elladora jump, it wasn't quite was she was expecting. Vanora fell the ground, crying. Salvini kicked her in the ribs and Vanora screamed.

'You have been nothing but an annoying pain in my side,' Salvini said viciously.

'It's because of her,' Vanora said pointing at Elladora. This enraged Salvini further. He struck Vanora across the head and she wept harder. Elladora watched as a trickle of blood streamed across the floor from Vanora's head.

'Elladora is my bride, insult her again and I'll slit your throat.'

Elladora made to move forward but Salvini heard it and turned his head to the side, as if daring her to come closer. Elladora stopped and moved back to where she was. She didn't want to get in the way of Salvini's anger.

Salvini started to walk away.

'I'm carrying your child,' Vanora screamed.

'As are many other females, do not think you were the only one,' Salvini replied viciously. Vanora sobbed into herself.

'Now leave,' Salvini said inaudibly. Vanora didn't move.

'GET OUT!'

Vanora scrambled to her feet and ran out the door.

Salvini turned and walked back to Elladora who was still standing against the wall. Salvini grabbed her hair and pulled her head to one side. Elladora was lucky it didn't snap her neck. Salvini bit into her neck violently. Elladora winced slightly. It wasn't the pain it was more how he was doing it.

When Salvini finished he kissed Elladora on the lips roughly. Elladora could taste her own blood on his lips. Salvini pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

'Please forgive me,' he whispered.

He released Elladora after a few minutes. Elladora went back into Salvini's private rooms and she put her cloak back on. Salvini followed her. 'Are you going somewhere?' he asked softly.

'Back to my human,' Elladora said smirking.

Salvini smiled slight showing his extended white fangs. 'Do you have to leave?' he asked slowly.

Elladora nodded. 'I still love him. And I promise that when he…dies…I will come back here and be by your side, I promise.'

Salvini smiled broadly. It was the first time Elladora had seen him fully smile.

Elladora got the rest of her things together and she said a long goodbye to Salvini. 'You won't marry someone else while I'm gone will you?'

Salvini chuckled faintly and stroked her hair gently. 'No, I will wait for you.'

Elladora suddenly remembered how Severus had said that to her the morning after they slept together. It made her feel happier than she had been in a long time and it was one of the things that sustained her through Azkaban.

Elladora had a sudden urge to run to Severus' and not look back. Elladora gave one last kiss to Salvini and she left.

* * *

As Elladora walked back through the forest she wondered if she would really keep her promise and go back. Salvini was gentle, charismatic and sexy but he could also be violent, cruel and almost heartless. When Elladora really thought about it, she did love Salvini but it was different to what she felt for Severus.

Elladora found her way back to London and went back to Grimmauld Place. There only person there was Sirius.

Elladora began packing her things.

'Where are you going?' came Sirius' voice by the door.

'I'm going away, to be on my own,' she replied. Elladora knew it wasn't the whole truth but she wasn't sure what people would think if she told the truth.

'Are you going now?' he asked.

Elladora snorted softly. Sirius sounded worried. Elladora nodded, 'Yes, I'm going as soon as I finish packing my things.'

Sirius looked at her hard. 'Where did you go last night? No one could find you. Remus searched for you and he said that you'd gone.'

Elladora stood up straight and looked at Sirius. 'I went to see Salvini. I want to make sure he and his clan were safe.'

'And?' Sirius said.

'There are fine. They had a few visits from a few Death Eaters and they suffered a small loss but other than that…'

Sirius still stood in the doorway, unmoving. Elladora wondered if he had more to say. He looked as he wanted to say something more on the subject of her leaving but he didn't. 'I hope things go well, when you leave, I mean,' he said quietly.

'Thanks. You'll still see me though,' Elladora said softly. Sirius looked at her, smiled and nodded. Elladora thought he looked sad.

Sirius left the doorway and Elladora heard his footsteps walking back down the corridor, growing fainter and fainter with each step.

When Elladora finished her packing she left the house quickly. She didn't leave a note and she didn't say any goodbye to Sirius. She couldn't. She would of course, like she said, still see him. It wouldn't be a proper, forever sort of goodbye anyway.

Elladora made her way to Spinner's End after a while of searching. It was almost midnight when she got there. Elladora walked up to the front door and knocked loudly. Nothing happened. After knocking loudly two more times, the door opened. For the first time in just over a year she laid her eyes on him. He still looked the same, pale, shoulder-length greasy black hair which was curtained around his face, dressed in his grey night shirt with a slight sneer on his face.

Elladora smiled and squealed slightly. She ran to Severus and jumped into his arms. Severus put his hands underneath her and supported her weight. Severus brought her inside and he put her down gently. Elladora stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him lightly. Severus then bent down and kissed her firmly.

Severus stroked her hair gently and Elladora smiled more, still looking at him. 'It's great to see you,' she whispered.

Severus said nothing but he took her hand and led her upstairs.

When Elladora woke up in the morning she looked to the other side of the bed, which was empty. Elladora sat up and covered herself with the sheet. Not long after Severus entered the bedroom again carrying a tray. He placed it on the bed and sat next to her. He lifted his hand and stroked her pale, scarred shoulder with his long white fingers.

Elladora looked at him and smiled. She could never imagine him so gentle. She looked into his black eyes. There was nothing there. Elladora frowned slightly. Why was she disappointed? Did she love Severus?

Elladora leaned forwards and kissed him quickly, he smiled back faintly. Severus moved the tray closer then kissed Elladora on the shoulder. Severus picked up a silver goblet and handed it to Elladora. The smell of cold blood hit her; she lowered her fangs at the excitement of a feed.

Elladora looked at Severus questioningly. Severus just watched her, still smiling faintly. Elladora took a hesitant sip, it tasted familiar. 'This blood is yours,' Elladora stated, surprised.

Severus nodded. 'I've been taking out some of my blood everyday and storing it for you.'

Elladora frowned at him, 'Why?'

'I thought you might want something different than your bottle every day.'

Elladora kiss him softly, 'Thank you.'

Elladora took a few more sips. 'You could never love me, could you?' she asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer. Severus didn't answer immediately. He picked up his cup and took a slow sip of his coffee.

'Maybe. But not in the way you'd want me to. I'm still in love with someone…I want to school with. But I still enjoy your company.'

Elladora smiled. She knew he couldn't love her, but she wanted to hear it from his own lips. 'Would you still care about me?' she asked.

'Yes, I always have.'

Elladora smiled more. She settled into his arms with the goblet of his blood in her hands.

* * *

Elladora walked around the living room of Severus' home at Spinner's End. Elladora had got the feeling that he hated this house and most things in it but he would never talk much about it. Elladora was getting impatient; she was waiting for Severus to return from Hogwarts for the start of the summer holidays.

Elladora was now twenty-two years old, she'd be twenty-three soon. Elladora had only visited the Order a few more times since coming to live here. The more she thought about it the more guilty she felt but then she thought about Severus and she couldn't bear the thought of leaving.

Elladora had something to tell Severus and she was not it was something that Severus would want to hear.

As the fireplace lit up and turned green a black mass which was Severus came through. Elladora walked to him and hugged him; she gave him a quick kiss before he walked away from her over to the liquor cabinet.

'Bloody kids,' Severus muttered under his breath. Elladora smiled faintly, 'Severus?'

He muttered something incoherent. Elladora raised her voice slightly, 'Severus, I have something to tell you.'

'Then spit it out,' he said furiously.

'I'm pregnant,' she said loudly.

What little colour was left in Severus' face disappeared. He looked as though she had just slapped him.

'I thought you were taking a contraceptive potion,' he said, not believing what she just told him.

'I'm not human, remember,' she said quietly.

'How far along are you?' he asked silently.

'Not far,' she replied, 'about a month.'

'A month and you never said anything? What are you planning to do with it?' he demanded.

Elladora looked Severus over in surprise. 'What do you mean by that?' she asked, her eyes fixed on Severus. Severus sighed and turned his back to her. He didn't seem to want to talk about it.

'Are you getting rid of it?' he asked.

Elladora started to feel horrified by the direction the conversation was taking. 'What are you saying?' she asked quietly.

'I don't want children,' Severus said firmly.

Elladora just stared at his back. She opened her mouth a couple of times but she didn't know what to say.

Severus then turned to her, 'You either get rid of it, or leave.'

Severus was giving her an ultimatum? Did he really hate the idea of having children that much?

'That isn't fair,' Elladora said, she was starting to get upset. She could feel the tears threatening to come.

'Life isn't fair,' Severus said inaudibly.

Elladora just nodded. She turned and left the room. Elladora walked upstairs to Severus' room. She grabbed a small bag and started packing her things with her wand. Elladora had no intention of getting rid of her baby. It might be her only chance to have one. She had to take it.

When Elladora really thought about it, she did love Severus but he still hasn't returned her feelings. She knew he wouldn't but she thought maybe he might change his mind one day.

Elladora walked back down stairs when she finished packing and she glanced into the lounge room. Severus still had his back to her, he hadn't moved. A few tears escaped her eyes and she wiped them away quickly. She didn't want Severus to have the slightest hint of how much he had just hurt her.

Elladora left the house without another word.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Elladora returned to London five years later. Elladora was now twenty-seven though she didn't feel it. When Elladora left she re-located to Romania, she found a small hidden village that was home to only a small community of vampires.

Elladora loved living there. They all welcomed her to their village without questions or any problems, even though she was an outsider. She had to tell them she was pregnant, of course, but she left of the detail of the father being human. Elladora wasn't sure how they would take it.

Elladora was over the moon when her daughter, Mirabella, was born. Elladora was surprised to learn that her daughter was human though. Everyone vampire in the small village then knew that the father was.

Many of the vampires thought that she had been raped or imprisoned by the father, or maybe she was a slave. Elladora told them that she was with him willingly and he never forced her to do anything, though some of them had trouble believing it.

While they lived there Elladora made sure Mirabella never left her sight, she didn't want to take the chance of a vampire biting her.

Elladora stayed in the village for five years. Elladora didn't want to leave but Mirabella kept asking about her father.

When she reached London it was late afternoon. She took Mirabella to the heart of London and they looked around. Elladora took her to dinner.

'Mummy, when are we going to see daddy?'

'Soon sweetheart, eat your chips first,' Elladora said softly.

Mirabella nodded and continued eating quietly. Elladora smiled. She loved Mirabella more than anything in this world. She had become her whole life, her reason for being alive.

Just before nine, Elladora arrived back at Spinner's End. They walked to Severus' front door and Elladora knocked loudly.

The door opened and Severus peered out through a crack. His eyes immediately went to Elladora than the little girl standing just behind her. Severus made to close the door quickly but Elladora placed her hand on it and stopped it from closing.

'This won't take long, I promise,' Elladora said quickly.

Severus sighed impatiently and moved back to let Elladora and the little girl inside. Severus walked to the living room. Elladora closed the front door and followed.

'Say what you want to say and leave,' Severus said.

'Fine. This is your daughter. Her name is Mirabella Eileen Snape,' Elladora said putting her arm around her daughter's shoulders, 'and if you're wondering, she's human.'

Mirabella looked up at Severus tentatively , 'Hi daddy.'

Severus stared at her and said nothing.

Elladora felt a small rush of anger sweep through her body.

Severus then turned his attention back to Elladora. 'So, what do you want from me?'

Elladora shook her head, 'Nothing, Mirabella wanted to meet you and I said she could. She knows we can't stay.'

Mirabella looked up at Elladora then back at Severus. She let go of Elladora's hand and walked towards Severus. She stopped in front of him and looked up into his eyes. She held out her arms, 'Pick me up.'

Severus didn't move nor did he take his eyes off Elladora. 'Where will you live?' he asked slowly.

Elladora shrugged, 'I don't know yet. I'm going to stay at Grimmauld Place for a few days until I can find a small place for me and Mirabella.'

Severus still watched her.

Mirabella stamped her feet slightly. 'Pick me up,' she said louder to Severus.

Again, he ignores her.

'Does Mirabella know what you are?' he asked curiously.

Elladora nodded, 'Of course she knows.'

Elladora looked at Mirabella than at Severus, 'Just hold her. Surely it won't kill you to hold her just once.'

Severus sighed and picked her up. Mirabella giggled and threw her arms around Severus' neck. Severus hugged her quickly and put her back down.

Mirabella wasn't content with just one quick hug. She moved closer to Severus and hugged his leg. Severus ignored her.

'I will help you out, financially, I mean.'

'No, it's not nessec-'

Severus cut across, 'It's not problem. You didn't make her by yourself.

'But-'

'But nothing. I'm not changing my mind. Plus I doubt you'd be able to find work in the wizarding world being a vampire,' Severus said sharply.

'I could take a Muggle job,' Elladora said quietly.

'What about Mirabella?'

Elladora said nothing. 'She could go to a Muggle school.'

Severus frowned at her.

Elladora sighed faintly. 'Muggle children usually go to a primary school before a secondary school like Hogwarts,' Elladora told him.

'She isn't a Muggle,' Severus said firmly.

'I know she isn't but she could still go to a school.'

Severus shrugged, 'That's up to you.'

Elladora nodded. Of course it was up to her, everything else so far has been. 'Do you mind what I named her?' Elladora asked slowly.

Severus shook his head, 'Mirabella is a nice name.'

Elladora smiled faintly, 'I meant her middle name.'

'It's fine.'

Elladora nodded. She wasn't sure what else to say. Elladora looked around the living room quickly. It looked at the same as it had before.

'Mira, come, we have to go,' Elladora said quietly. Mirabella didn't move straight away. He held onto Severus' leg for a few moments. When she let go she looked up at Severus. 'Kiss me goodbye,' she said quietly.

Severus bent down and kissed her on the cheek gently, though reluctantly. Mirabella walked back over to Elladora and took her hand. Elladora walked to the front door and opened it. Before leaving Elladora felt a slight movement behind her. She turned back around and Severus was right there.

He walked to her and kissed her on the lips gently. Elladora closed her eyes.

When she opened them she looked at him, 'I've missed you.'

Severus said nothing. Elladora bit the tears back.

Elladora left the house and closed the door gently behind her.

* * *

Elladora walked to the end of the cobble-stoned street and took out her wand. Mirabella watched her. Elladora hailed the Knight Bus and it stopped in front of them. Elladora paid quickly and got on board. Mirabella stared up at the three-decker bus in amazement. 

When the bus took off though Mirabella shrieked and a few people looked over. Elladora smiled and held onto her tightly.

When they reached Grimmauld Place and went inside Mirabella wasn't too impressed. 'Mummy, are we going to live here?'

'No sweetheart, we're just going to stay for a few days.'

Elladora looked around. Everything looked the same. Nothing had changed at all. Elladora held Mirabella's hand tightly and went into the kitchen cautiously. It had taken most of the Order by surprise; most of them stood up and withdrew their wands. When they saw it was Elladora some rolled their eyes, put their wands away and sat back down.

Lupin however let out a sigh of relief. He walked over to Elladora and hugged her tightly. Elladora let go of Mirabella's hand and hugged him back. Mirabella moved quickly behind Elladora's legs. When Lupin released Elladora he saw Mirabella. He bent down to Mirabella's level.

'And who might you be?' he asked softly.

'Mirabella,' she whispered.

'That's a pretty name,' Lupin said smiling at her.

Mirabella smiled back shyly and giggled. Elladora looked around the table. Most of the Order was here. Elladora sighed inwardly, of course they were. Lupin stood up again and looked at Elladora quizzically. 'Mirabella's my daughter,' she said quietly.

Lupin smiled at her but he didn't say anything.

'Is Sirius here?' she asked looking at Lupin.

Lupin nodded, 'Yeah, he's in his room.'

Elladora nodded and left the room with Mirabella holding her leg. Elladora took her hand again and they went upstairs to Sirius' room. She knocked on the door gently. She heard a voice come from inside. Elladora opened the door hesitantly. She looked around the room; it looked the same as well.

Sirius was sitting on his bed. He looked over and saw Elladora. He smiled. He stood up and walked over to her and hugged her like Lupin had. Sirius looked down in surprise then back at Elladora. 'My daughter, Mirabella,' she said quietly.

Elladora looked down at her daughter, 'Mirabella, this is Sirius.'

'Hello,' Sirius said to her quietly. Mirabella hid behind Elladora.

'She's a little shy.'

Sirius smiled. 'I never thought I'd see you again.'

Elladora smiled sadly. 'I know. I need a place to stay,' she said slowly.

Sirius chuckled, 'So that's why you're here. You just need somewhere to hang until you find something better.'

Elladora looked at Sirius, 'Nothing like that…'

Sirius laughed. 'Relax, I'm playing with you.'

Elladora sighed. Sirius laughed again. 'You can stay here as long as you need. This is your home too. Regulus' room is still free if you want that to use that room again.'

Elladora nodded and moved forwards, she kissed Sirius on the cheek and left the room quietly. They entered Regulus' room and it also was exactly the way Elladora had left it.

Elladora dressed Mirabella in her pyjamas and placed her in Regulus' bed.

'Aren't you coming to bed, mummy?'

'Not yet sweetheart, soon,' Elladora said quietly stroking her hair. It didn't take Mirabella long to fall asleep.

Elladora walked back downstairs and she ran into Lupin.

'Sorry,' she said quickly.

Lupin chuckled. 'Why don't we talk?'

Elladora nodded and they sat on the couch together.

Elladora sighed. She looked at Remus; he still looked the same, happier though, maybe. He looked at her and smiled slightly. Remus started to say something when Sirius walked in and joined them.

'Did I interrupt something?' he asked looking between them.

Lupin shook his head, 'No, just going to have a talk. We haven't spoken in a while.'

Elladora just smiled.

'So, who's Mirabella's father?' Sirius asked frowning at her slightly.

Elladora looked away. Should she tell the truth?

She sighed and looked back at them. 'Severus,' he said quietly.

Sirius snorted, 'Snape's the father?'

Elladora just nodded.

'I didn't know you were with him?' Remus asked.

Elladora shrugged, she suddenly felt uncomfortable, 'I went to live with him when after I left prison.'

Sirius looked at her in surprise. 'You told me you were going to be on your own.'

'Yes I know, well, it was half-true.'

'Does he know about Mirabella?' Lupin interjected.

Elladora just nodded.

'Is she human?' Lupin asked.

Elladora opened her mouth then closed it as a few more Order members joined the living room. Bill, Hermione, Arthur, Kingsley and Harry joined them.

Elladora looked back at Lupin when the others had settled. 'Yes, Mirabella is human.'

'You took a great risk having a child,' Lupin said brashly.

'So did you.'

'Teddy wasn't planned,' Lupin said.

Elladora exhaled abruptly, and did that matter?

'Neither was Mirabella.'

'So, how old is Mirabella?' Bill asked uneasily. Everyone else in the room could feel the tension building between Lupin and Elladora.

Elladora finally took her eyes off Lupin and looked at Bill. 'She's five,' Elladora replied softly.

'When was she born?' Hermione asked.

Elladora then looked at Hermione. Hermione was beaming at her, she looked radiant.

'She was born on the eleventh of March,' Elladora answered.

Hermione's grin became wider.

Elladora frowned inwardly at Hermione. 'Are you pregnant?' she asked.

Hermione just nodded.

Elladora smiled at her, 'Congratulations.'

Hermione rubbed her tummy and smiled more, 'Thanks, it's my second.'

* * *

Later that night Elladora went upstairs to Regulus' room and peered inside, Mirabella was still fast asleep. Elladora walked in the room quietly and closed the door behind her. He changed into her pyjamas and slept on the other side of the bed. 

In the morning when Elladora's eyes opened she looked could see the other side of the bed, it was vacant. Panic grew inside Elladora's chest. She got up out of bed and ran downstairs. She ran into the living room where Mirabella was playing with a boy she didn't recognise.

Elladora approached slowly but they both ignored her.

Lupin was sitting in an armchair in the corner reading the Daily Prophet. He stood up and joined Elladora's side.

'My son Teddy,' Remus told her softly, 'and your godson.'

Elladora smiled. 'How old is he?' she asked.

'He's ten,' Remus replied.

Elladora smiled again as she watched him. She felt happy tears come to her eyes. She had forgotten about Teddy. He was a handsome boy already. Brown wavy hair and hazel eyes, Elladora wondered if he was using his Metamorphmagus ability at all.

'Can you recognise him if he completely changes his appearance?' Elladora asked still watching them.

Lupin laughed softly, 'At the moment yes, but I don't know what he'll be like when he's older.'

Elladora turned to Lupin. 'I'm sorry about last night,' she said quietly.

Lupin hugged her, 'I'm sorry too.'

Lupin looked at his son, 'Teddy, come here, there's someone I want you to meet.'

Teddy walked over to them and so did Mirabella.

'Teddy, this is Elladora, Mirabella's mother. She's also your godmother.'

Teddy looked up at Elladora and he jumped. He moved backwards and then towards Lupin. 'She isn't going to bite you,' Lupin said looking at Teddy.

Elladora chuckled, 'No, its fine.'

Mirabella walked back over to Teddy, took his hand and they went back to playing. Elladora and Lupin sat down on the couch and watched them play.

* * *

Three weeks after returning to Grimmauld Place Elladora found a one bedroom apartment in a Muggle part of London for her and Mirabella. They moved in with the help of Lupin, Sirius and Bill. 

The apartment was small, but they didn't really need anything too big. The front door opened straight into the living room. When Elladora finished the living room it was furnished with a two-seat sofa, a small dining table with chairs, and a small television. The walls were white and the curtains were light blue. Elladora thought they were pretty.

The kitchen was small. Elladora was amazed it could hold a fridge, a few counters and a sink. The kitchen wasn't the best room in the apartment but it could be fixed.

The bathroom was small too. A small bathtub, a shower which hung over the bath and a toilet, Elladora liked the walls though, was a pale red colour.

The only bedroom had a double bed, the walls were a pale pink and the carpet was a dark blue. Mirabella wasn't very happy about sharing a room with her mother but Elladora eventually calmed her down.

Elladora didn't see Severus again. It pained Elladora to think about him. She still loved him and she cried about it most nights but she made sure Mirabella never saw her cry. Elladora missed and thought about Severus every day. Elladora had hoped he would come around, if only to see Mirabella, but he never did.

Severus did keep to his word and he helped support Mirabella. Every month he deposited quite a large sum into Elladora's vault. Elladora wondered if he could afford it.

When Mirabella turned eleven she went to Hogwarts. She was in the same year as Hermione's daughter, Rose. They became friends quickly and soon became inseparable. Mirabella was sorted into Ravenclaw. Elladora knew she shouldn't have been surprised, considering Severus was her father, but she was happy. Mirabella did have Severus as her teacher but nothing more became of their relationship.

Elladora went to pick Mirabella up from Kings Cross station; she had just completed her first year. Mirabella ran to Elladora and hugged her tightly. Elladora kissed her on the cheek and Mirabella pulled away.

'Mum, not in front of my friends,' she whispered quickly.

Elladora laughed softly. 'How was it?' she asked.

Mirabella couldn't stop smiling. 'It's great. I love Hogwarts,' Mirabella hesitated for a moment, 'father wouldn't talk to me about anything but school work.'

Elladora stroked her hair gently, 'I'm sorry sweetheart.'

'_Mum,'_ Mirabella said urgently.

Elladora smiled. 'Let's go home.'

'Just let me say goodbye to Rose.'

'But you'll see her in a few days anyway,' Elladora shouted after her.

'I know.'

Mirabella ran over to Rose and they talked and laughed and giggled together, after a while Teddy joined them.

Elladora smiled as she watched. She was happy her daughter was human, that she was able to go to Hogwarts and most of all, that she had wonderful friends.

Elladora smiled. She felt like the darkness within had finally lifted.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just want to say a **big** Thank You to everyone who read my story! Means a lot to me. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review (only if you want to) :) 


End file.
